The General's Daughter
by unlocking emilys mind
Summary: When Edmund is captured during the raid on Miraz's castle he wakes up in the dungeon but finds his wounds bandaged. He forms a friendship with a caring and quiet girl who is also the general's daughter. ED/OC There will be NO Suspian!
1. His Daughter

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks first for choosing to read this fanfiction. I am not sure how some of you will react to this particular fanfiction. This is a movie verse also. I just wanted you to know my inspiration on why I chose to write this.**

**Inspiration: I was watching the commentary for Prince Caspian (2008) when I heard a statement about General Glozelle that sparked my imagination. The director and the actor who played Glozelle had a discussion saying that Glozelle originally died in the script but then they came to the conclusion that he could have been a good man just in the wrong place, so they allowed him to live. This may tick some of you off that a villain has survived. But they said also that he was just being a good soldier and from what he knew, he was doing the right thing. But then I began to wonder, why he stuck with Miraz throughout the war if he was supposedly a good man. Was it to protect his family? I also searched for a long time about Glozelle, it said his family was unknown giving me so the choice to do what I please. So thank you and I hope you enjoy The General's Daughter. –Emily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.**

**The General's Daughter**

A young girl walked along the corridors in castle. The sun was setting, the moon began to rise. The girl had not seen her father since last night. She was desperate to know he was still alive, since an uprising against her people had began. Narnians had returned, they were long thought to be extinct. But now the myth became a reality as a war was in the horizon. The girl rounded a corner heading toward a guest room in of her father.

She rounded a corner and the flames from a torch outlined her shadow. One more level to go, she began her climb so she could reach him. Footsteps came down the stairs.

"Who is there?" A guard called as he saw her shadow. At first she didn't answer. She pressed her body against the wall. _Please don't see me!_ The flame of the torch came near her face. The guard sighed, "Maria, what are you doing here?"

Maria was familiar with this young guard. She had seen him many nights before. "Jacobi, have you seen my father?" she asked coming away from the wall. He lowered his torch.

"You shouldn't be exploring the castle alone at night, a Narnian could have attacked you," Jacobi lectured. He paused, "I thought you could have been one of them! I almost killed you." It was then Maria noticed that the he had his sword drawn.

"I am truly sorry," she apologized, "but have you seen my father?"

Jacobi stared at her for a moment, "I saw him a few moments ago on my way down here, and if you hurry you can catch him." Maria gave him smile before sprinting past him.

He was okay! Maria started going up skipping stairs, which was very difficult in her dress. She also was met with a few disapproving looks from a few servants when she lifted her dress just past her knees so she could move quicker.

"Papa!" she called when she saw his dark curly hair. He turned at the sound of her voice. His face was bruised and his beard had grown into a messy bush. Maria also had black hair that curled wildly near the bottom. She came to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I am so happy your home!"

Glozelle reluctantly wrapped his arms around his daughter, he let go quickly and returned to his stiff posture. "Maria," he grabbed her arms and held her for a moment, "What were you doing outside at night?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Papa," she said, "I just wanted to see you."

"I have missed you too," he said. "Lord Miraz had me working at the river on the bridge." Maria had came to the river only once with her father. The water was blue as the sky that stretched above her head. The clear, almost glass like water was cold and refreshing.

She walked behind her father as he walked ahead of her. "How is the water looking? Is it still beautiful?" she asked.

He answered her but didn't turn around, "I have been busy, but it looks very nice, the bridge is covering the water now."

Maria looked at him, "What happened to your face?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he said sternly.

Maria realized what she had said and rephrased the question, "Why is your face bruised and cut up?"

He looked at her and took a breath, "There was a Narnian attack, and three soldiers were killed." He paused, "I was lucky to survive." Maria eyes grew from confused to sad. She gave him another hug.

"Have you found out anything about Caspian?" she asked letting go.

"He is working with the Narnians, and the Kings and Queens of Old have returned," he told her. She let out a sigh. _How could he?_ Prince Caspian always was a nice boy. What could have caused him to attack his people? Were the Narnians forcing him?

"Now you go on to the guest room and if you see Lady Prunaprismia make sure to thank her for letting us stay in the castle."

"Goodnight Papa," she waved to him as she walked in the opposite direction.

She pushed open the door and sat on the soft bed. She went over to the dresser and changed into her night gown. She untied her shoes and set them down before sliding out the door again. She walked along the wall toward the large glass window.

Maria stared up at the glowing moon. It was amazing. She remembered sitting by the river at night when the moon glistened on the light waves. She looked up again and saw something shoot past the moon. It was probably just a shadow. She shrugged it off and watched the night sky again. Three other figures shot in front of the moon. She noticed wings on the figures. She gasped and turned into the nearest room.

She was in the Professor's study. Books were scatted along the tables and his glasses sat on an open book. Maria went over to the book and moved the glasses setting them behind her on a leather book. There was a picture of four children riding through a forest on horses. Maria glanced over at the other page. She began to read quietly to herself.

"The picture on the opposite page portrays High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant on the day they left Narnia. The Telmarines soon came to Narnia after their departure," she finished and set the book back into place.

Sounds and cries came from above her. She walked over to the window and stared up. A rope dropped down a window, the window to the study! Maria saw a figure come down. Three followed the first. One of which she noticed was a small man. He was a dwarf. She turned away from the window and slid underneath table in the back corner. She was hidden by the shadows as she pressed herself against the wall.

There was a knock on the window and a male voice, "Professor?" He pushed open the window and climbed in.

She then saw Caspian. He walked over near the book she just read. He turned and picked up the glasses. "I have to find him," Prince Caspian demanded.

Another boy spoke, he had dirty blonde hair from what Maria could see with the limited light in the room, "You don't have time, you need to get to the gatehouse."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and neither would I," Caspian protested. The girl with long dark hair exchanged a glance with the boy.

She spoke to the boy, "We can take care of Miraz."

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time," Caspian sprinted out the door.

The boy left first, "Come on Susan, we need to hurry."

"Coming Peter," the girl left. Maria stood up. _High King Peter? Queen Susan?_

She waited a few moments before running out of the room. The castle was under attack!

**Please Review! **


	2. The Raid

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Here is another chapter for all of you! Sorry if you find this chapter a bit boring. I am trying to update as much as possible! I have so many ideas for this fan fiction but summer is getting busy for me so just hang in there! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the people in it.**

A gryphon soared threw the night sky, a young man by the name of Edmund was hanging beneath him. The gryphon landed softly on a guard tower. Both Edmund and the gryphon by the name of Glidewing moved around the roof of the tower. Glidewing lifted the guard by his shoulders and Edmund jumped down pulling out his electric torch.

Edmund glanced down at the castle. The castle look peaceful and quiet, he knew this wouldn't last for much longer. He began to push down on the button, on and off again. He watched as three gryphons flew across the sky with Peter, Caspian, and Susan. He followed them with his eyes as they soared near the castle. He looked once more at the forest as he waited for the Narnians to come.

Edmund watched as his brother and sister were dropped on the castle. Susan shot an arrow at another archer who was aiming at him. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the tower. He waited for a moment and turned around to stare at the forest. He flashed the light a few more times as he saw the Narnians emerge from the shadows. He put the electric torch to his side.

This is what has become of Narnia? Edmund saw how much life had changes since they left. Would it be any different if they never left? They could have prevented the Telmarines from invading. He turned to look at the sky. The moon had a certain glow to it that was different. It provided light to this dark night. Edmund always loved the stars and the night sky in general. It was beautiful.

Maria left the study in a hurry. Where was her father now? She into the bedroom, he was nowhere to be seen. Maria grabbed a crossbow that was placed above a window, just in case. She had no idea how to use it, but she would discover soon enough.

She headed down the stairs another level lower. She ran into Jacobi again. She called out to him, "The castle is under attack! I saw them enter with my own eyes!"

His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, "You need to run to the village, leave the castle. Warn anyone else you see. I have to go, but please don't do anything dangerous." He grabbed the crossbow from her hands. _There goes my defense! _

Where would he be? Maria tried her best to think like the general of this war. But there was a big difference between her and her father. She couldn't hurt anything. He has killed before. But he was always a nice man before her mother was killed. That is why her father joined the war, to protect his family.

Maria ran swiftly through the castle corridors in the shadows. She picked up a torch from the wall and held it in front of her. She couldn't leave the castle; she had to find her father.

Edmund began to whistle swinging the torch around his hand; he lost control as in fell from his grip. He reached down to catch it barely missing as it fell at a Telmarine soldier's feet. He swung open the door and crept down the steps.

Edmund stood at a window looking down as the soldier picked up the torch. The soldier stared at it with curiosity. He then pushed on the button as it flashed in his eyes. The soldier began to panic as he swung it above his head.

Edmund leapt from the window grabbing the soldier's back as a bell rang. The Telmarines knew the castle was being attacked, they would soon be surrounded.

The soldier swung around forcing Edmund to let go of his back. Both men pulled out their swords. Edmund took a swing and the soldier who jumped out of the way. Edmund turned and lifted his sword. The soldier shoved Edmund against the edge of the tower.

"Now Ed! Signal the troops!" Peter called.

"I am a bit busy Pete!" Edmund responded grabbing the soldier's arms. Edmund smashed his head into the soldier's helmet causing him to let go. Edmund touched his head feeling a small bump.

Edmund grabbed his sword and lifted it toward the soldier who lifted his in response. The soldier knocked Edmund's sword from his hand. He ducked under the sword grabbing his torch.

He swung it forward knocking the soldier under the chin and then on the side of his head knocking him out.

"Oh," Edmund sighed. He began hitting the electric torch in hopes of it working. This wasn't happening. "Come on!" He said giving it a final shake. The light flickered on and his face grew into a smile. He began to point it toward the village.

"Charge!!!!!" voices filled Maria's ears as she ran down one more level.

"For Narnia!" A male voice cried out. Maria picked up her pace as she ran.

"Head toward the village and get out of the castle," Maria said as she ran into a woman.

"I can't leave my husband, he is fighting, and I have to find him!" the woman pleaded. Maria handed her the torch that was in her hand. The woman took it. Maria was in the same situation as the woman. Maria nodded to the woman and went past her.

Jacobi told her to leave, but she just couldn't! She couldn't leave her father. Maria came onto a bridge connecting to another part of the castle. She could see the courtyard from the corner, on a balcony on the other side of the castle was her father with Miraz. She let out a sigh and continued running.

Maria noticed a boy running toward her at full speed. He wasn't wearing any amour and he was dressed in dark clothing. His hair a dark brown or possibly black, his face was filled with worry. He didn't look much older than her age of fourteen. His eyes glanced toward her as he ran past.

Edmund pasted the girl, seeing she was defenseless. In fact she looked just around his age. Her dark hair curled as it reached her shoulders; she was a Telmarine but didn't appear to be a bad person. It was obvious she was in a hurry to find something or someone. Edmund almost wished he could help her. But he had a battle to win.

He ran to where he could see the courtyard. It was just on the other side of this wall. Edmund grabbed onto the edge of the roofing and pulled himself up. He edged over the top. He could see the battle now. Archers were just under his feet. He saw Peter just by the center of the courtyard.

An archer looked down at his brother and pointed. Edmund threw himself over the edge and slid down the other side of the roofing knocking the soldier to the ground below.

"Ed!" Peter shouted. Edmund looked to his left and all of the archers turned to him. They raised the crossbows and Edmund broke into a sprint toward the door. He slid past and kicked the door shut. Arrow points came through the door.

Edmund scrambled to his feet and took off in a sprint. He began to head up some stairs. It was his only way out now. He swung open the door and used his electric torch to bolt it. He walked to the edge he was trapped on a tower and his only was out was to fall and there was soldiers at the door.

Maria came up to her father's side as he stood on the balcony. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave you," she said looking down.

There was creature holding up the gate that was half human and half bull. Maria watched in horror as the creature was shot at by Miraz who was only a few feet away from her. The Narnians were retreating as the Minotaur fell to the ground leaving the rest trapped.

Maria had to turn away, she couldn't watch. She couldn't bear the pain of death.

The door was pushed open as Edmund stared at the two soldiers in front of him. He turned around and saw nothing but the ground. This was it; he could die now or refuse to give up.

Edmund dived under the soldiers. As he slid beneath them a blade hit his arm. He winced in pain and tried to ignore it as he closed the door. He grabbed his arm and let out a sigh. Now he just had to escape the castle. He looked down at his arm as blood stained his clothes.

Edmund felt something cold on his neck. He slowly turned and saw a soldier facing him. The soldier pressed the blade to his neck. Edmund heard the door open from behind. There was a pain as a fist connected with his head. Edmund fell to the ground.

The soldiers behind him held his arms. "What do we have here?" The soldier with the sword asked. "Take him to the dungeons!" he ordered. Edmund struggled to stay conscious as his world was turning black. A gag was forced between his teeth, his hands were tied behind him, and he was forced up. Edmund struggled against his captors before giving in and letting the darkness take him.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!!!**


	3. The Boy in the Dungeons

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the people and creatures in it.**

"Lord Miraz," A guard called from behind. Maria, General Glozelle, and Miraz all turned to face him.

"Yes," Miraz answered. "What is it you have to say?"

The guard looked nervously at everyone. He took in a deep breath, "A few moments ago I was given a message from the guards at the north tower." He paused before speaking. "They found a boy at the tower, he was wearing Narnian clothing. We suspected he was a King of Old, he put up a struggle but we soon captured him and he passed out due to injuries on the way to the dungeons. What do you wish to do my Lord?"

Miraz spoke, "Well this is perfect, it gives us the advantage in this war, I am sure the Narnians will be happy to have their king returned to them… alive."

Maria looked up at her father to see his reaction. There was someone down in the dungeons, who wasn't any older than a teenager, and was seriously injured. Her father's face was blank.

A smile spread across Miraz's face, "We shall continue as planned with my coronation in the morning. After I am crowned I will come visit this," he paused, "so called _King_ after my coronation." Miraz turned swiftly and exited the room.

Glozelle turned to his daughter, "You should head up to the bedroom, and it has been a very long night for the both of us."

Maria nodded, "Goodnight Papa," she gave him a hug and left him to talk with the guards.

Maria started her walk to her room when she thought about the boy again. Could she really leave him to die? She turned a corner and walked across the bridge were she could see the courtyard. Dead bodies were spread across the ground. Soldiers surrounded the area preparing to remove the bodies.

So many lives were lost. Narnia was a once great country, and now what it had become was frightening. Maria pushed open the door to her room. She took a seat on the bed.

What could she do? She went over to her wardrobe and searched for old dresses. She saw one crumpled on the floor. It was a shade of light blue that was fading to a possible white. It was perfect. She stepped out into the hall and went across to her father's room.

She knocked to the door and heard no response. She quietly slid through the door and walked over to the side table. Pulling open a drawer she saw a dagger and keys. She carried the items across to her room.

Maria lifted the dress and made a cut at the bottom. For that point she was able to tear the bottom of the dress into a long uneven strip, she continued the procedure until she had three bandages. She moved quickly and returned the dagger, but kept the keys before heading down to the lower levels of the castle.

The security on the castle was strong. Guards were walking the castle searching for Narnians. This was going to be a challenge to get down to the dungeons. Maria knew that if she looked innocent people would believe she was innocent.

Maria moved as fast as she could without looking like she was in a hurry. There was one way to get to the dungeons. She had go through the courtyard and then through a doorway. The door branched off down many hallways, one of the hallways led to the dungeons.

Maria stepped outside and the moonlight shined on her face. She crept down stairs. She would have to go under the balcony where her father was still talking. She made her way along the wall when her foot hit something hard. She fell and covered her mouth to hold in a scream. In front of her face was a faun.

The faun's eyes were wide open but he wasn't breathing. Maria panicked and jumped over the faun. Catching her breath she faced the wall to avoid seeing dead bodies. She turned behind a pillar and watched the two guards in front of the door.

If she got past the two guards she would be free. The door was the only exit because there were no other doors that led outside.

Maria walked casually toward the door when the guard's stopped her, "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The kitchen for a late night snack," she paused. "The raid scared me and I figured some water and a snack would calm the nerves," she said.

"You are General Glozelle's daughter, and I there is no reason not to trust you," he held open the door. "Go ahead."

Maria slid past them and walked toward the kitchen. The guards watched her until she turned the corner. She did grab some water in case she needed to clean any wounds. She waited a few moments before turning back to go toward the dungeon. There was another door, but there was no guard.

Maria quietly thanked the heavens and pushed open the door. There was a set of stairs almost completely dark because no light could get in from this point. There were a few torches on the wall. She crept down the stairs before seeing light again. There were windows with bars on the outside, and the moonlight glistened off the glass.

Maria found the cell with the boy quickly. He was the only person down here. She fumbled with the keys as she shoved each key into the lock. She was unsuccessful until her fourth try. The door swung open. Maria cringed as the door squeaked.

The boy had dark hair and didn't look very old. He had a familiar face. This boy was the same one she had seen on the bridge!

She sat next to him. His eyes were closed and he was still unconscious. His ankles were attacked to a chain that was bolted to the ground. His hands were bound by chains in front of his body. His dark hair was a mess and she saw rope marks were on his wrist. That must have been what he was originally tied with.

She noticed blood stains on his shirt on his upper left arm. She pushed up the sleeve and saw a large wound. She grabbed one of the cloths she had made from her old dress. Maria dipped the cloth in the water. She was worried he would wake up soon so she worked quickly.

Maria wiped the wound and took a second cloth and tied in around the cut to keep the blood from flowing. She couldn't bandage the cut on his forehead because it would be obvious someone was here. She pressed a wet cloth to his forehead and held it there for a moment.

She brushed hair from his face. She took a good look at him. His eyes were closed and she wanted to see their color. She would have to see that some other time. He looked like he would have a nice smile. She wished she could see it someday, but the being that he was an injured captive, smiling seemed rare. He must be a King of Old.

She tried to remember what she knew. The blond one that she saw with Caspian was called Peter, the High King. The other boy that she read about was King Edmund the Just. Maria removed the wet cloth from his forehead, the bleeding had stopped. She wished she could do more for the boy.

Maria's thoughts shifted to her father. How did he feel about prisoners? He was never a cruel man; he was just a good soldier.

Maria stood up and rolled the boys sleeve down. She would come again tomorrow night with food. He will be awake by then, she hoped. He would need some food.

She walked over to the door. She stepped outside and closed the door locking it again. "Goodbye, Edmund," Maria said quietly as if he was awake. She wouldn't see him again after tomorrow; Maria would give him some food then leave him alone. One good act of kindness, which was all it was.

**Please review! I know you're out there!**


	4. King Edmund

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me a while to write. Please review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the people in it!**

Maria stood in the back of the great hall. The light came in through the stain glass windows. The chandelier gave light to the room with a glow. She waited by the back door as everyone rose and the doors swung open. Miraz walked in with this robe flowing behind him. He moved at a slow pace taking in everything around him.

He came up and turned around keeling. Lord Sopespian turned lifting the golden crown. Light reflected and bounced off the red, blue, and green jewels. He lowered the crown onto Miraz's head. A smile came across Miraz's face. He turned grabbing the edge of the robe causing it to swing out. He turned and sat on the throne.

Maria watched as her father and other council members bowed. Maria kneeled and looked up at the smirking king. This was his country now. King Miraz stood and walked to his wife and they left. Everyone followed after him.

King Miraz and Queen Prunaprismia stepped out on the balcony. A crowd was gathered in the courtyard. "Long live King Miraz!" they called out. Cheers broke out among the people. They were unaware of his tyranny. They also didn't know about the captive in the dungeons that Maria had healed.

The King and Queen waited a few moments before backing into their room. Miraz kissed his wife and son and pushed past Glozelle, "Bring the King to me in the great hall," Miraz said with sarcasm in his voice.

Glozelle nodded before walking off. Maria, who was waiting outside the door, followed him. "Where are you going Papa?" she asked.

"King Miraz has asked me to go find someone for him," he answered.

Maria knew that he was to go and find Edmund, "Can I come?"

"No," her father told her, "It is none of your business."

She stopped, "Please Papa! I know that you are going to get the prisoner, and I can handle seeing him! I am not a little girl anymore," she noticed the confusion in his eyes, "I was there when the guard came to tell you and Miraz."

"He is the King now Maria," he lectured, "You must call him by the proper title."

"So can I come?" she asked refusing to give up.

He sighed, "You can come but you have to stay in the back and you can make to comments, if I ask you to leave, you must do so," his voice was stern. "Do you understand me?"

*******

Peter slammed his fist against the stone table, "How could we lose him again?" he demanded. There was a silence in the room. Susan, Caspian, and Lucy watched him. "We have to go back for him!"

Susan's eyes were red with tears, "There is nothing we can do now," she admitted and hated herself for it. "He is in Aslan's paws now."

Peter was filled with guilt. "This is my entire fault!" he shouted in frustration. Ed was gone and it was his fault. They should have left when they had the chance. "I will go back and get him alone, and no one else with have to pay for my mistakes."

"It will risk you getting captured," Lucy piped up. Her dress stuck to her body she was hot with sweat. Lucy hesitated and stuttered, "What is he was killed in battle?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

Caspian was staying in the back with his head down when Peter spoke to him; "If Edmund survived the battle and was captured, what would they do to him?" his voice was shaking. Caspian stared at the three monarchs.

"It is hard to tell," Caspian said. "They will most likely get information from him, my uncle has his ways," Lucy gasped and covered her mouth, "maybe ransom. Your brother would be good bait."

Peter looked at the carving of the lion, "Aslan be with him."

***

A soldier lifted his leg and slammed it into the captive's stomach. Edmund groaned turning over. He stared at the people around him. Two guards, a man, and the girl he had seen on the bridge last night. Out of instinct he reached for his sword. He looked down and saw his hands were chained and so were his ankles.

"What is your name boy?" One of the guards demanded. Edmund stared at him before spitting at his feet. This earned him another kick in the stomach. The guard bent down and unchained his ankles, the other guard held Edmund up. "I asked for your name!"

Edmund remained silent. "King Miraz is waiting for you, and we best not keep him waiting." The guards lead him out of the dungeons. When they reached the courtyard people watched as they passed. Everyone knew he was Narnian. People spat at him as they walked by. Edmund tried his best to ignore them.

The doors to the grand hall swung open and the guards threw Edmund at the feet of Miraz. Pain shot through his knees and he struggled to not make a sound. Edmund kept his head down as he heard Miraz come near him.

"So little king, what is your name?" Miraz asked. Edmund didn't answer. Miraz grabbed his face and lifted it as if he was inspecting him. Miraz placed his hand under his chin. "You must be a King of Old, an enemy of the Telmarnies. You are Narnian." Edmund was ready to hit Miraz because of how much he despised Narnia. Edmund hated how he was so vulnerable. If his hands were not tied he would be fighting this man.

Miraz lowered his hand. Edmund's head whipped to the side as Miraz's palm connected with his cheek. Edmund didn't make a sound. But the slap brought back memories of a person he wished he could forget.

"_Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army," a younger Edmund shouted to the White Witch to protect a fox he barely knew. But this was his fault._

"_An army? Thank you Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty…before he died!" Jadis screamed stabbing the fox with her wand turning him to stone. The witch turned to Edmund. She drew back her hand and slapped him. Edmund grabbed his cheek._

"_Edmund, think whose side you are on. Mine…or theirs?"_

"Your name?" Miraz asked.

Edmund paused, "Edmund," He said looking up at the evil King.

Miraz walked around Edmund a few times. "Tell me Edmund…"Miraz was interrupted.

"It's King Edmund actually," Edmund pointed out.

Miraz cried out in frustration. "Tell me where Caspian is hiding!" Miraz demanded. Edmund stared at the tyrant. After a few moments of silence Miraz looked at the guards. "Why don't you teach out guest a lesson about manners?" Miraz turned away as Edmund was once again lifted off of his feet.

Edmund was dragged back underground. The guards tied him so that his back was to the guards. His shirt was stripped from his back. Edmund knew what was coming. The bandage was noticed by the guards who spoke up.

"I see that someone healed you, and you will have to get ten more lashings because you are in better condition than we thought," The guard held out a whip for Glozelle to take it. "If you will General Glozelle."

Maria watched in horror as her father took the whip and came up next to Edmund. Edmund would be hurt at her expense. Maria turned her head away as she heard the whip crack against the floor.

She then heard the whip cut through the air and hit Edmund's back. She turned and saw blood flow from his back. She let out a small whimper. Edmund's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. There was another crack and a welt appeared on his back.

Maria eventually just turned completely away and took a step outside. She could still here the sound of the whip and a cry of pain from Edmund.

Maria sat down outside of the dungeon and wiped away stray tears. Her father was not that kind of man who would hurt someone.

Her father stepped outside and saw his daughter. Maria didn't look up but spoke, "How could you do that to the poor boy?" Maria asked.

"It was my job Maria, I couldn't let anyone down," He told her.

"But he isn't an adult like you, he must be around my age," Maria said looking at him.

"I am the same man I have always been," Glozelle glanced down at her.

Maria stood walking away, "I thought you were the man I knew, and the man I knew wouldn't have done that."

**Please review! I know you're out there!**


	5. Healing Touch

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia… sadly.**

**Shout out: I have a shout out to WingedFlight for your helpful tips!**

Maria stomped around her room. She shouldn't have yelled at her father. Now there would be no chance of her ever seeing Edmund again. She was in fact stuck in this room. Glozelle had punished her by forcing her to remain in her room. He would be able to hear if she left.

_That boy got hurt because of me!_ Maria mentally kicked herself before taking a seat. She tried her best to take her mind off of him. But she couldn't, she heard his cries of pain ringing in her ears. Edmund must be hurting so much at this moment, Maria couldn't fathom it.

Although Maria knew little of the young king she knew he had a family. How are they feeling? For all they know, their brother could be dead.

There had to be some way she could help the boy without being noticed. She pondered this for a moment when the door opened. "Dinner is here," a servant said placing the tray on the table. _Food! The guards wouldn't see anything on the outside. Maria could heal the boy on the inside._

She began to gather her things when a thought struck her. How would she leave the room? Back to step one. She could wait till her father was asleep. Maria had two ways to exit her room, through the main door, or through the maid's quarters. It seemed simple enough. Wait until Glozelle was asleep than leave through the maid's quarters.

Never mind, the maid knew that Maria wasn't allowed to leave her room. This seemed a lot harder than she thought. Maria waited for a moment before walking into the maid's room.

"Maria is there something you would like?" the maid asked sitting up and placing a book to the side. This servant was more of a friend to Maria, her name was Hanelise and she was only a few years older than Maria.

"My father asked me to go get him some dinner and then see if they needed any help in the kitchen," Maria lied.

Hanelise didn't seem to believe her, "I thought you had to stay in your room?" she questioned.

Maria took a deep breath, "He figured that another punishment would be helping in the kitchen." She gave a small sigh for affect.

Hanelise left for a moment and walked across the hall. Maria waited for what seemed like an hour until Hanelise returned. "He said that it was a brilliant idea to have you go help in the kitchen," the maid sat down and stared at her, "He congratulated me for thinking of the punishment, so he didn't ask you to help in the kitchen."

Maria turned to leave when she was stopped, "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Hanelise asked.

"There is a boy is the dungeons, he was a King of Old," She paused, "His name is Edmund and he must be my age," Maria still didn't turn around, "I can't stop and watch him by tortured, I have to help him."

The maid's face dropped, "Did I ever tell you why I am working in the castle?" Maria shook her head. Hanelise took a deep breath, "My brother was caught stealing food from the castle kitchen to provide for us. He was thrown in the dungeons and was killed by the guards." Her voice cracked, "There was nothing I could do to help him. The guards told me that he was killed in my place. If he didn't give himself up then I would be thrown in the dungeon. So instead of dying I was given a job here."

"I am so sorry," Maria went over to her friend. "I can't let what happened to your brother, happen to Edmund," She pleaded.

"I want to help," Hanelise said suddenly, "I can stand guard and get you into the kitchen without being questioned."

Maria though for a moment before speaking, "Ok, you can help. But if you here someone I want you to leave, I won't have you penalized for my mistake. That is an order," although Hanelise was older than Maria, she was below her in social status.

Hanelise agreed by opening the door to the hallway. She walked into General Glozelle's room and placed a tray on the table and slipped the keys into her apron. The girls walked along the halls looking as innocent as possible. Maria walked past the guards after Hanelise convinced them that they were going to the kitchen. "You get some food and meet me below in the dungeons," Maria whispered. Hanelise handed her the keys and turned down the hall.

She crept down the stairs and turned into the moonlit corridor. There he was, lucky for her he was asleep. She opened the door and cringed again when it creaked. His body shook, he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Maria turned to leave quickly.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked. "What is your name?" Edmund recognized her from the bridge, he ran past her the night of the raid. He saw her again earlier today with a man.

"Maria," she said quietly. "I am the General's daughter." She turned to see his reaction. His face was blank but also filled with pain. He gave her a questioning look. "You are going to have to trust me, my friend Hanelise is coming with food." She walked over to him and sat to face him.

"Did your father send you then, to try and find out about my family," he questioned her, "Because I won't talk."

"No, he thinks I am working in the kitchen. I want to help you please," Maria informed him.

"That is what the White Witch told me," he shivered slightly at the name.

"But I am not a witch, do I look like one?" she questioned.

"I ended up in a dungeon the last time I trusted someone who wanted to help me."

"Please," Maria pleaded, "Let me help you."

He sighed as he looked into her eyes "Well I am Edmund," he told her. He then held out hands expectantly. Maria glanced down at the chains.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that key," she apologized. He sighed and turned from her as Hanelise came in a slid the food toward them. She turned and stood outside the door.

She handed him the bread and water, "I don't think the guards will notice that you ate something," Maria kept her head down, "I am sorry you got beaten at my expense," She could tell that he felt almost betrayed. But then again, Maria didn't know him well.

Edmund took a bite of the food. "Thank you, for helping me."

"But you ended up worse," Maria protested. Edmund sat up but didn't lean against the wall, his back must hurt.

"Yes but I know that I have someone here who isn't going to _try_ and hurt me."

"I really didn't mean for you to get hurt," she gave him a weak smile. Maria looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you clean my back? Just don't put any bandages on it," Edmund suggested. Maria nodded and went behind him.

She lifted his shirt slowly so that it was just above his shoulders. "Hanelise could you bring me a cloth?" Her friend nodded and left for a moment. "I am afraid that this will hurt when I clean it. Do you still want me to clean it?"

Edmund sighed, "It may hurt, but it won't be infected." Hanelise returned and came to her side. She held the shirt up as Maria took a glance at his back. It was torn and covered in dried blood. His back seemed to resemble a map with welts as roads and hills, and the blood was a river running through the land.

Hanelise handed the wet cloth to Maria. She lightly pressed it against his back. He cringed and she drew her hand back quickly. "It's okay, I am fine," he said. Maria slowly continued to clean the blood and as she dabbed the wounds. She ended up trading spots with Hanelise; she couldn't handle causing him pain even if she was trying to help him.

Maria watched as Edmund took deep breaths and kept his eyes closed. He would flinch every time the cloth was brought down on his sore back. She then took another cloth and cleaned the cut on his head. Edmund opened his eyes and watched once Hanelise was done, he lifted his hand and took the cloth from Maria. Edmund stared at the girls again as he held the cloth to his head.

"I think that is the best we can do," Maria said after they finished.

"Thank you," Edmund replied as they stood to leave, "Maria and Hanelise?"

"Yes?" Maria waited for his question.

"Will you come again tomorrow night?" asked.

"We will try out best," Maria gave a slight smile before leaving the dungeons.

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Stories of the Past

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but there has been so much pressure recently so please be patient. I would like to send a shout out to Crazyelf22 for all of her help. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

Lucy left the stone table quickly as she heard anger rise in Peter's voice. Caspian and Peter couldn't get along, but right now they had to work together to save Edmund. Lucy did seem to understand why Peter was so angry. It was Caspian's uncle who had caused so many problems.

Lucy stepped out of the How and walked to the ruins in the center where the gray stone pillars had fallen; she took a seat on one and looked towards the forest. She kept on wishing and praying that she would see Edmund walk out of the woods unhurt. But the chances seemed unlikely.

Footsteps approached from behind and Lucy turned to see Trufflehunter holding a small sword to bring to the warriors practicing in the fields. He paused and rested the sword in the grass and turned to the young queen, "How are you doing?" he asked shyly.

Lucy looked down at her small friend then back to the forest, "I would be better if Edmund were here," she stopped, "Much better."

"I think we all would, my young queen," Trufflehunter came around to the front where he could look at her clearly.

"I hope Aslan will save him again, it was easier that way," she sighed and rubbed a stray tear. Lucy had cried a lot since Edmund was captured. "He must be so alone."

Trufflehunter sat in front of her, "He couldn't be all alone. From what you have told me, Aslan would place someone by his side if he could not be there himself."

Lucy slid off the pillar she was resting on and sat in the grass so she could see the badger in the eye. "I know he will protect him. Aslan would never leave someone completely alone."

Trufflehunter patted her shoulder with his paw and turned when Lucy hugged him from behind. "Thank you for talking to me Trufflehunter." He picked up the sword, nodded, and went back towards the fields.

Lucy flipped over onto her back and remembered the morning they came home.

_Lucy stepped out of the How as a horn sounded through the tunnels of the How. She turned quickly and left the young centaur she was walking with._

_The soldiers emerged from the forest shadows and walked towards the How. Susan was riding on Glenstorm's back, she slid off gracefully and ran to Lucy wrapping her in a hug. Peter and Caspian led the troops with faces of anger and frustration._

_Lucy noticed how the numbers had decreased by at least half from their already small army. Her mouth opened wide, she ran to where two soldiers had placed the DLF and she dropped the juice from her cordial into his mouth. He took a deep breath then sat up. Lucy let out a small sound of relief then turned to Peter, "What happened?"_

"_Ask him," Peter mumbled referring to Caspian._

"_Me! You could have called it off there was still time!" Caspian shouted._

"_You didn't stick to the plan!" Peter responded._

_Caspian's face filled with anger. "If you called it off when we had the chance your brother would still be alive."_

_Edmund_

"_Where's Edmund?" Lucy demanded taking a step back in horror._

_Peter lowered his head as Lucy's eyes filled with tears, "He didn't make it out."_

_Lucy began to sob as she turned and ran to Susan who wrapped her in a much needed hug. "He could have been captured, and if he was then we will find him. We always do." Susan whispered stroking her hair. "We always do."_

Maria shifted once again as she tried to get comfortable in her room. She couldn't seem to sleep. There was too much on her mind for her to handle. Could she save Edmund? What kind of person was he father? Where did her loyalties lie?

It was almost morning and she needed some sleep. She had to go tomorrow night again. Edmund was counting on her.

Maria closed her eyes forcing herself to sleep. Where was her mother now?

_The courtyard of the castle was filled with crowds of people mourning the death of a mother and friend. General Glozelle stood with his head held high and the weight of his newly appointment title of general on his shoulders. He stared at the coffin sitting at the end of the courtyard. Why did she leave me now? Glozelle felt people whisper comforting words as they stood around him._

"_Your wife would be proud," Miraz spoke in his ear. "You should be to." As this conversation continued another person came into the courtyard._

_A five year old girl holding, Helanna's hand. Helanna was the mother's best friend and she held the girl tightly. The girl's black curly hair was pulled back and dark flower was in her hand. The younger Maria stared curiously at the crowds of people who watched her as she walked toward her father in the center of the courtyard. Why were all these people here and watching her?_

_Helanna released Maria's hand as she strayed toward her father. Miraz took a step back allowing her to come closer. Maria was frightened by the large crowds and silence._

_She tugged on her father's arm and asked, "Papa, I am scared. Where is Mommy?_

_This question took the man by surprise as he looked up not letting his daughter see him cry. He glanced down at her confused face then lifted his hand pointing to the coffin._

_Glozelle lifted his head not wanting to see his daughter's heart break._

_Maria understood and her face slowly dropped. She fell to the ground staring at the coffin in horror. "Mommy?" she asked. "Is she coming back?" her voice was small and weak. Glozelle simply shook his head unable to speak._

_At first it was almost silent, "Mommy?" she asked and then small words came from her lips, "Come back."_

_Maria let out a loud cry screaming with tears already sliding down her face. "Mommy come back!" Heads turned as the girl threw down the flower and ran toward the direction of the coffin. "Mommy!" she cried. Some moved out of her way and other's attempted to stop her. Her screaming became loud and her small tears became large sobs._

_Her breath was short and frantic. Maria came to a stop in front of the coffin and she stared in disbelief. Hands wrapped around her waist and the young child called out again. "Mommy come back!" As the hands lifted her she saw her mother in the coffin and she reached out to touch her. But she was yanked back and turned around. Helanna held the girl tightly._

"_Maria please," she pleaded as she forced her way through the crowd. The child didn't become silent and her shrieking continued. As they passed General Glozelle he once again turned away. "We are still here," Helanna whispered words of comfort as she opened a door holding the shouting and weeping girl._

Maria shot up in her bed with fresh tears on her face. "Mommy," her voice was quiet and weak like it was nine year ago. "Where did you go, why did you leave?" she asked silently as visions of the funeral passed through her mind. Rubbing her temples Maria stood up and found a glass of water. Where is everyone when they are needed most?

**Please review! So this chapter was mostly about understanding Lucy and Maria better. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! PS: This has gotten over 100 hits since I posted it and I have gotten one review. So please review! I need to know what you think about this.**


	7. History Lessons

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! So as a gift in return for all the reviews, here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the people in it. All credit goes to the original creators.**

Maria groaned forcing herself up after a restless night. She had been up since the nightmare about her mother's funeral. What was going on with her? She could never seem to get comfortable anymore, but there was not much she could do after all. As punishment for shouting at her father she was forced to remain in her room for the time being.

Tired, she stumbled out of her bed and made her way towards the table where she had left the water. She lifted the glass to her lips taking a big drink then splashing a little on her face to wake up. What day was it anyway?

After a moment she remembered. It was the middle of the week, and it was her favorite day. In the middle of the week she got a private lesson with a tutor and then Maria and her father would eat dinner together at the house they lived in before they moved into the castle.

Maria always looked forward to this day but now she was panicking. Dinner with her father, and he was going to want answers about her strange behavior. Sighing she went to go change into her dress.

***

The guard in the dungeon brutally yanked Edmund to his feet and he woke up to pain. As the guards unchained him he noticed that General Glozelle was there, but where was his daughter? Had Maria been caught helping him?

The guard grabbed Edmund's collar and dragged him out of the room. Edmund tried to ignore the laughter of the Telmarines as he was pulled across the courtyard.

The guards brought Edmund to Miraz for the second time. The tyrant moved across the floor to where Edmund was standing weakly.

Miraz stalked around the prisoner and stopped in front of him, "You should bow to the king," Miraz said with cruelty in his voice.

Edmund looked at the mad man, "I will never bow to you."

One of the guards forced Edmund to his knees, "King Miraz told you to bow."

Miraz looked down at the boy then raised his foot stepping on the chain between Edmund's wrists so that he was forced down so it appeared as if he was bowing for the false king. Miraz laughed as the captive knelt as his feet. Edmund knew that it was forced and he tried to ignore the laughter.

"Edmund, are you going to talk now?" Miraz demanded.

Edmund stared up at his captor, "Never." Miraz took his foot of the chain and the guards lifted Edmund to his feet.

Miraz signaled for the troops to leave, "You know what to do. Don't stop until he talks."

***

Maria met her tutor in the study on floor below her room. He was a middle aged man and gray hairs were just appearing, but he had the brain of the old professor who had taught him. Maria trusted Professor Hywet to teach her the truth. Professor Hywet was a wise man and was very serious in his work.

Maria took a seat at an almost clean table in the messy, small room. Professor Hywet took a seat across from her. "Are you ready to begin the lesson?" he asked pulling out a book.

Maria thought for a moment, Professor Hywet would not lie about history. She didn't have to tell him about Edmund, but her mind was full of questions. Edmund had mentioned a woman called the White Witch. "Professor? What do you know about the Golden Age?" she asked simply.

Tamwyn Hywet looked down at his student. He did know about the Golden Age, he had secretly studied it in his spare time. He had once told Maria that there was a period of time called the Golden Age when four children ruled Narnia, but it was just the basics. He pushed his spectacles closer to his eyes and crossed his hands, "Now why do you want to know about that time period?"

"Well I was reading the other day and I found an old book mentioning a woman known as the White Witch," Maria informed him. Of course this was a lie, but he didn't know that.

Hywet stood up and walked around in search of a book. He found a table where he kept the history books. He began to move books and papers around, Maria eyed him strangely letting a small laugh escape from her mouth.

Professor Hywet was indeed a strange man. He was a great teacher but also very unorganized. Maria always got a joy from watching him scramble around the room in search of something that was right in front of him.

Ducking beneath the table Hywet spotted the book: _100 Years and the Golden Age Following_. It was one of the few copies of the book left. Placing the book in front of his student he searched for the page towards the middle. "Here we are," he pointed to the beginning of a chapter and Maria cringed at the title of the chapter before her.

_Chapter 15: Edmund's Betrayal_

_The White Witch, also known as Jadis, had controlled Narnia for one hundred years covering the land in snow. Four children had entered Narnia after a century of ice. One of the children was named Edmund; he was eleven years old when he first entered Narnia after following his sister who was looking for a fawn named Tumnus (see page 180.) _

_Edmund was the first of the children to meet Jadis. The woman had tempted the boy with a treat known as Turkish Delight. After eating the enchanted snack Edmund turned his family over to Jadis agreeing to bring his family to her castle. At the moment Edmund did not know about the prophecy._

_When all of the children returned to Narnia for the first time as one family, Edmund kept his mind on Jadis. He went to her castle alone and discovered that he was tricked. Jadis kept the young boy prisoner. Edmund would speak when Jadis asked because he was afraid._

_There was a lion named… _

The name was scratched out so she couldn't read it. Maria looked up at her mentor then returned to reading.

_Edmund had betrayed his family and was eventually rescued by the Narnians. Jadis returned to claim the traitors blood, but the lion agreed to go in his place, giving up his life for Edmund…_

Professor Hywet slammed the book shut and tucked it into his arm. "So as you can see, this woman known as the White Witch had tempted Edmund," he stopped for a moment. He had recently heard the name Edmund, but he couldn't remember the where, "Edmund betrayed his family for candy. The Witch seemed like a cruel person because she took over Narnia for one hundred years!"

Unable to speak Maria stared at Professor Hywet. "Um…" she didn't know what to say, "So did Jadis do bad things to Edmund?" Maria knew this was a bad question but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Sighing Tamwyn Hywet answered his student, "Yes she did, and you have to understand that this was a dark time in Narnia's history."

"But did things get better?" she asked.

"Yes they did! The four children: Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter became kings and queens. They were told to be great rulers, they lead Narnia into well… A Golden Age," he shrugged. He bent down and whispered, "The Golden Age was one of my favorite time periods to study."

Maria nodded as Hanelise stepped into the room. Maria's head shot up and looked at her friend.

"Maria you should get ready for dinner soon," Hanelise suggested. Maria stood up in agreement.

"Thank you for the lesson Professor Hywet, I loved it!" she said cheerfully leaving the room and followed Hanelise to the hall.

Maria's mind was not cheerful at all. Edmund had betrayed his family! He seemed like such a noble boy, how could he? Magic must have taken over him at the time of his betrayal. Another thought shot into her mind.

Edmund was kept prisoner by a witch. Edmund was now prisoner to Mir… King Miraz. He must be having memories of his previous captivity. Poor Edmund! Maria was in a daze as she headed up to her room. Thoughts of the White Witch must have done to Edmund haunted her mind.

**Please review! –shifty eyes- I know you are out there!**


	8. Dinner

**Author's Note: I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! I owe a big thank you to my wonderful beta, **_Queen Su_! **Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis!**

"General Glozelle will be upset if you are late for dinner," Hanelise said to Maria through the door.

"He is my father, he shouldn't be too upset! It's at our old house, and anyway, he always gets held up at the castle," Maria said stepping out of the door, pulling her hair out from the collar of her blue dress. Hanelise held the door open for her friend, watching her walk to the stairs.

Maria had always loved dinner at the old house. Ever since her mother's death, they had lived in the castle. They still owned the house, so in the middle of every week they would have dinner there.

She had a busy night; if dinner was too long, she wouldn't be able to go help Edmund. Maria didn't know how he was today because of her lessons. She hoped he was alright; he was in a horrible condition last night.

Maria took a step through the main gate of the castle into the village. Guards patrolled the village, probing the darkness for anything that looked suspicious. The old house was toward the edge of the town.

Pushing the door open she saw that the table was set. She heard her father in the other room. Maria was late, but he was never on time. This meant he probably wanted more time to talk, and it was most likely about her outburst yesterday.

Maria leaned against the door, "Papa! I am here!" She called into his room.

"Go ahead and sit down, I will be out in a moment!" He shouted back.

Maria stepped over to the table and stared down at her food. She took a sip of water as Glozelle took a seat across from her. Maria smiled at her father and took a bite of bread.

"How was the lesson?" He asked, giving his daughter a smile in return.

Maria stared up at him, swallowing the hunk of bread, "It was great! Professor Hywet was really nice, but that is no surprise."

Glozelle chuckled lightly, his split lip made his voice sound thick, "Yes, Hywet is a very nice man. What did you learn?"

Maria smile faded for a moment and she took a bite of the chicken to fill her mouth. She hadn't thought that through. Maria didn't feel comfortable lying again, but would he be furious if she told him the truth.

"Erm," she paused swallowing, "He told me about the Narnian history." That wasn't exactly lying; Maria didn't give him the details.

Her father stared at her curiously, "Did he tell you the old tales?"

"No," Maria said quickly. What did he consider 'the old tales?' Maybe they were different from what she thought. That wasn't lying...was it? "He showed me a book on the monarchy of Narnia."

"Very interesting," Glozelle responded, after taking a drink of water to clear his throat.

"How was your day?" Maria asked staring at the dark tablecloth.

Glozelle assumed she wanted to know about the prisoner. "It was good," he lied. He only did as he was told. "King Miraz wants me to go to the river."

Maria's head shot up, she loved the river. Maria just loved water. "Why?" She inquired trying to make conversation.

"To help speed up construction," he answered simply. "He needs the bridge finished as soon as possible. The troops need to make it to the encampment."

Maria didn't like the bridge. It ruined the natural beauty that surrounded the great river. She sighed, "When are you leaving?"

Glozelle looked away, avoiding her eyes. He knew how much she hated it when he left. "Tomorrow morning."

"Why so soon, you just got back!" Maria set her fork down and crossed her arms. "Can't you just stay a little bit longer?" She pleaded.

"I wish I could stay." Glozelle answered truthfully "I missed you while I was gone and I wish you could come with me."

A smile broke across Maria's face, "Can I come?"

Regretting his words, he answered her, "No."

Maria let out a small cry of aggravation.

Her father tried to sound optimistic, "Professor Hywet has agreed to stay with you."

Maria loved it when Professor Hywet took care of her when her father was gone. He was like an uncle to her, or even a second father.

"He agreed to stay with you here in the house," Glozelle said hoping to give his daughter some buoyancy. She loved this house and it might cheer up to know she could stay here. "Hywet should be here soon." He smiled at his daughter.

Maria nodded; she tried not to show her disappointment. She wanted to go to the river, but she knew she would not be allowed to go.

Her father would be gone, but Hywet would be here. Then Maria could ask him anything about the Golden Age. She wouldn't have to worry about trying to conceal the information.

General Glozelle, Professor Hywet, and King Miraz were all around the same age. When they were younger they all had the same tutor. Hywet had been the best student, but Glozelle had excelled when they studied military. Now King Miraz was different, even when he was a teenager he would stalk around the castle ordering people around.

"I have to go soon, Maria," General Glozelle stood up kissing his daughter's forehead. Abruptly, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Tamwyn Hywet stumbled through the door with an arm full of books and a stack paper. Maria laughed as he struggled to the table. Finally he set his burdens down. "Maria loved the lesson so much today that I brought some more books for her to study."

Glozelle spoke, "Thank you for coming Tamwyn," he said before returning his attention to his daughter, "I love you, Maria."

Maria looked up and wrapped him in a warm hug, "I love you too, Papa!" She stopped, allowing him to go to the door.

"See you soon!" He called back with a wave.

Maria watched him leave for the castle. But she didn't leave the threshold even after his figure disappeared. Maria felt a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for staying with me Professor." She said as she peered at the stars.

Hywet chuckled, "Maria, you only have to call me professor when we are studying the lessons. Any other time you should call me Uncle Hywet, like you did when you were little."

Maria laughed at the long forgotten memories that she recalled as he mentioned them. Her thoughts changed when she remembered Edmund. Maria _had_ to go visit him tonight.

Right after she gave a nice fake, but convincing yawn, Hywet sent her to her room. Maria sat in bed for a few minutes thinking about the evening.

What would Edmund need? Food of course, and a cloth to clean his wounds, but Maria hoped she wouldn't need to clean anything else. Would she tell him what she knew? In the past, he had betrayed his family for candy! After a few moments she decided, not to trust him yet. It was too risky and she barely knew him.

Sneaking into her father's room she opened up the wardrobe and reached down into the box in the corner. Picking up the keys she smiled. When she was ten, her father told her (without thinking) where he kept the second set of keys to the dungeon. Maria tiptoed past the guest room where Hywet was sleeping. Leaning lightly upon the door, she put her ear next to the smooth wood and heard a loud snore from her tutor.

Escaping out the back door, she turned towards the small garden. Their home was on the edge of the village, so the front of the house was facing the streets of stone, but the back was covered in grass facing the woods that stood far away.

She had planted fruit in her small garden. Maria thought Edmund might like the fresh berries. She grabbed the basket that sat on the edge of the house then crept into the quiet garden. The wind blew through the tall grasses around the garden and the slivery moon was waxing in the night sky.

Maria bent over and began to pluck the ripe strawberries that grew scanty in her garden. How much food would Edmund need? There was not a lot so she would have to save some for another night. After picking no more than a handful, she headed towards the castle.

She made it past the guards at the main gate with ease. Again, the two guarding the doors to the dungeon gave her trouble.

But she held up the basket full of strawberries, "I picked fresh strawberries for the castle's kitchen," she beamed at them. They smiled letting her pass.

Maria turned down the hall thrusting the door open that led to the cells. She descended the stairs rapidly, making sure she had everything necessary for aiding Edmund. Maria lifted the keys up and searched for the right one.

As soon as Maria reached the cell where they kept Edmund, she pushed the key into the hole. Cringing as the lock creaked; she stepped in the dimly lit room. She gently closed the door and turned around to face Edmund.

Gasping in surprise she covered her mouth as she saw Edmund leaning wearily against the wall. She was barely able to speak, for her mouth ran dry, "Edmund, what did they do to you?"

**Please review!**


	9. Hurt

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you guys! I am looking forward to hearing from you! Once again I owe a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Queen Su. This chapter was hard to write so I appreciate all of her help!**

Maria stumbled and covered her mouth to hide a gasp as she stared at Edmund's broken figure. She tried her best to recover from the shock and skittered towards the young king. She fell to his side causing the dust to rise around her, littering her blue dress with dirt.

Maria began to panic when she realized that Edmund didn't react when she sat down. Carefully, she lifted his wrist and felt for a pulse.

Edmund let out a small groan of discomfort; his eyes remained shut. Maria sighed in relief, he was alive. Gently she let go of his arm and surveyed the rest of his weary body.

One of the first things she noticed was the cut above his eye. Small drops of crimson blood had dripped down his cheek and crusted over his pale skin. Tenderly, she fingered the gash. To sooth the injury, she placed a cool cloth upon his wound. Still with closed eyes, Edmund's jaw became stiff and he slowly and painfully raised his hand to the rag and held it in place. That gave Maria a chance to examine his other wounds.

When Edmund's hand connected with the rag, Maria pulled her hand back. When Edmund lifted his arm she noticed deeper cuts that graced his collarbone and upper arm. Maria scooted around to his other side so she could get a better look.

Trying not to hurt him, she raised her hand to pull down the corner of his torn shirt to get a clearer look. Maria hesitated for a moment, as if asking for permission. Edmund moved his head slightly. Moving carefully she lightly pulled down the collar, noticing that the scars on his shoulder were just the beginning of his injuries.

Edmund's back was shredded and the scars from the previous days had opened again. Blood stained his shirt turning the blue to a shade of dark purple. Maria stifled another gasp and she backed away, moving to the front.

"Edmund, how did this happen?" Maria asked in a weak voice.

Edmund spoke, his voice was shallow and hoarse, "I didn't talk," he shifted uncomfortably, wincing in pain, "I didn't say anything. I will_ not_ be a traitor again."

Maria didn't say a word about Edmund's final comment, but handed him a cup of water, "You need to drink."

Maria turned pale. The cuts, bruises, and scars churned her stomach. Another thought crossed her mind; her _father_ could have caused some of this pain. He could have beaten Edmund.

Horror washed across Maria's face at the terrible thought. Her head spun and her face turned ashen. "I need help," She said quietly. "I will go get Hanelise, some more water, and other supplies."

Edmund opened his eyes, silently watching her. "I will be back as soon as I can," she reassured him.

Maria tried not to look back as she closed the cell door and walked slowly up the stairs. She was going to be sick, taking a turn down the hall towards the kitchen she stopped at the door. "Can you get two cups of water for me?" Maria asked the servant.

The young woman disappeared for a moment before returning with two cups as Maria asked. Maria quickly drained one cup and she saw Hanelise through a crack in the door. She stood up and waved for Hanelise to come with her.

Setting down her work Hanelise came out into the hall. "Yes Maria?" she asked noticing her pale face.

"Edmund is hurt," Maria whispered so the others could not hear. "I need more supplies."

Hanelise followed Maria outside as they walked to the room where Maria usually stayed. "Was it bad?" Hanelise asked when they were alone.

"Yes. He is brutally injured. It makes me sick to think about it." She pressed her hand to her forehead, exhaling loudly.

Hanelise understood and chose not to say anything until they returned to the room.

Maria stared blankly ahead, thinking of the horror that must have gone on earlier today while she was having a good time at her lessons.

They pushed open the door and Hanelise began to dig around for supplies while Maria swiped a cloth and sat on her bed. She reached over and dipped the cloth into a water pitcher. Leaning back, she pressed the cloth to her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

How could anyone be so cruel? Edmund was not even grown and yet people still hurt him. Her father could have done something.

Maria knew her father; he wasn't that kind of man who would treat someone so young that way. He would never hurt anyone....would he? He had never hurt his daughter. Maria was around Edmund's age, but her father still caused Edmund pain. How could it be?

Maria didn't know if she would be able to look her father in the eyes again. Maria barely knew the young king, but she still felt sorry for him. Was her father always like this? No… That couldn't be possible, he was a nice man.

Until this week she had never seen her father do anything that appalling. He was caring, nice, loving, and a hard worker. This side of him that she saw didn't care for; he was cruel, heartless even! Maria didn't believe it, or she didn't _want to _believe it, but she had to face the facts; her father wasn't has kind as she had thought.

Hanelise's calm voice broke her thoughts, "Maria, we should go now."

Standing, Maria followed her out the door and they walked down through the corridors of the castle in silence.

Hanelise helped Maria past the guards and they turned towards the dungeon. Maria braced herself as they neared Edmund's cell. She unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Hanelise who faltered in her step when she saw Edmund. Barely recovering, they walked forward.

Hanelise worked on treating the wounds while Maria attempted to keep Edmund's mind off the pain. Taking the rag from his head and replaced it with a new one and she held it there. "You were brave Edmund."

He shot her a grim smile, sipping the water that Maria had given him.

The general's daughter avoided his gaze and said, "I am happy to help you, but I am outraged at what they did to you." Maria paused as Edmund cringed; Hanelise was cleaning the cuts on his arm.

"Edmund, I know you must be scared, but I don't understand. What causes you to be so strong through all of this?" Maria asked, but then realized that she might have offended him.

Edmund struggled to speak but he answered, "Aslan is with me. He will protect me because my life is in His paws. What He chooses will be done. He did not bless the raid, but he has blessed me and is giving me comfort in this dark time."

Maria listened carefully to his words about Aslan. Who was Aslan? Edmund seemed to admire him. She noticed that he had said paws. Aslan was some sort of creature? She didn't know about this Aslan, but something about that name warmed Maria's heart.

Edmund sucked in a deep breath as Hanelise pressed a rag to his shoulder. Maria flinched at the look of pain that spread across his face. She turned around and grabbed the basket handing Edmund a strawberry.

Edmund took the strawberry and thanked her before eating. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"I think," he started but then stopped and took in a deep breath, "Aslan put you here. Everything He does is planned," Edmund shifted as Hanelise moved to clean his back. "He knew I couldn't do this alone."

Maria felt a small smile penetrate her sick expression. "He knew I would help you?" Maria inquired, an overwhelming sense of curiosity taking over her emotions.

"He knew that you would do. He knows what you are doing now. Helping me; when no one else will," Edmund answered with faith.

Maria gathered all of her courage to ask that she was itching to say, "Who is Asl…"

Hanelise stood cutting her off, "I think that is the best I can do."

Maria let out a small sigh of frustration because her question couldn't be answered, although, she understood that she had to go. She would need sleep if she would come again tomorrow night. Edmund appeared to be exhausted too.

Reluctantly, Maria grabbed Hanelise's arm and pulled herself off the ground. She wiped the dust off her dress. "Edmund, will you be okay?"

Edmund opened his eyes and looked at them gratefully, "I hope so."

"I will try to come back tomorrow if I can," Maria said closing the door and locking it. "Please stay safe."

Edmund closed his fatigued eyes, "I hope to see you tomorrow. Thank you."

Maria smiled, "You're welcome. Please stay safe, I like visiting you, but not under these circumstances," Maria admitted. He didn't answer, so she said, "Goodnight Edmund."

Edmund said, "Goodnight Maria."

**Please review!**


	10. The Gentle

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you! A quick note: at one point Edmund says, "Gotted"** **instead of got. He is supposed to say that! Once again thank you to my wonderful beta, Queen Su!**

Susan stood at the edge of the field, staring into the forest. She was nearly alone now, the majority of the brave soldiers had returned to the How for the night. The few that remained were those who kept watch while she practiced. Lucy sat back by the center of the field where the stone pillars had fallen. She often sat there for hours, staring at the night sky.

Trufflehunter lifted the practice target and stumbled due to its large size. "Are you ready, Queen Susan?" He puffed.

Susan pulled an arrow from her quiver; nocking the shaft onto her string, "Ready!"

Trufflehunter began to move behind the trees; Susan took her aim and fired.

_Thwack._

Her arrow flew through the air and slammed into the target, causing Trufflehunter to fall. One of the fauns, who was on guard, ran out to help him up; taking the badger's place. Trufflehunter nodded to apologize for his fall before running towards Lucy. The faun lifted the target and prepared for Susan to fire.

Susan focused on the target and glared at it as if it were a real Telmarine. She was ready to unleash all of her anger, frustration, and depression.

"Ready!" The faun's muffled voice was heard.

Susan released another arrow. The shaft flew into the trees and dug into the head of the wooden 'Telmarine'.

The Gentle Queen let out a deep breath and continued to shoot, firing rapidly. With each shot, she let out a grunt of frustration, or allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

_Thwack._

Why Edmund? Susan asked herself this question many times, but she couldn't answer the question. Edmund was her little brother and she had to protect him. Peter spent a lot of time alone and Susan had to watch over everyone else.

Lucy had left her place of rest and rode up to Susan on a horse. Susan turned around with her bow raised and ready to shoot. She let out small gasp, "Lucy, don't scare me like that." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She was thankful that it was dark because she hated it when others saw her cry.

She lowered her bow as Lucy spoke, "I thought you would want to go for a ride."

Susan agreed and mounted the horse. Susan clicked her tongue, spurring the horse to action, "Go on Chennault."

The two sisters rode through the forest with watchful eyes and open ears. Lucy constantly rubbed Chennault to keep the sorrel mare calm.

"Lucy?" Susan asked, breaking the silence.

"I know what you are going to ask Su," she paused. "I still think Edmund is alive."

Susan remained silent until she pulled the reins back. Chennault stopped slowly. Lucy hopped down and then Susan followed tying Chennault to a close tree. She pulled out her bow and arrows in case of need.

They had arrived at the place where they first met Prince Caspian. Susan turned around and saw Lucy signaling for her to follow. Lucy led her to an area where a path of trees grew.

The area was filled with a magical presence as the two sisters wondered over to a large rock. The sisters took a seat before lying down on their backs to see the diamond stars.

Lucy seemed focused on something, so Susan chose not to speak and let her mind drift back to when they were still in England and before they had known Narnia existed.

--

"_Susan! Please go with Edmund, dear!" Mrs. Pevensie called to her six-year-old daughter._

_Susan turned and followed her younger brother towards the playground. He waited by the steps for the slide. She took his small hand and led him up the stairs until they reached the top. _

_Edmund took a seat at the top and sat impatiently as Susan sat on the slide next to him and smoothed out her skirt. He waved his hand and waited until Susan grabbed it before the two slid down. Edmund cheered as they reached the bottom._

"_Can we go again, Suzy?" He asked in a small voice. Susan felt his hand wrap around hers and she pulled him in the opposite direction._

"_After we have a snack," she answered. _

_They sat down next to the family. Susan glanced over to where her older brother was sitting on the grass with the two- year-old child._

_When Mrs. Pevensie realized that Susan and Edmund had returned, she turned to the other children, "Peter! Lucy! It's time for a snack."_

_Susan straightened Lucy's bow and waited for her mum to hand out the cookies. Peter hugged himself and wiped his nose as a burst of cold air passed through the park._

_Mrs. Pevensie handed a cookie to each of her children. She stopped at Susan and stared for a moment then asked, "Where is Edmund?"_

_Peter, Susan, and Mrs. Pevensie looked around before standing. Lucy held up her arms and waited for Mrs. Pevensie to lift her up._

_Susan turned around as they spread out. Peter walked towards the playground and Mrs. Pevensie went to go check near the loo. Susan glanced back to make sure she could still see her mum._

_She moved further away but still kept checking to make sure she could see them. She heard the sound of weeping coming from behind the trees._

"_Edmund," Susan called out._

_There was a pause and a tearful voice called back, "Suzy!"_

_Susan peaked into the woods. She took a step forward and her foot sank in the muddy leaves. "Edmund where are you?"_

_She saw some leaves move and ran forward to that spot. "Edmund, there you are!"_

_Edmund was huddled on the ground cradling his arm. "Suzy you found me!" he said through his sobs._

_Susan bent down and inspected her four-year-old brother. "Edmund, what happened?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down._

"_I wanted to go slide," he gasped, "But I saw something and then I went too far away and gotted lost! I fell and hurt my arm!" Edmund held up his hand to show her his wrist which was bent in a strange direction and was swollen._

"_Come on Edmund, we need to go find mummy!" Susan said lifting him up. She carried him a few feet but his legs kept slamming into her knees. She shifted her weight and tried to move him again._

_She began to scream, "Mummy! Peter! Help!" Susan sat down and leaned against a tree and held her little brother._

_Mrs. Pevensie came into sight and lifted Edmund off of his feet. Susan took her other hand and they moved out of the shadows. Peter stood with Lucy swaying next to him. "What happened to Ed?"_

_Mrs. Pevensie began to walk ahead as she whispered to her son and placed him in the car. "Edmund got lost, but Susan found him."_

_--_

Susan turned over to make sure Lucy was still next to her. Susan had found Edmund. Why couldn't she do that again? Susan protected Edmund, she always had. When he was hurt then she would help like any older sister would.

--

"_Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund shouted into Peter's face. He turned swiftly and left the room._

_Susan stared at Lucy whose eyes were red with tears and Peter who watched the door with a blank expression. "Well that was nicely handled." Susan stormed out and followed the direction that Edmund had gone._

_She went to his bedroom and could hear movement on the other side of the door. "Edmund?" she asked._

"_Go away!" he yelled through the door. Susan thought for a moment before walking in silently and sat down next to him on the floor._

"_Ed," she started. "What happened back there?"_

_He didn't look up but mumbled a few words. "It was only a joke."_

_Susan listened, "You have been fighting with Peter a lot."_

"_He thinks he is charge!" Edmund looked up at Susan, "He isn't dad!"_

_Susan put her arm around him. He started to shrug it off, but then stopped, "Why did he have to go to war?"_

"_He had to help England. He did it to protect us."_

"_Why couldn't he protect us at home?" Edmund's eyes shifted to the picture on the side table then returned to Susan._

"_Well," she thought for a moment before speaking. "Dad wanted to keep us safe. Dad trusted mum to keep us safe for him."_

"_We are far away from all of them!" Edmund responded with anger._

"_But you have me to protect you," Susan said before hugging him._

_--_

Susan was frustrated with herself. She had found him when he was lost and protected him when he was scared or hurt. Now he was lost and hurt, she couldn't do a thing about it.

Susan turned and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep. She decided it was best not to wake her sister, so she looked up at the stars and wondered if her brother was looking at them too.

Suddenly, Lucy shot up and started to run towards Chennault.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Susan called.

Lucy turned around, "I heard Aslan! There is trouble at the How!"

**I hope you all enjoyed seeing more of the sisters. Please review, I love to hear from you all!**


	11. Temptation

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for all of you! Thanks again to my wonderful beta: Queen Su!**

"Susan, can Chennault go any faster?" Lucy pleaded as they ran though the forest. Susan clicked her tongue and kicked until Chennault was in a full gallop. Susan stared into the darkness ahead of her hoping that they would near the entrance to the How.

Lucy had not told Susan what she heard Aslan say, but it was an emergency. Tension filled the air as the minutes ticked by.

They galloped out of the woods, into the clearing. A satyr was the first to notice the girls. Susan pulled the reins; Chennault came to an uneasy stop. Lucy jumped off and ran. Susan threw the reins to the satyr before pursuing her sister.

"Lucy!" Susan called as her sister ran through a group of warriors who had gathered outside. "Lucy what is going on?"

Susan ran the best she could in her dress. Finally, she caught up with her sister and readied her bow. Peter ran into the girls as they sprinted around the corner. Peter looked curiously at Susan who turned around with wide eyes and shrugged. Peter whipped out his sword and sprinted ahead of the girls.

"Queen Susan! Queen Lucy! King Peter!" Trumpkin called from behind them. They all stopped to face the dwarf. "I think Nikabrik is planning something! I can't find Prince Caspian," he said through each gasp.

"Hurry Peter!" Lucy urged her oldest brother. Peter took a small glance into each opening of the How, but continued to run. As they neared the center, he ran past the room where the Stone Table was; he froze.

Susan and Lucy had felt it too, an icy chill in the air. Peter looked at his sisters, Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to Susan.

Susan looked at everyone as a frightened voice filled the corridors of the How. "No, this isn't what I wanted!"

Peter lifted his hand, waving for the girls to follow as he turned into the lit hallway.

A cold voice confirmed their fears. "One drop of Adam's blood, that's all I need, and I am yours. _My king._"

Cries of protest were called from inside the How. Peter dropped his sword in shock. He slid down the wall and crumpled to the ground. Placing his head in his hands he took a deep breath.

No.

It couldn't be!

Susan was the first to regain herself; she shook Peter lightly to knock him out of his trance. He lifted his sword with a hint of confidence.

Peter stood up with the help of his sisters and stepped around the corner. Peter took in another breath and he glanced around at Trumpkin, Susan, and Lucy. "Susan, go get reinforcement," he whispered. The gentle queen looked unsure but did as she was told. "Trumpkin, come with me. Lucy, stay here and wait for Susan to return."

A shout left the king's throat, "Stop!" He leapt into the room and surveyed the scene.

A wolf held Caspian in his grasp. The Witch stood before them, locked in a icy prison. Nikabrik stood to the side, watching with glee and an old hag danced with delight.

The wolf was the first to react. It released Caspian and stormed at Peter. Trumpkin ran around the Stone Table and charged at his old friend.

Trumpkin thrust his short sword towards Nikabrik's stomach. "You know Queen Jadis can help us Trumpkin," the black dwarf teased. Nikabrik lifted his sword and slashed down at Trumpkin's shoulder.

At first Peter stood still in terror and shock when he saw the Witch. The werewolf noticed this and took a chance. Luckily, Peter spun from the creature's attack and sliced its lower leg. Peter vaulted off the Stone Table and dived at the creature. He landed on the werewolf's back, causing the creature to fall.

The werewolf rolled over, pinning Peter to the floor. Peter struggled under the weight of the werewolf. He reached for the dagger in his boot as the werewolf clawed at his face. Peter felt blood run down his face as the skin broke above his eyes. He could almost reach the dagger. Peter raised his arm and tried to shift his weight.

Making a daring move, he clenched his fist and jammed his hand into the snapping jaw of the werewolf. Peter cried out in pain as his skin cracked around his arm.

Lucy heard the struggling and Susan was taking too long. She pulled out her dagger and a rock lying by her feet. She ran into the center of the How and saw Peter dueling with a werewolf.

She looked at her brother and turned to help him, but through wet eyes she could tell that he didn't want help. Lucy almost disobeyed, but chose to go after Caspian. But not before calling, "Susan, please hurry!"

The hag continued to circle Caspian tempting him. She almost had him! His hand was raised on his own. She just couldn't break the trance…

Lucy slammed herself into Caspian's side. He immediately fell out from the witch's spell. He clutched his hand and rested his head on the wall breathing heavily. Lucy stopped at his side and placed a drop from her cordial on his hand. The hag charged at them, Lucy picked up the rock that was in her hand and threw it at the hag's head. The ancient hag let out a cry and stumbled back into the circle pressing herself against the ice. Jadis whispered into her ears.

She checked Caspian quickly before helping Trumpkin.

The valiant queen whipped out her dagger and swung it around Nikabrik's neck. The black dwarf shoved Trumpkin away and clutched Lucy's arm spinning her around. He dug his dirty finger nails into her skin around her wrist trying to release the dagger from her grasp.

Nikabrik's first attempt failed, so he pulled her arm up and the tip of dagger started to scratch the skin on her back. Trumpkin had ran around Nikabrik and slashed. Nikabrik's eyes widened and his breath left him as he fell to the ground. Lucy wrapped Trumpkin in a thank you hug.

Peter strained his other arm and shoved his knee into the werewolf's stomach. Peter grabbed the dagger and with a strong swing of his good arm he stuck it into the back of the werewolf's head. The wolf gave one last howl of pain before collapsing on top of Peter.

Lucy and Trumpkin ran to his side with Caspian following. The trio pushed the werewolf off Peter. Lucy took the time to pour drops from the cordial on his wounded arm. He cringed in pain as the cordial began to heal him.

Peter couldn't wait long enough for it to completely heal because the hag was still left and she was coming for them. He pulled out his sword and stepped around the Stone Table. The hag turned on him and stepped in the circle. She backed away causing Peter to come forward.

Her plan worked.

Peter turned and stared into the icy eyes of the White Witch. She didn't speak yet he heard a voice inside his head as she smiled at him.

_Peter? Do you think Edmund's capture is your fault?_

It did seem like it was his fault. He could have called it off, but he didn't.

_Do you know what they are doing to your brother in that castle?_

Images flashed through Peter's head of Edmund being beaten and teased.

_He will give up soon…_

There was another image of Edmund signing to become a solider for the Telmarines.

_He has always been a traitor._

There was a moment where he saw Edmund fighting him off and winning.

_Hurting your family…_

He saw Edmund shouting at Susan and shoving Lucy.

_You need someone on your side… I can help._

Peter didn't hear Susan enter the room. Lucy watched in horror as Peter took a step toward the White Witch.

The hag noticed that Caspian was coming towards her. She couldn't lose another chance at freeing her queen. She threw her body against Peter causing him to fall onto the ice.

Peter felt a cold hand wrap around his arm that had _almost_ healed.

All the images that had gone through his mind disappeared as they were proven to be lies. The White Witch exhaled a breath of freedom, her first one in years.

She stepped out of the icy prison, and looked down at the now weeping king who was surrounded by his family.

"Peter?" She said a cold voice. "Have you missed me?"

The remaining Pevensies looked up at her black eyes and turned around. Other Narnians had filled the How and were staring at the new woman who had appeared.

"Where is Edmund? Have you lost him again?" She teased. "I should pay him a visit."

None of the shocked Narnians challenged her as she walked toward the exit. "I am beginning my own army. Anyone who wishes to join me may." Jadis turned her head towards Lucy, Susan, and Peter.

She stepped out with a few of the dwarfs and the hag now following. Their last hope had failed them. The High King had given into temptation.

**Please review!**


	12. Snow

**Author's Note: Happy holidays to all of you! This will be the last chapter of the year, but the next chapter will have Edmund in it! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this year, and a special thank you to my wonderful beta, Queen Su.**

Maria woke up late again; she was always tired after staying up each night helping Edmund. It had been two nights since she had seen the worst of his injuries. King Miraz had left the next day to go see how the bridge as improving.

Last night Maria was able to have a real conversation with Edmund; he was still wounded and was stiff, so he didn't move too much. Maria had a discovered a few things about Edmund. He told the story of his family when they entered Narnia for the second time and talked about a rather interesting group of creatures with names like Glenstorm, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin. He still didn't mention anything about his first visit to Narnia which Maria was most interested in.

Maria yawned and rubbed her eyes, her ears picked up the sound of rain pouring down outside the walls of her home. Clumsily, Maria made her way towards her dresser where she chose a simple green and black dress. She then stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen where Hywet was sitting at the table eating what looked like very badly cooked food.

"Good morning," he crinkled his nose and thought for a second, "or afternoon, Maria. You slept very late today." He said with a smile. Hywet was just a cheerful man in general.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Hywet," Maria fulfilled his request of calling him uncle with a sleepy smile. "Thank you for cooking breakfast, or lunch."

Maria took a large bit of the food and discovered her thought was correct… the food was not well cooked. Forcing another smile on her face she smiled and took a large drink. "What are we going to do today?"

Hywet glanced out the window then back at Maria, "Well I wanted to go on a walk, but that seems like a bad idea."

Maria would have loved to go on a nice walk to take her mind of things, but that seemed unlikely with this downpour of rain. Maria loved the rain but was unsure that Hywet would allow her to go outside in this weather. "There are other things we could do inside."

Hywet thought about her comment and then his face brightened, "I have been meaning to clean out my office and maybe organize my books!" His face dropped again, "But you wouldn't want to do that."

"I would love to help you! Even if it is cleaning, I love spending time around all the books and seeing all of the artwork you have stored in that mess. But do you think when we finish organizing the library, I could take a book with me?" Maria asked eagerly.

Hywet laughed and pushed his plate away, giving up on what looked like food, and spoke, "I think that can be arranged."

Maria helped Hywet clean the table of the dishes and then simply tossed the remaining food outside and into the grass. The duo finished getting ready and within a few minutes they were standing at the door staring out at the rain.

Hywet found two cloaks and they both put one on, tossing the hood over their heads to prevent them from getting wet.

As soon as they stepped outside Maria realized it was unnaturally cold for this time of year. In fact some of the rain resembled snow.

The two scampered between streets until they reached the castle gates which were left open during the day hours. Of course they both had to be checked by guards before they could enter.

Once they reached shelter Hywet ripped off his cloak and shook it out causing water drops to fly everywhere.

"Those poor guards have to spend all day out in this storm." Maria glanced out at them sympathetically before following Hywet into the castle and towards the study.

As the pair reached the study Hywet pushed open the door. "Maria, could you close the window before we all freeze to death?"

Hywet was also very forgetful, so he often forgot to lock the window so when the winds were high it often blew open.

Maria fulfilled his request then turned to him. "Where should we start?"

"Let's start with just putting the books back on the shelves," he answered grabbing a pile of one of the tables.

Maria did the same and picked up books with titles like: _The History of Telmar, Laws of Narnia, Narnian Creatures and Where They Are Found._

Hywet didn't have a very strict system, so Maria just set the books on the shelves before returning to grab another. Occasionally she would open the books that she found and read the first page, or set down one she may want to read later.

She turned back and watched at Hywet picked up scrolls and walked around placing them on tables and then he stopped and stared curiously at the window. "What is that?"

Maria's head shot up at the sound of his voice, she turned her head to see what he was staring at. Snow could be seen falling from the sky. "Is it snowing?"

Hywet nodded still confused, he made his way towards the window pulling it open and sticking his head outside. Maria followed and felt as cold snow landed on her skin. It couldn't be snowing! It was nowhere near the time of season. The wonderful rain had been frozen and now it was snowing. She glanced out at the village where people stepped out of their homes and stared at the sky, guards in the courtyards did the same. Young children didn't understand how unusual this was so they went outside and fell down in the grass playing in the snow.

Maria looked at Hywet again, "Professor Hywet? Is it snowing?"

The man laughed a little, "Of course it is snowing! Can you not feel the cold air and see the white flakes?" he joked happily.

Maria laughed at his reaction, "I can see that it _is _snowing, but _why _is it snowing?"

Hywet pondered her question and furrowed his brow as he tried to think. "I can honestly say that I have no idea why it is snowing."

"Professor, do you think we could-" Her sentence was cut short by Hywet's question.

"I thought I told you to call me uncle." He said, leaning picking up a book that sat on the floor.

"We are in the study now, so you are Professor," she corrected. "Do you think we could maybe go enjoy the snow?"

Hywet answered by handing her a cloak and putting his on as he walked towards the door, "After you, Maria."

The pair scampered down the steps and into the courtyard where snow was sticking to the hard stone. Guards attempted to remain stiff but they would constantly brush snow off the top of the helmets or shoot each other bewildered looks of confusion.

The two smiled at the guards and walked through the houses and towards Maria's home to get warmer before they trekked into the snow. Maria ran into her room and grabbed a pair of gloves and also changed into a thickest dress she could find.

"Uncle Hywet, I am going outside," she called back as she made her way to the back door.

She stepped out and into the field. She bent down and grabbed a small pile of snow. It had been so long since the village had a good snow! The last time she remembered seeing snow was when she was eight and had been stuck inside with a cold.

She felt the wet snow slid through the gloves and felt cold frost chill her fingers. At first she was surprised at the feel of snow, but it was wonderful all the same. She rolled the snow into a ball and pressed herself against the wall waiting for Hywet to step outside.

"Maria come play with me!" a small voice pleaded behind her. Maria turned to see a young girl no older than six and her black hair stuck to her face. Lilliana was Hywet's niece and loved to play with Maria.

Maria held up her hand and looked down at her, "Lilliana. do you want to help me play a trick on your uncle?"

Lilliana nodded eagerly and listened for Maria's instructions. The small girl picked up the snow like Maria had told her, the two girls waited for Hywet to step out of the house.

The man stepped out and squinted staring out at the people who were playing in the snow. He took a step forward and Maria threw the snow at him. Her aim was off but she still hit him on the back of the head.

Hywet turned around and saw Lilliana with her arm held up to toss her ball of snow. Lilliana threw the snow and it landed on his shoulder.

Hywet grabbed his shoulder and fell to his knees with "pain" and Lilliana ran up to finish him off. Maria laughed and followed the little girl over to where Hywet was gasping for breath.

Once she reached where he was laying in the snow and probably freezing she heard him say, "Oh, you got me!"

Hywet stood up and began to run away from the two girls. Maria helped Lilliana make more balls of snow as they ran after him giggling with joy. Maria and Lilliana caught up to him and threw all the snow they possibly could until Hywet ran up and lifted Lilliana into the air and spinning her around.

Lilliana was no longer giggling to herself, but bursting with laughter. Hywet was her uncle but more like a father to Lilliana. The girl's father had been one of the three soldiers killed during the attack at the river.

Maria's train of thought was broken as she felt snow hit her back. She turned to see that Hywet was standing beside Lilliana handing her snow as she threw it at Maria.

"Oh no," Maria cried as she pretended to run away. "Don't hit me!"

For a moment Lilliana hesitated until she realized Maria was still smiling so she pelted her with more snowballs.

Luckily Maria was saved by Hywet who made a suggestion to go back to Lilliana's home towards the center of the village.

Maria and Hywet each took on of Lilliana's hands and they scurried along the streets covered in snow. Maria had only been over to Hywet's house a few times. He moved in with his sister, Helanna, after her husband had died to help raise Lilliana.

As they reached the house Hywet knocked on the door before stepping in. Helanna greeted them warmly.

"Tamwyn, I wasn't expecting you for at least an hour!" Helanna laughed before hugging him and picking up her young daughter to bring her closer to the fire that was started.

Maria followed and stood next to the warm fire with Lilliana as Helanna and Hywet talked. As she warmed up her mind drifted towards Edmund once again, it was horrible that he had to remain in the dungeon instead of coming to play in the snow.

Helanna brought the two girls some warm hot chocolate, Maria took a big sip and then felt the back of her throat burn. She coughed a little bit and took a very small sip now prepared.

As the two adults talked Maria took a seat in an old chair and thought for a few minutes. Why had it been so cold today? It was around spring, and it was snowing. It had shocked everyone in the village. Had it snowed at the river too, her father, Sopespian, and King Miraz were all at the river. Could it be frozen? The wonderful, beautiful river that Maria loved so much could not be frozen!

Lilliana took a seat next to Maria. "That was fun," she cheered kicking her feet up.

Maria lost her concentration and turned to the little girl. "It was very fun! Was that the first time you have been in the snow?"

Lilliana thought for a moment. "I think so," she crinkled her nose with a confused expression plastered on her face.

Maria always thought Lilliana was adorable! She was small for her age of six, and her dark hair was wildly curly like Maria's although they were not related in any way. Maria had helped to take care of Lilliana since she was eight years old when Lilliana was first born.

Maria felt Lilliana's small hand wrap around her free hand, "Can we go play again?"

Maria nodded and they walked towards the table to ask is they could go outside again. As predicted the adults said it was alright as long as they stayed close to the house.

Lilliana jumped with excitement and ran towards the door. Maria opened the wooden door for the little girl as she followed her outside.

As soon as they were both outside Maria realized that more snow had fallen… a lot more. It was definitely colder than before too.

"What is happening?" Maria asked no one in particular.

Lilliana pressed against Maria to stay warm. "It's really cold!" she wined but it was obvious the child still had plans to play.

Despite Maria's wishes to return inside the two started walking towards the field once again. It was then that Lilliana asked a strange question. "Maria, who is that woman in the blue dress?"

Maria looked up to where Lilliana was pointing. She saw a woman with what appeared to be a long blue dress that looked like it was made from snowflakes. Her light blonde hair was swept back as wind whistled through the air. In her hand there was a wand made of ice and a group of dwarves followed behind the strange and intimidating woman.

"Are those dwarves?" Maria said to herself. She had never seen a dwarf up close before.

Maria pulled Lilliana along towards the house where she could be dropped off. As soon as she could see the front door she ordered Lilliana to inside. Reluctantly the child obeyed and Maria ran towards the castle.

What was happening? Were the Old Narnians coming back? What evil was afoot?

**Please review!**


	13. Discoveries

**Author's Note: Happy new year everyone! This was a fun chapter to write but also hard at some points so thank you to my wonderful beta, Queen Su**

Maria ran into the castle not too far behind the evil looking woman. Guards and servants from all over the castle had seen her come in and had now gathered in the courtyard to see her. Maria pushed her way through a group until she found Jacobi standing towards the front. The woman looked around at the groups.

"I wish to speak to your king," she said in a cold voice.

One of the guards stepped forward, a dwarf quickly pulled out a sword and glared at the soldier. "He is away on business," the guard spat out before blending into the crowd.

"Then who can I speak to?" the chilling woman asked.

Lord Sopespian stepped out of the group, "That would be me. Who are you?"

The woman gave a frightening smile, "I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia and ally to Telmar. I wish to speak to the prisoner in the dungeons."

Lord Sopespian chuckled to himself, "Guards, escort this woman to the dungeons."

Jadis noticed that they wanted to keep her as prisoner. She quickly spun around and stabbed the tip of her wand into one of the soldiers. The crowd gasped and stared at her in horror. "I wish to speak to the prisoner."

"So you are in fact the legendary Queen Jadis," Lord Sopespian pause, "Or should I say White Witch?"

"I am a Queen and I demand you treat me as one, take me to the prisoner immediately!" Jadis roared, staring at everyone with her black eyes.

Lord Sopespian flinched at her voice; he bowed slightly and led her along, "Of course, my Queen."

Maria stood close to Jacobi as Jadis and Lord Sopespian passed. Then the crowd started to follow, Maria struggled to get close to the front. Jacobi ran at her side as he also was curious as to what would happen.

Jacobi reached the front and was now at Lord Sopespian's side and Maria was right beside him. They passed through the halls and rounded a corner into the dungeon.

Maria caught side of Edmund in his cell sleeping uncomfortably, his side rested against the wall.

"Jacobi, open the door," Lord Sopespian demanded. Edmund stirred as the door creaked open and then closed.

Maria found herself being pressed against the bars of the cell as the crowd tried to watch the scene unfold.

A cruel smile fell onto Jadis's face as she looked at Edmund's helpless form. Maria wished she could shout for him to wake up but she knew that would risk her safety. One of the guards bent down and unchained Edmund's ankles, leaving his hands tied. Edmund remained asleep.

The guard lifted his leg and slammed it into Edmund's stomach. Edmund's eyes shot open and he hunched over coughing. He didn't turn around but held his head and closed his eyes. The cell was freezing and he shivered as a cold hand reached down and grabbed his face.

_No._

Jadis turned Edmund's head and then bent down to face him in the eyes. Edmund kept his eyes closed muttering to himself, "You're not real. Aslan killed you. You're not real. Aslan killed you."

"But I am real Edmund dear, much stronger than before," Jadis teased.

Edmund opened his eyes to face reality as he stared up. His emotions raged as he panicked. This wasn't happening! The woman who haunted him for so many nights was back and alive! She couldn't be, Aslan killed her and saved him. It was not real!

But yet it felt so real. The cold air, the cruel voice, the heartache, the pain, the betrayal, the lies, all of Edmund's memories became things of the present. Everything bad he had done came flooding into his mind. Edmund pulled away from Jadis and he stood up trying to scramble away. Guards surrounded the prisoner but Edmund didn't give up, he had to escape this nightmare.

Although he was still sore Edmund fought to break the line of guards. He slammed his body against one of them with tears stinging at his eyes; he had never felt so weak. "Please, don't listen to her!" He pleaded, pressing against the soldiers and desperately searching for an escape route. A guard grabbed the chain on his hands and held him, the guard spun Edmund around to face Jadis.

Edmund kicked and pushed against the guards holding him as Jadis laughed at how pathetic he looked. Jadis took a step forward and Edmund kicked her away, but she grabbed his ankle and yanked his foot out from under him and Edmund slammed against the ground. He felt some of the wounds on his back split open and the Telmarines gasped as Edmund was dragged back to the center of the cell.

The guards lifted Edmund to his feet and one word escaped his lips, "How?"

Jadis smiled and cupped his face, "Your brother let me free. He betrayed Narnia… just like you."

"No you are lying!" Edmund protested. "Peter wouldn't do that!"

"Oh but he did, he did it for you," Jadis turned to the audience and laughed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"I don't believe you!" Edmund shouted. "Peter would never do something that treacherous!"

"How else would I be alive?" Jadis teased as Edmund's face fell in defeat. "I needed Adam's blood, and your brother gave it to me."

Edmund regained his confidence, "Peter will kill you with his bare hands. If he doesn't, then I swear…"

Jadis's fist connected with Edmund's jaw and he gasped in surprised. "Where is Peter? Has he rescued his little brother yet, has he even tried?"

Edmund once again dropped his head in defeat, but he wouldn't give up completely; he knew Peter would think of something.

The guards dropped Edmund to the ground at Jadis's signal and chained him again. "I am going to travel through the woods in search of the loyal Narnians who will fight alongside the Telmarines and my great personage. Obviously, the pathetic soldiers didn't kill all of them. Together we will create the largest army Narnia has even seen."

Jadis turned to Lord Sopespian, "I wish for some of the guards to come with me, at least twenty if not more. After I find more Narnians we will go straight to battle."

Lord Sopespian hesitated but then bowed, "Of course," he looked at the crowd. "All soldiers go to the courtyard immediately!"

Maria was shoved to the side as soldiers scrambled out of the dungeons and the crowd was parted as the pushed to the door.

Lord Sopespian held open the door as Jadis left, "You may take any solider you choose."

Slowly the dungeons emptied and Maria stayed towards the back. Once the crowd cleared she turned towards Edmund's cell.

"Edmund," Maria said quietly. "Edmund please say something." Edmund looked up at her and scooted towards the bars of the cell. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Edmund what did she do to you?" Maria urgently inquired. "Who is she?"

"Someone I never thought I would see again," Edmund said quietly turning around, too weak to look her in the eye.

Maria once again thought it was best not to mention that woman to him. But the way that Edmund reacted when he saw her, the image of how scared he was flashed through her mind. Edmund's reaction made her sick, the way that woman must have treated him… Maria just couldn't fathom the thought.

"Edmund, I don't know how, but I am going to get you out of the prison," Maria promised. "You need to be with your family again."

Edmund didn't turn around but still spoke, "What she did to Narnia the first time was horrible. Peter isn't prepared for what she will bring, he needs more time." Maria didn't understand what he meant but she listened with interest. "He needs more time; I can give it to him. I can delay the White Witch, bloke the path she is planning to take."

"You are planning on going after her?" Maria said surprised at the risk. "I'm sorry Edmund but that just isn't a good idea! You can't face her in your condition."

Edmund turned around with a spark of hope in his eyes, "I didn't say I would have to face her. I will just delay her; we both heard that she is planning on searching the woods for more Narnians. The woods she will search was my land. I was crowned by Aslan and I know the paths she will take. If anyone knows how to slow her down it would be me. Maria, I need to get out of this place. Your father had to have another key somewhere! He was the general after all."

"Yes but I don't know where to look," Maria protested.

"You promised you would get me out and you will find a way. There is always a way, finding the key to escape is of the upmost importance," Edmund explained. "Was there anything important to your father? During the Golden Age Peter kept the key to the dungeons in the pocket of the tunic he wore when he was crowned. He never wore it again, but the key remained hidden the whole time we ruled over Narnia."

Maria gave a small smile, "I can think of a few things that are _very _important."

"Does that mean you will do it?" Edmund perked up.

"I will try but I must argue against you going after her," Maria answered reluctantly.

"Peter can't face her," Edmund pointed out.

"But you can?" Maria almost shouted. She took a breath, "Whatever that woman, that _witch_, did to you was horrible. Just watching how you acted when you saw her was enough to scare me. Not to mention that you are in a horrible condition."

"Maria, I can handle it as long as Aslan is with me. I hoped I would never see her again, and I saw her today. I don't think I can handle seeing her again, so I won't. Like I said before, I am just going to delay her," Edmund said scooting back.

Maria sighed and nodded agreeing to the task, "I will come back tonight and tell you what I find."

Maria stood up without a word and headed back out of the dungeons. The courtyard had cleared except for the soldiers waiting to be chosen by Jadis. Maria noticed that the children were no longer playing in the snow and enjoying the weather, instead it was silent as Jadis chose her troops.

One by one she called them forward, Jadis would point to a soldier and Lord Sopespian would call their names. Maria watched as Jadis pointed to a person, though she couldn't tell who exactly she was pointing to. Lord Sopespian's booming voice was heard, "Jacobi!"

Maria watched in horror as her friend took his place among the troops that would travel through the forest with Jadis.

A few soldiers brought two horses strapped to a chariot for Jadis to ride in on her journey. Maria saw as the soldiers were prepared to leave, they spread out saying goodbye to family or they walked to the armory to gather weapons. Servants brought forth food and blankets for the travelers.

Women walked around hugging and asking for the safe return of their husbands and brothers. Maria moved into the crowd and pushed her way towards Jacobi. She barely missed him as he went towards the armory.

"Maria what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

Maria stared up at her friend. Now he was leaving too, like her father and there was a chance he wouldn't come back. "I saw the woman enter the village and I ended up watching the whole situation. She scares me Jacobi; I don't want you to go with her."

"I would still be here if it was up to me," he sighed, "But I don't have a choice. You will be good while I'm gone?"

Jacobi had been like an older brother to Maria, she met him when she was eight and then he became a soldier and was an apprentice to the general, her father. "Your father asked me to keep an eye on you," Jacobi explained. "So stay out of trouble won't you?"

Maria had to lie straight to his face. "Of course I will."

"Good," Jacobi said rubbing his fingers through her curly hair like an older brother would.

Maria turned and headed upstairs towards her father's room in the castle. She made her way through the corridors and appeared by the north tower; Maria walked by as always then stopped. _Wasn't the north tower where Edmund was captured?_

Maria walked back to the door and pushed it open, there was another set of stairs that she climbed and then pushed open another door reaching the top of the tower.

Carefully Maria looked around; she went to the edge and saw a sudden drop which explained why Edmund couldn't have escaped that way. Deciding that there was nothing of interest Maria chose to leave and as she walked towards the exit something caught her eye. Maria walked over and saw a short, thin, metal stick with what looked like glass on one end.

Maria kicked the object to make sure it wasn't deadly; with a clang the metal stick rolled over and hit the wall. Maria cautiously picked up the metal stick and held it at arm's length, "How strange."

She realized that there was a little button on the side. Maria closed her eyes, scared about what might happen if she pressed the button. She put a slight amount of pressure on her thumb and gasped waiting for something bad to happen. Once Maria opened her eyes she saw a light on the wall, she pushed the button and the light was gone. Maria waited a second then pushed the button again this time the light this time was on the ground.

Maria kept the light on and moved the light in every direction seeing if it only would shine in certain places. She watched as she moved the metal stick she realized the light followed. Maria spun around a few times and saw the light spin until it gave her a small headache. The light landed on her foot and Maria quickly moved her leg out of the way and inspected her foot to make sure she wasn't injured.

Maria spun the metal light stick until it shone directly in her eyes. Quickly she turned the metal stick away. "Edmund will have to hear about this weapon. The light goes right into the enemies' eyes and causes them to look away!" Maria said proudly to no one. Although the metal stick did scare her she decided to keep it.

Tucking the metal stick under her arm she continued to walk towards the courtyard to go back to the village. After thinking for a moment she realized that her father didn't keep important things in the castle where anyone could access them.

Maria left the castle quickly and noticed the snow had stopped falling, she also saw Jadis leaving with the troops as they reached the forest edge. _So the snow travels with her? _Didn't Professor Hywet say that the winter lasted for a hundred years because the White Witch was so powerful? This snow only lasted a few hours and was gone with the Witch, maybe she wasn't as powerful as she claimed to be.

Maria reached her old house and saw Hywet waiting at the table. "There you are!" he exclaimed coming towards her. "I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry, I wanted to see what was happening," Maria apologized.

Hywet straitened up, "You were always curious like your mother."

Maria smiled at his compliment. "Can we have dinner soon?"

"I am having Helanna bring some over," he laughed. "I don't think we should take a risk at eating my food again."

Maria laughed and walked towards her room. She placed the metal stick under her pillow then went across the hall towards her father's room.

The first thing Maria thought of was her baby blanket. When Maria was younger she was given a small blanket that belonged to her father as a child, but once she grew out of it she gave the blanket to her father for safe keeping. Maria went over the side table and opened the drawer, she reached in and grabbed the blanket. Maria unwrapped the cloth square and hoped that a key would fall into her hand, but there was nothing.

Edmund mentioned that his brother had kept the keys with the clothes he wore the night of the coronation. Her father didn't have anything like that, but he did have the tunic he wore the night of his wedding. Maria threw open the wardrobe and reached into the pocket of the tunic, once again she was met with nothing but broken off buttons and dust.

She next looked at her mother's dress which was hung next to her father's tunic. But there were no pockets to hide a key in.

Maria check anywhere she could think off: under the pillow, in books, beneath the tables, and behind the door. Soon Maria was ready to stop looking, but there were a few more places.

Jumping onto the bed Maria lifted her arms and pushed on the canopy that hung above to see if maybe a key might fall out, but it never happened. Maria turned around and saw a box sitting on top of the wardrobe.

Maria jumped down and grabbed a chair, stepping up Maria grabbed the box and set it on the table. Gently Maria opened the box and saw it was filled with jewelry that belonged to her mother. Maria assumed her father never had the heart to sell the old jewelry. Piece by piece Maria emptied the box, as Maria pulled out a necklace she realized that was the last piece… but there was a little hole at the bottom.

Maria rubbed her hands along the side of the box and saw that there was a line that went around the interior of the box. Sticking her finger into the hole Maria pulled open a secret compartment, inside she found a key.

**Please review! I do have a quick note: As we have reached a major turning point in the story I wanted to tell everyone who has read The General's Daughter how lucky I am to have reviewers and readers like you all! **


	14. Freedom

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter for you guys! I hope you like it and thanks again to my wonderful beta, Queen Su. I also wanted to give you all a heads up the posting through March and April will be very slow. I will be lucky if I can get one chapter in. I am really sorry for the delay, but theatre is also a big part of my life and the spring show is just about to start. In case you were wondering the show is Sabrina Fair. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Maria had to stop herself from shouting with excitement. She had finally found the key to help Edmund and he would be free. All Maria had to do was unlock the chains and Edmund can go back to his life.

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. He had to escape too, and guards would be patrolling the castle. The only weapon Maria had was the metal stick and anything else she could find around her home. Edmund must be skilled, but he was injured and that wouldn't help the situation. Maria was sure that Edmund would have a plan once he escaped; he seemed smart and would realize that Maria couldn't sneak a sword past the guards. So she would have to lead him to the armory.

Maria searched in her father's room for a weapon. He was very over protective and was sure to have something. Maria made her way towards a built in cabinet space where her father kept weapons. As expected, there was a lock. She pulled out the key she got from the jewelry box and the lock clicked. There were swords, daggers, a bow, and a quiver of arrows hanging from a hook.

Dashing back to her room Maria decided that her dress would be a little to noticeable for sneaking and moving quickly. She changed into a dark green traveling dress with a few hidden pockets which would be perfect for the daggers she found. Maria also found a belt which she tied around her waist, and a black cloak.

Maria grabbed the metal stick and went back to her father's room. There were four hidden pockets from what Maria could see; two in the sleeves and two in skirt of the dress. Carefully, Maria placed the daggers in the hidden pockets and placed the metal stick on the belt before pulling the cloak tightly to hide the weapon. To complete the attire, Maria tied a string to the key before placing it around the belt.

The general's daughter went to the kitchen and without a word began to pack up food in a basket. "Maria, what are you doing?"

Hywet leaned against the wall curiously. "I- I was just going to bring some food to the women who had husbands go with the… the woman who was here earlier," Maria lied.

"Well you should be careful, something is going on around Narnia and it is not going to be good," Hywet said yawning. "I am going to go to bed soon, so go deliver the food and come right back."

Hywet took a seat in a chair by the fire and pulled out one of his books. Maria nodded agreeing that she would be back soon but she was also thankful that he didn't ask to accompany her.

Covering her basket Maria made her way to the door, she took one last look at Hywet before pulling the hood over her head as she walked into the night. As Maria walked she apologized to her father in advance, "Papa I am so sorry."

Maria reached the castle gate as they began to close the drawbridge. Maria ran quickly across to reach the guards in time. One of the guards stopped them from raising the bridge and walked up to the gate.

"Is there something you need Maria?" a guard asked quietly.

"I brought some food for the women of the castle," Maria answered nervously. The guard looked at her then turned around to talk to the others.

After a few moments the guard walked out of sight. Maria sighed as her spirits dropped, Edmund would have to wait. "Maria," the guard called.

Maria turned around and realized that the guard was poking his head outside of a door that was further down from the gate; she smiled and ran to where he was standing. The guard held the door open and waited for Maria to enter the castle before explaining, "All the women should be below grounds and you have half an hour until we come find you and then lift the drawbridge."

Maria nodded thankfully as the guard escorted her to the door that led below grounds. The same two soldiers as before stood watch as she entered the hallway. The guard watched her as she turned the corner for the kitchen; she listened carefully as the door clicked shut. Maria immediately turned around and ran towards the dungeons.

Edmund's head shot up as Maria came into sight; she quickly unlocked the door and fell down next to Edmund. "I found the key."

A huge smile broke across Edmund's face as he held out his hands for her. Maria's hands shook as she pushed the key into the lock. Within a matter of seconds, Edmund's feet and hands were free. "Thank you Maria, you did it."

Edmund stood up uncomfortably which reminded him of how sore he was. Maria handed him two of the daggers she found. "This was all I could hide; I also have this metal stick which is an interesting weapon."

"My electric torch," Edmund took the torch from her hand. "I cannot believe you found it. How far are we from the door?"

Maria walked forward as they exited the dungeons, "Once we leave below grounds there is a door on the other side of the courtyard."

Edmund followed her as he walked up the stairs, "We will need horses and weapons. They took my sword when I was captured, where would they keep it?"

"After the raid the guards took the swords to the armory and the entrance to the stables is closer to the door," Maria explained before stopping Edmund from going further. "There are guards on the other side of this door. Are you ready for them?"

Edmund readied himself and took the daggers in his hands. "From what I know the best target would be the neck area. When I say, open the door and lead the way."

Maria grabbed the handle and Edmund nodded, Maria yanked open the door as Edmund stabbed a guard in the back of the neck. The general's daughter gasped as the guard fell to the ground and Edmund went to kill the next one. "Help me with the guards."

Maria held the door open as Edmund pulled the guard into the hall so it no one would spot the bodies immediately. Edmund grabbed a sword from each guard and abandoned the daggers, he handed a sword to Maria who stared at it in horror. "Edmund, I can't kill someone."

"We can't waste time so we will forget my sword but still show me the way to the stables, but use the sword only when necessary. After all, your father must have trained you," Edmund assumed.

Maria pulled Edmund behind a pillar as a guard passed; the pair waited in silence as the guard walked past and continued to stroll around the courtyard. Maria signaled for Edmund to follow as they reached the stables that were inside.

"There are probably going to be guards on the other side of the door," Maria warned Edmund before he threw open the door.

As soon as they were spotted the two guards charged at them, Edmund ran forward to attack. Maria watched as Edmund strained to fight, still sore from his injuries that he had received while being held prisoner.

Maria saw the second guard come at her with all of his strength, Maria held up the sword hoping it would save her. The guard stopped once he realized who was standing before him; glancing at his partner who was dueling with Edmund.

Maria tried her best to keep a still as the guard readied himself to fight. Maria did the one thing she could think of, and that was to talk him out of it.

"You wouldn't kill a woman would you?" Maria said glancing over at Edmund who struggled with each blow. "Not even a woman, just a girl."

The guard kept a strong stance, "But you are a girl against Telmar, an enemy to us."

"But I am also General Glozelle's daughter. Imagine what would happen if you kill," Maria took a deep breath and shuttered for her bravery was fading, it wouldn't take long for the guard to discover how she wasn't very strong, "What would happen if you killed me?"

_Edmund please hurry! _Maria looked back at Edmund who was about to finish off the soldier.

Maria gulped and turned back to the guard, "You could be punished severally, and no one would believe that a girl would help a prisoner escape. You will be thrown in the dungeons," Maria didn't get to finish because a sword was trusted through the guards back and he fell to the ground dead.

Edmund hunched over in pain gripping the wall for support. Maria just stared at the dead body as she began to feel sick, she quickly turned around and went to check on Edmund. She desperately tried to ignore the fact that the kind boy she had begun to know could so easily kill someone, it scared her.

"Edmund are you all right?" Maria asked taking a step closer.

Edmund took a deep breath, "Just a little sore. But we should be going; we don't have much time before someone discovers I am missing. Can you get two horses ready? I just need a moment," Edmund turned over and looked at the horses that were beginning to grow wild at the sight of them. "Those two towards the end," Edmund pointed to a brown horse and a black horse. "They look strong, go prepare them please."

Maria agreed and made her way towards the two horses, she reached the brown one first. Maria was glad that Edmund had chosen this horse; Maria loved the mare because although the horse was strong, it was also very kind and gentle.

The horse neighed as Maria stuck out her hand. "Hello Melosa," Maria hoped to calm the horse down by addressing the horse by her name. Gently Maria stroked the horse's bay coat.

Carefully Maria stepped closer to Melosa, she never let go of the horse's side as she began to place the saddle on the horse when Edmund came to her side. "I should begin to prepare the other horse, what is his name?"

Maria looked the black stallion then back at Edmund, "His name is Tulio, but I would be careful he is not as peaceful as Melosa."

Edmund slowly approached Tulio who shook his mane wildly as Edmund came into sight. Edmund went through the same steps as Maria. He kept on repeating Tulio's name and was careful not to startle the horse.

Maria was shocked at how easily Edmund was able to put a saddle on Tulio and the bridle in his mouth. Edmund turned around to help Maria with Melosa, "I was good with horses during the Golden Age."

Maria smiled and pulled herself onto Melosa's saddle. "This horse is so sweet; one of your sisters should be able to ride her with ease. Tulio on the other hand is best for you or your brother."

"Thank you for your help Maria. I have one more favor to ask, once we get outside the castle can I stop at your home and gather supplies," Edmund asked. Before Maria could answer guards busted through the doors and began to shout.

Clicking their tongues and kicking the horses' side the duo charged into the crowd. Edmund pulled out his sword and swung at the soldiers who ducked as the loaded the crossbows.

"Get the bridge up! Close the gate!" the soldiers called out to the others in the courtyard.

"Hurry!" Edmund shouted as Maria went ahead of him on Melosa. The guards tried desperately to close the gate as Maria got closer. The bridge slowly began to rise and Maria kicked Melosa so she would go faster. She made her way out of the courtyard of the castle and went across the bridge not realizing that there was a small jump that Melosa made easily.

Maria turned around and looked at Edmund who was making his way to the gate, Tulio sped up and Edmund ducked as they went under the gate and across the bridge, Edmund clicked his tongue and Tulio sped up ready for the jump.

Tulio landed ungracefully onto the other side as the gate went up, Edmund on the other hand groaned in pain as the land shook his injuries. "Lead the way."

Maria kicked Melosa as he led them through the village hoping that no one would see them from the commotion. A few people stepped out of their homes and watched as the two rode through the village, but most soon returned back inside. They took a sharp turn as they watched the guards start to lower the drawbridge again.

"This is where we stop," Maria said as she pulled on Melosa's reins. She jumped down and Edmund followed, tying both horses to a tree that rested near her house.

"We don't have long so hurry," Edmund told her as he waited for the door to open. Maria slowly pushed the door open and checked are for Hywet, once she declared it was safe she waved for Edmund to come in.

Maria led him to her father's door but she stopped, "The weapons are stored over that way, tell me which you want, I will hand them to you and then you go load them onto the horses." Maria took another step into the room and unlocked the weapons storage.

"We already have the two swords from the guards, but go ahead and grab another," Edmund ordered. "Get a quiver of arrows and a bow."

Maria did as instructed; she took the weapons to Edmund who loaded the supplies onto the horses. "Do you still have the daggers?"

Maria looked around, "No, I seem to have lost them in the castle."

There was a long pause and Maria started to run towards the backdoor to make sure Edmund was alright. She found him standing up pressed against the wall. "Go get four more daggers, but be extremely quiet, the guards are in the village."

"Will you need anything else?" Maria asked before turning back. "Food, water, or blankets might be helpful."

Edmund slid back inside to help; he waited in the hall as Maria grabbed four daggers and gave them to Edmund. "Keep one just in case the guards come barging in," Edmund warned pushing a dagger back into her hand. Maria nodded and stuck the dagger into her belt loop. "Now where can we find food?"

Maria leaded him towards the kitchen when she heard a noise; she turned back to Edmund with wide eyes. Edmund also heard the sound so he quickly looked around for a hiding place. "Under the bed in the first open room you see," Maria shooed him away as Hywet came into view.

"Ah Maria," Hywet yawned taking a seat, "How did the food delivery go? I am going to assume you are hungry now also?"

Maria followed his eyes and saw him staring at the food in her hand, "I-I just was a little hungry and so I woke up and came to get a snack."

Hywet rubbed his eyes sleepily, "I didn't even hear you come in, you were always a quiet one."

Maria laughed lightly, "You shouldn't be awake right now, I am sorry I woke you up."

Hywet stood up, "I guess you are right, an old man like me should be asleep."

"You are not that old," Maria answered with a small smile. "Goodnight."

She watched as Hywet stumbled back to where he was sleeping, once she heard the door close she went right back to packing. Edmund would know what food he would want so she went to gathering blankets.

Edmund came up at her side and took the blankets to put on the horses. "Now all that is left is food."

Maria dug around and began to wrap bread in a sack and handing the food off to Edmund. "What about water?"

Edmund ran back inside, "Fill up a canteen with any clean water you have, if I run out then I can turn to nature."

Maria followed his instructions; she met him in the hall and handed him the two canteens. "That should be all you will need."

"I can't thank you enough Maria," Edmund answered. "You have been a great friend."

"This is the guards! Open this door immediately!" a voice shouted from outside. The door began to shake and give way as the guards slammed their bodies onto the wooden door.

Hywet came back into sight, "I am coming! I am on my way," he stopped and looked at the kids standing in the kitchen. "Maria, who is this?"

"We have orders to search this home," the soldiers called.

Hywet's face dropped as he stared at Maria, for the first time he looked furious. "Maria who is that boy standing beside you?"

Maria looked down, "Edmund."

Hywet thought and straightened his posture, "The boy who was in the dungeons? Maria what have you done, releasing a prisoner. I do not understand; he is an enemy of Telmar!" Hywet pointed at Edmund who took a step forward ready to fight if necessary.

The guards tried to break down the door again and they shouted but Maria was determined to explain. "He is not just any prisoner. As a professor, I thought you would realize who he is. Can you not recognize the former king of Narnia?"

Hywet froze, "King Edmund?"

Maria nodded and opened her mouth to speak when the door crashed down. "Arrest that girl for helping a prisoner escape and take the boy back to the dungeons."

Maria began to shake with fear as the guards came into her home. "Maria, did your father train you?" Edmund whispered.

Maria turned slightly, "What are you doing Edmund?"

"When I say to, run to the horses and head for the woods," Edmund spoke softly.

"I cannot come with…" Maria was about to protest but when the guards advanced Edmund shouted.

"Run!" Maria and Edmund took off for the back door. Throwing open the door Maria jumped onto Melosa.

"The guards are coming in the back!" Maria called to Edmund who threw the food onto Tulio and then jumped on.

Kicking the horses Maria looked back at her house where Hywet stood in the yard waiting with the guards who surprisingly didn't come after them.

"We need to get into the forest and then start tracking the White Witch's path," Edmund told her.

"You want me to come with you?" Maria asked shocked.

"Your father must have trained you, and I will need help fighting if we see anyone," Edmund explained. "We are very lucky they didn't come after us."

--

Back at the house Lord Sopespian stared into the darkness as they watched the two escape into the forest. "Should we go after them?" a guard asked from beside him.

"No, I have other plans for them," Sopespian answered as a smile spread across his face.

**Please review!**


	15. Change of Plans

**Author's Note: Don't worry readers I am back! Not that I was ever officially gone. I had a terrible case of writers block, and my busy schedule didn't help out. This chapter was not read by my beta, Queen Su. But it has been lovely working with her! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, all original characters belong to C.S. Lewis. Maria, Tulio, Melosa, Ramillo, and Harken are the only characters that belong to me.**

Edmund sped through the woods on Tulio with Maria trailing behind. He hadn't said a word when he came to a sudden stop; carefully Edmund walked over to a rock and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Edmund why are we stopping," Maria asked with panic in her voice. "They are right on our tail."

The Just King signaled for Maria to come sit down. "They aren't following us, they just stopped."

"What makes you so sure?" Maria said taking a seat.

Edmund sat up strait. "I spent many years in Narnia running around these very woods, I know when I am being followed."

Maria walked back to the horses, "So should we keep going or stop for the night. You really need some rest."

Edmund stood back up and walked towards the horses, Maria took this as a sign that he wanted to move on. "It would be best if we went further into the woods, just for safety. The White Witch is sure to head deeper into the woods to find troops who are still in hiding."

Jumping onto Melosa, Maria waited for Edmund to go ahead, seeing that she had no knowledge of these woods. Edmund didn't say a word as he jumped on and took off.

The pair headed off once again, Maria had never been this far out in the woods; so she was also surprised at how comfortable the horses were. Edmund obviously knew the land well, he rode in silence as he looked at the damage that the Telmarines had done.

After a moment he spoke up. "This was my land you know? Aslan had crowned me to the Western Wood, and now looking at the damage that has happened since we left… I feel as if I have let my people down."

There was another long silence. "It was not your fault," Maria said so quietly that Edmund wasn't sure if he had heard her say anything at all. Maria cleared her throat and spoke again, "The Telmarines invaded after you left, and nothing you could have done would have stopped them."

"We didn't mean to leave, it just happened. But some of the Narnians," he stopped talking and just looked forward. Maria desperately wanted him to go on, but at the same time she didn't want Edmund to feel uncomfortable.

Maria noticed as they went deeper into the woods how the scenery changed. Closer to where the castle and village there were barely any trees, but as the moved forwards she noticed that the trees were overgrown and it made traveling very difficult. Maria constantly found herself ducking to avoid branches or Melosa having to jump over a fallen log.

"Edmund can we stop for the night? You really need rest and we have a long journey ahead of us," Maria suggested.

He stopped and looked around then pointed. "Fine let us make camp over there; I think I can see a bit of a clearing."

They turned to the left and sure enough there was a very small clearing just enough for the group to fit.

Edmund began to set up camp while Maria tied the horses to a tree. Once the horses were set up Maria joined Edmund who handed her some food, Maria took it gratefully then summoned up her courage to ask him a question.

"Edmund, why are you so set on stopping that woman who came to the castle?"

He was taken aback by her question and surprised. "My brother needs time, all of the Narnians do."

"Do they really need time? Edmund our chances of actually slowing her down are slim to none. The best thing we can do is get you back to your family. They probably need you there."

"I'll get back to them in time, but since we're here we should slow her down…" Edmund was cut off when Maria grabbed his arm suddenly.

"There's something in the woods," Maria said, her voice shaking. "That bush over there was moving, and it wasn't just the wind."

Edmund placed his hand on his sword and raised his voice. "Who goes there? Show yourself!" Maria took a step back as the bush shook wildly.

The bush shook one last time and out rolled a rabbit mumbling to no one. "Blasted bird, couldn't slow down for one second," the hare stood up on its hind legs and realized the two humans. Maria jumped back in surprise.

"He can talk!" She exclaimed.

The hare looked at her. "Well of course we do, we aren't as stupid as you Telmarines think!" Edmund cleared his throat. "Oh King Edmund I have found you!"The hare looked at Maria. "And King Edmund's friend I have also found you and King Edmund's Friend! I have also found you!"

The hare then stopped and bounced around as if looking for someone. "Well I have beaten Harken here. Oh King Edmund you remember Harken don't you? That bird, the Swift, he said that he would beat me to find you and he wouldn't stop until he reached you."

The hare stopped for a moment and Edmund took advantage of the silence seeing that this hare had a lot to say. "Reached me? Why on earth would you need to reach me?"

"Oh forgive me King Edmund; I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Ramillo the Hare, friend and brother of Camillo the Hare. I believe you are more familiar with my brother, he is quite the political figure…" Ramillo stopped himself before he lost track of what he was supposed to say. "Oh as to why I am here it is because Queen Susan sent Harken and I to see where you were being held at the castle, and on the way there I ran into you! This is wonderful you have escaped."

Edmund realized that his siblings didn't know of his escape yet, so they were probably still worried sick. But he stayed focused, "Susan sent you and Harken to find out where I was so she could do what?"

"Come get you of course! High King Peter is simply a mess without you at his side!" Edmund signaled for Ramillo to lower his voice. "It is urgent you return home at once."

Edmund turned around and saw Maria smirking at him seeing that Ramillo had just proved her theory right. They needed him back. Edmund smiled and walked away to start a fire. Maria moved closer to the hare and spoke to him. "So should we begin our journey back tomorrow?"

"Oh yes we should! As soon as Harken comes back around, oh it will be the joke when he realizes you aren't at the castle," Ramillo bounced around, and then he turned back to Maria. "Well I don't know your name Miss?"

Out of instinct Maria curtsied awkwardly at the hare, "My name is Maria and it is a pleasure to meet you Ramillo the Hare."

"Wonderful to meet you Lady Maria, a pleasure indeed, but may I ask why you are traveling with King Edmund." Ramillo questioned.

Maria smiled at the new friend, "I helped him get away from the castle."

"Oh you are a brave lady! Are you going to go with us to the How?" Maria laughed at how curious and hyper the hare was.

"I intend to see Edmund go back with his family before I return to my own. Now if I can ask a question: what is the best way to get back to Edmund's family?"

"Traveling along the river, that is how I found you!" Ramillo exclaimed proud of himself.

Maria found herself laughing once again about how young the hare acted. Like a little child who just won a race! Ramillo once again bounced around the area, getting out any energy he had. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep in. Wake me once Harken arrives, so that I may be the one to feel like the winner." Ramillo scooted over to a patch of grass and curled up into a ball.

Maria moved over to the fire where Edmund was sitting. "He is quiet a lively fellow isn't he?"

"Did the rabbits or hares talk that much in your time?" Maria asked taking a seat.

Edmund smiled at the thought of his old time. "Yes they were. I remember there was one hare that we didn't quite know his purpose in the castle, but he was there. He would bounce around giving news to everyone."

"Sounds wonderful, you will have to tell me more about your first visit in Narnia sometime," Maria smiled then got back on subject. "So Ramillo suggested we travel along the river. What do you think about his plan?"

Edmund thought for a moment. "It seems to be a good idea. We have water to cool off, it will lead us to right about the How."

"So then you will be able to see your family again, tell me about them."

"Well," Edmund started. "The oldest is Peter, he is the High King. Peter was an excellent swordsman and very noble. He seemed to have the hardest time when we returned from Narnia."

"Are you close with him?"

"Yes of course. Throughout the Golden Age we always went on campaigns together, we were side by side at everything."

"You seem to be the best of friends," Maria commented. She often wished she had a brother or a sibling at least. "What about your sisters?"

"The next one is Susan, the Gentle. She always acted older then she was and cared about everyone. When I was little she would always watch over me," Edmund glanced over at the sleeping hare. "It seems that she still is."

Maria envied how close his family seemed, but she was still happy to learn about them. "I can't wait to meet them."

"The youngest is Lucy, she was the first to find Narnia. Without her we wouldn't be here. She always kept the faith, even when we were at the lowest points. Coming back to Narnia was hard for her, all of her friends were gone," Edmund said, "But she still has us, and she doesn't take that for granted."

Maria had someone who was like a little sister, she was always happy. Little Lilliana, she would love to have been here, seeing Narnia from a new light.

"So tell me about your family," Edmund smiled. "You know about mine but I still know nothing about yours."

Maria's family was so simple compared to Edmund's. Nothing to be proud of, but she told him anyway. "It is just my father and I. My father, as you know is the general. He was childhood friends with Miraz and my tutor, Hywet."

"Are you happy he is the general?" Edmund asked suddenly. "I'm sorry if that seems rude to ask."

"No it's fine. I am very happy he is, his position takes care of our family. He was awarded with the honor of the general just after," Maria was hesitant. "Just after my mother died."

"Maria I am so sorry," Edmund apologized.

Maria forced a small smile. "Its fine, I didn't know her that well. She got sick in the winter and never healed."

Edmund would have said more, but he was interrupted. "King Edmund! I have found you!" He turned around and saw Harken flying towards him. Maria on the other hand was once again surprised by the talking creature. "I beat that rabbit here; I checked all over the castle and was headed home when I saw the fire light! Ramillo is probably hopping around the castle as we speak."

Maria quietly stood up and shook Ramillo who shot up and darted over towards the fire. "Actually I arrived long before you did."

The Swift then sunk down and settled on the branch, defeated. "Well seeing that you are safe, I should go give the news to Queen Susan. Come on Ramillo, you have won, now let's get on with our journey."

"Excuse me, Sir Harken," Maria asked.

"And who are you?" the Swift demanded.

"She is a friend," Edmund answered.

Harken looked curiously at her. "Any friend of King Edmund's is a friend of mine. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could take a message to my friend Hanelise, to let her know I am safe, she will then give the message to my tutor." Maria was nervous about his answer.

"I would be delighted!" Maria moved closer to the bird and told him everything about where to find Hanelise, and what she looked like. "I will get started right away!" Harken turned to Edmund, "Then Ramillo and I will head back to the How and prepare for your arrival."

Maria spoke up, "Actually I was wondering if Ramillo would stay with us, after all it has been some time since Edmund has been here and he could get lost. Not to mention I don't know the area at all."

Ramillo jumped in excitement and surprise that he had been offered to stay. "It would be my honor to be a companion to you!"

Edmund pulled Maria to the side. "Are you sure you want him to stay with us, he is a little loud," Edmund whispered.

"We need another companion, plus he can let us know if anyone is coming to close to us. I am sure it would be good to have him along," Maria answered before going up back to Ramillo and Harken.

"Very well then, Ramillo the Hare will travel with us, Harken will go ahead to the How after delivering a message to the castle," Edmund said the final decision. "Tomorrow we will begin our journey home."

They took their turns saying goodbye to Harken before he began his trip.

"Thank you so much for finding us Harken, please tell Susan I am in good hands and will be returning soon," Edmund said.

Maria was next. "It has been a pleasure meeting you. Thank you again for taking my message. Have a safe travel."

"So the fastest didn't win," Ramillo joked. "Be careful in the castle. But seeing that you are a tiny bird you won't be noticeable. Good day my friend," Ramillo called as Harken took off.

Ramillo looked down and Maria was worried. "Don't worry Ramillo, Harken will be fine," Maria comforted him.

"Oh I know he will be fine! He just flew in the wrong direction," Ramillo laughed. Maria and Edmund chuckled realizing that what the hare said was true.

Harken flew above once more. "Stop laughing Ramillo!"

"Alright we should all get some rest," Edmund said stopping the laughter.

Ramillo went back over to his patch of grass and got comfortable. Maria grabbed a blanket they brought and sat it on the grass, though she discovered it wasn't very comfortable.

Edmund watched as she shifted around trying to rest. "I used to hate sleeping outside, always twigs poking you, and rocks jabbing into your back. But you should get comfortable because another bad thing about sleeping outdoors is you wake up with the sun," Edmund said turning onto his stomach.

Maria tried turning around onto her stomach and found it to be a little more comfortable. She began to doze off when Ramillo spoke. "I don't know how I will be able to sleep, it is just such an honor to travel with you! Thank you so much for this opportunity! Camillo and my brothers won't believe it when Harken brings news that I was traveling with King Edmund!"

Maria turned over and smiled sleepily at him. "Just get some rest, or the trip won't be fun."

"Yes of course! Good night Lady Maria, good night King Edmund," Ramillo said quieting down. "This is so marvelous; tomorrow I get to go on a long journey with a King of Narnia…"

Maria tried to bloke out the sound of Ramillo's chatter, but beside her she heard Edmund snicker. "You wanted him to come along."

**Author's Note: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please cut me some slack until I find a beta. But I hope you all enjoyed meeting Harken and Ramillo, two new characters of many! Please review!**


	16. A New Journey Begins

**Author's Note: Here is chapter sixteen. Enough stalling, time to apologize. I am so sorry for the wait. I have been so busy and writers block is a pain. Hopefully I will have chapter seventeen up by Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. I own nothing but the original characters. **

Bright sunlight streamed between the trees and right towards the spot where Edmund and Maria were sleeping. Maria woke up slowly once the light hit her; she was not used to waking up at the crack of dawn. After a few tries at going back to sleep Maria found it impossible and sat up rubbing her eyes.

The first thing she noticed when she sat up was the fact that Edmund was still asleep. How could he sleep in the light? Thinking back to their previous conversation it was clear that he was used to it after traveling for years.

As soon as Maria stood up she groaned and grabbed her back. Sleeping outside was not very comfortable, and now there was a long day ahead and she was sore. But then again, why was she complaining, Edmund was in a horrible state, and chances are he wouldn't complain.

Rather than just wasting time Maria stood up and walked over towards the horses. Almost immediately she was greeted by Ramillo's loud chatter.

"What are you doing awake at this early hour? Could you not sleep? I slept well but those horses kept on shifting and it was so difficult to get some shut eye. As a rabbit I am naturally more sensitive than other creatures. I'm always on high alert and I have superior hearing, have you seen how huge my ears are?" he pause for a moment for Maria to answer him.

Yawning Maria answered, "Yes, your ears are very… huge."

Ramillo shot up and sat on his hind legs. "Lady Maria, as a friend you are not supposed to agree with me when I insult myself!"

"Ramillo, lower your voice, let Edmund get some sleep."

"I can be quieter." Ramillo got back on all fours. "Are my ears really that big?"

"No, they are just the right size."

"So you lied to me?"

Maria looked around for something to do to avoid further conversation. She then caught sight of the swords sitting in the grass. "I couldn't sleep in the light, so instead of wasting time, I am going to get some practice in. Can you tell Edmund that I will be," Maria looked around for a spot. She noticed a clearing that was not surrounded by trees. "Over there."

"Of course I will," he said taking a seat in the pile of grass.

Maria went over to the horses where the swords were. Carefully she picked up one of the three swords trying not to make too much noise. She went over to a clearing where she had pointed out earlier. She raised the sword to swing at a tree then stopped herself.

One of the stories Edmund had told her was about the trees being _alive_. She didn't quite believe him but she didn't want to take a chance. So she wandered around until she found a log hanging into the river that was caught on the rocks.

Maria scooted onto the edge and reached into the river where she was able to grab the log. With a struggle she pulled it onto the shore and propped up the log. Ready to swing the sword she stopped herself again. What if the tree log was still alive? She didn't know much about the Narnians yet. After all, they were just myths to her.

How could she get any practice when everything could be alive? But she needed to practice; Edmund thought her father had trained her. But he never did, women _did not_ fight, if they did it was considered an outrage. It was easy to see why Queen Susan fighting was such a shock to the soldiers.

Maria once again got back on track. She gave the sword a small swing, trying to get used to the weight, which was of course heaver than she expected. Maria was not exactly sure what she was doing, but she saw her father always give a sword a few small swings up and down.

She spun around with the sword in hand, but she didn't expect that it would pull her along. Maria swung with all of her power, but she forgot to stop herself so she tripped over her feet. Regaining her balance Maria tried again, bracing herself for the swing.

"Move you arm over a little. It will help, trust me."

Maria screamed jumped in surprise dropping the sword. She turned around and saw Edmund holding two apples, smirking.

"You scared me."

Edmund stepped forward. "You woke me up."

"Sorry," Maria replied, embarrassed that Edmund had seen that she was completely unsuccessful at fighting.

"Care for something to eat?" Edmund asked holding out the apple. Maria nodded silently and started walking towards Edmund when his voice stopped her. "You might want to put that back." Edmund pointed at the sword. "A creature might not look ahead and run straight into it."

Maria once again felt her cheeks flush, but she quickly turned around to hide her embarrassment. Taking a few steps back Maria quickly picked up the sword and returned it to its original place. She found Edmund sitting on the log already eating his apple.

"So I take it your father never trained you?" Edmund asked before taking another bite.

"I'm afraid not."

Edmund shrugged and handed Maria the other apple in his hand. Maria stared at it for a moment unsure of what to say. When Maria looked up Edmund was staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Maria do you want me to start the apple for you or something else bothering you?"

"No thank you. I can start the apple just fine myself." Slowly Maria took a big bite out of the apple keeping her eyes closed as if that would help block out the sound. Once again Maria looked up and saw Edmund giving her another strange look.

"Do you not like apples?"

"I love apples, it's just the," Maria was humiliated by the odd quirk that had ruined so many good meals for her. "Sound of the apple crunching."

There was a moment of silence, Maria awkwardly waited for Edmund's response. After another pause of silence, Edmund's laughter filled the air.

"The crunching sound?" Edmund asked with a smile. "Maria you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met, and as a King I have met quite a lot of people. On one end you help out a complete stranger, but on the other you seem to be almost afraid of apples!"

Maria smiled, thankful that he did not think she was strange. "I am not afraid of apples. The sound just bothers me to no end." Maria soon found herself also laughing at the ridicules idea of her pet peeve. "I suppose as a king, you don't have any pet peeves?"

Edmund looked down, then back up at her. "I have a few, like any normal person."

"Care to share?" Maria asked looking for some answers.

"Well for starters, I strongly dislike loud talkers. Back in the Golden Age this one princess came to visit and as we would sit there eating she would just talk about her life, and so loudly. It was like she couldn't understand that we could hear her just fine without the shouting. When she wanted to talk during a meeting, I would tell her to whisper. But she only lowered her voice to what we would count as normal," Edmund ranted.

"That makes sense." Maria admitted. "Now onto another subject, should we pack up camp and head onward towards your family?"

"The sooner we get there the better." E dmund pushed himself off the log and walked closer towards the horses. "Susan and Lucy must be panicking about Miraz's arrival."

Maria took another bite of her apple and followed him. "If you could take the logs we used for the fire and scatter them a bit, we do not want people realizing there was a camp set up here," Edmund finished. "Could you also be so nice as to wake up Ramillo?"

Edmund went off towards the horses to get them ready to leave, Maria headed off into her own direction where the logs sat in a pile. Picking one up she tossed it in one direction, she continued going on with the pattern of picking up logs and throwing them towards the deep areas of the forest. Picking up the last two of the logs she headed over to where Ramillo was sound asleep.

Ramillo was lying on his back with his legs spread out and his mouth wide open. "Ramillo, time to get up, we are heading out soon," she poked him in the stomach.

The talkative rabbit shot up immediately and began spinning. "Who did that? I felt someone poke my stomach, I will kick you, and I have very powerful legs!" He saw Maria looking down on him. "Oh hello Lady Maria, how can I be of service?"

"I was just supposed to wake you up and tell you we will be leaving soon." Ramillo straightened up and stretched his legs.

Edmund walked up towards them with Tulio and Melosa in tow. "Ready to go?"

Ramillo and Maria neared the horses, Maria jumped up onto Melosa. "Ramillo do you want a ride?" Maria asked.

Ramillo jumped up, "That would be wonderful, obviously I am fast but I cannot keep up with such strong horses. Did you know I once, before the raid, I raced Chennault, one of the females? Of course she won, but it was very close. King Edmund, Lady Maria you should have seen me go."

Edmund smiled and scooped Ramillo up into his arms and placed him on Tulio. Then he jumped on and scooted Ramillo into the space between his arms. "Comfortable?"

"Very much, thank you King Edmund."

Maria waited patiently and smiled at Edmund. "Show the way."

At the river a messenger rode up to where Glozelle was meeting with Miraz on plans for the bridge. Jumping off the horse he bowed then rose and turned to Glozelle. "I have a message from Lord Sopespian for the General."

Glozelle creased his brow in confusion then waited for the messenger to speak.

"General," the messenger began. "As you are aware we had the false King Edmund as a prisoner in our dungeons. A guard was found strangled to death after we sent him to go retrieve the prisoner for interrogation. We assume that Edmund used the chains to kill the guard then took his keys. Before we could capture the prisoner he ran out into the courtyard and took your daughter at knife point, threatening to kill her if we did not allow him to leave. He then escaped with your daughter as hostage. I extend my deepest condolences for your loss. Lord Sopespian." The messenger rolled up the parchment and waited for orders.

Glozelle stared ahead blankly before regaining his sense. He numbly waved the messenger away. First all he felt was sadness, then rage built up inside and he turned went from soldier to father in a matter of seconds.

"King Miraz this never would have happened if you did not make me leave so soon! I could have stayed with her just a little longer! Why did you need me here? All I do is give orders! I should have stayed with her; I had only been home for a few days!" Glozelle shouted with all the hurt and frustration pouring out. He knew the consequences for insulting a king, but at that moment he did not care. "King Miraz, send out another search party, let me go look for her!"

"General, I am sorry for your loss. But there is nothing I can do," Miraz waited looking at his old friend; tears filled the rims of Glozelle's eyes.

"I can do something; let me go look for her." Glozelle waited for a reaction. "Please." Glozelle's voice broke. "Miraz. I am not asking you as a soldier, but as your old friend. Let me go find my daughter."

Miraz stared for a moment. "I am sorry, but I cannot allow that until we finish the bridge."

"The bridge means nothing! What is more important to you: a child or a bridge?"

"You do not understand. The sooner we get to the Narnians, the better chance we have of finding your daughter."

"No. You are the one who does not understand. My daughter is gone, that savage king has her! Tell me what would you do if it was your son or your wife who was lost out there?"

"I would send out a search party, as we have for your daughter, unfortunately they returned empty handed." Glozelle opened his mouth to speak, Miraz cut him off. "But my kingdom comes first, and so should your responsibilities. How do you intend on getting these soldiers across the river?"

"They can ride on horses, King Miraz!"

"We have war machines. General, I understand your pain but there is nothing we can do."

"Please, I do not fear the forest. Just allow me to take a few men and go search."

Glozelle sat down and covered his face. Soldiers don't cry. But this soldier was at his breaking point. He had lost his wife, and his daughter was not leaving him. After gathering himself he called over the messenger.

"Take this to Sopespian. Tell him that I was all the guards possible to come join us and help finish what we started. Replace the guards with men from the village. That is an order." The messenger nodded then jumped on the horse and headed towards the castle.

Glozelle took a breath. "Men!" he shouted and a crowd began to form. "We are now extending time. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are hereby shortened, and we will now wake earlier and stay up later. This bridge should be done in two days at the most! Any person who is not working can and will be punished! For each day the bridge is not completed, the time of work will be extended! Dismissed!"

The crowd parted and went back to their work. Glozelle then turned to Miraz. "Your bridge will be finished and my daughter found." Miraz smiled as Glozelle stormed off into a tent.

"Susan, did you here? Edmund escaped," Lucy whispered to her sister as they hid behind the trees near the Telmarine development. The sisters had heard the whole message. "I told you he was still alive, and that he would escape."

A proud smile crept across Susan's face. That was her little brother, strong as always. "He never stops amazing me." Susan looked at Lucy. "Now, I do not want you to believe that Edmund took some girl captive. Remember Miraz is a cruel man and probably was lying."

"I know Edmund would never do that. But what should we do? Do we tell Peter?" Lucy questioned.

"If we do, he will only want to go look himself and Peter could get seriously hurt and hurt others along the way."

"Susan, we cannot just wait for Edmund to return. What if he is injured?"

"I thought about this." Susan pulled her sister deeper into the forest. "I want you to go back to the how and keep Peter calm. You have seen what he can do."

"You make it seem like you are not returning."

"I am going after Edmund." Susan waited for her sister's reaction before continuing. "I will take Chennault from this point and find him. You will wait until night fall to tell Peter I have left, that way I will be far enough to where he cannot stop me."

"How will you find Ed?"

A voice came from the tree. "Of course I will lead the way." Harken the Swift flew down to the Queens and perched by Susan.

"Sir Harken arrived a few moments ago. I spoke with him just before the messenger arrived," Susan explained.

"I thought you were checking for spies?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I was, and then I ran into Harken and he told me everything."

"Susan, be careful. I cannot loose you too." Lucy wrapped Susan in an embrace.

Still holding onto her sister, Susan offered words of comfort. "When I return you will have both Edmund and I. I have no fear, for Aslan is with me."

"At least take my cordial-" Lucy insisted but Susan stopped her.

"You will need it to help the soldiers. I can take care of Ed."

Susan helped Lucy onto her horse then gave her a smile. Susan pulled herself up onto Chennault.

"Be quick and careful, my sister." Lucy said a goodbye. "I love you."

"Be watchful and kind, my sister." Susan responded. "I love you."

With that Susan left Lucy behind to follow Harken into the woods.

**So we have some new ideas. Edmund and Maria become closer to home and closer to each other, Glozelle goes from soldier to father, and Susan goes to find her brother. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	17. A Wonderful Truth

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday :) I got a brand new computer which should help me update faster now that I don't have to share with the family and I can work on my own. So here we have the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

Edmund woke up at the sound of thunder. His eyes shot open and he stepped out of the cave where he and Maria were keeping dry from the rain.

"It looks as if we will be staying here for a little longer. It seems the storm has gotten worse." Edmund realized his companion did not respond. "Maria?"

Edmund shifted around in the dark for a moment before grabbing his electric torch. "Maria?" Edmund asked again, with no answer.

"Maria!" Edmund shouted walking around the cave. Edmund went further back and bumped into the hare. "Ramillo, where did Maria go?"

"I have not seen her sire." Edmund's eyes grew large when he realized the truth. Maria was missing.

She would not have gone out into the storm by herself. Edmund began to run towards the mouth of the cave. This could not happen, Maria was an innocent girl and her life was on his hands. Edmund would never forgive himself if something happened to her. She was trying to help him, and how does he repay her? By losing her, she could be dead.

Edmund reached the entrance, once again he called, "Maria!" He looked out through the rain, running his electric torch across the trees, but it was hard to see with the rain. Edmund ran out into the pouring water, "Maria!"

He began to really worry. She was actually gone.

Edmund panicked. "Maria, please answer me!" He ran the electric torch across the ground when he saw a giant tree that had fallen over. There was a flash of lightening and Edmund went to take shelter in the hollow area.

When he turned into the tree, he saw her.

Edmund let out a great sigh of relief. "Maria, you're alright."

"Of course I am," she scooted over to make room for him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ed, you shouldn't worry so much-"

Edmund cut her off, "You should have let me know." He made sure that they had eye contact so she could understand how serious he was.

"I didn't want to wake you-"

Once again he interrupted her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? There are Telmarine soldiers all of over these woods. And so is the White Witch, I don't know what I would do if she found you, the things…" Edmund looked ahead.

This time it was Maria's turn to talk. "I am sorry Edmund. Next time I will let you know."

There was a pause of silence as his dark eyes met hers. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was just enjoying the storm." Her brown eyes left his and she looked out into the rain. "I love storms. I quite know why, but they are almost peaceful to me. Relaxing."

"What could possibly be so great about the rain?"

"It's cleansing," she answered simply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Maria joked before responding. "Whenever it rained back," Maria stopped, frowning, "Home." She cleared her throat before answering. "If I was stressed or worried about Papa, I would go stand out in the rain. I loved the feeling of the water washing over you. It's like you are being cleaned of all troubles."

Edmund listened but he was still thinking about how she sounded when she said home. To be honest, he never thought about how leaving her home affected her. It had to be painful, whether she liked it or not, leaving a home is always hard. He would know.

"What was home like?"

Maria looked quizzically at him, confused a little by his question. "What was home like?"

"Yes."

Maria huffed and patted her dress. "Well, for starters, I did like it. I didn't think it was all that bad when Papa was home. A lot of days I spent in the castle, but I really liked it when Papa and I were in the village, with Hywet, Lilliana, Helanna, and Jacobi."

"Is that your family?"

"No, but they are like family. Jacobi is a few years older than I, but we haven't been able to spend time together since the Narnians arrived."

Edmund felt almost sad about how Maria described her home life. Not because he wasn't happy she had family and friends. But because of what she said about the Narnians arriving. He always thought about how this war was tearing apart Narnian families, but he never once considered how Telmarines were impacted by the war.

Maria continued on, not noticing Edmund's reaction. "Hywet is my father's best friend; they have known each other since they were children. Helanna is Hywet's sister, her daughter Lilliana is six." Maria smiled. "They are wonderful people. Unfortunately Lilliana's father was killed during a-" Maria stopped suddenly. Even in the low light he could still see tears forming in her eyes. "Narnian supply raid. They took weapons and food like barbarians, but three men were killed, Lilliana's father was among them."

Edmund was shocked at her opinion of his people. They had caused her pain; she had every right to hate Narnians. Yet, Maria still helped him. Edmund couldn't say much but a three simple words. "I am sorry."

Maria rubbed her eyes. "It's not your fault." She looked back out at the storm. "Another thing I love about rain, people cannot tell that you are crying when you are standing in it. After my mother died, I really started liking the rain. Sometimes I would just think about her, and start crying. It was good to let it all out sometimes, and when people don't notice that you are upset, it's comforting." Maria realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry; you don't need to hear my life story."

"It's fine." Maria and Edmund sat again in silence. Edmund stood up, the storm had gone from fierce and loud to a nice spring storm, but it was still raining.

Edmund reached down, offering Maria his hand. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it seems like you could use a good walk in the rain. After all, it is refreshing."

Maria pulled together a smile and nodded. "That might be just what I needed, a good talk to just let it all out, and then a nice walk in the rain to rid myself of worries."

The pair started off, neither of them cared that they were slowly getting soaked. It was perfect in a way. All they could hear was the rain.

Edmund felt the water drip down his skin, and looking over at Maria; he saw her curls start to straighten out as the water pressed it down. His hair fell in his eyes, but he pushed it away to watch her.

She was walking very slowly with her eyes barely open, just enough that she could see where she was going. Her head was tilted back slightly so that the rain would hit her face, and her arms were held loosely at her side with her palms turned up so she could feel the water hit her hands and drip down.

They reached the cave and sat down. "Thank you for that, Edmund. It meant a lot to have someone to talk to."

"It was no problem. I suggest we get some rest, once the storm clears, we have a long way to go."

The horses stopped violently causing a commotion and waking Maria and Edmund up. "What is it now?" Maria rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. Edmund was awake now, but barely.

A deep and rusty voice filled the cave. "Who goes there?"

Maria didn't answer; she picked up Edmund's electric torch and shined it towards the voice. All she saw was the cave wall as the scanned the perimeter. She kept on looking quickly, and then she stopped and backtracked towards a little bump that was sticking out of the wall. But it wasn't a rock, but a dwarf. "Hello there, dearie."

Maria panicked; she had stories of the dwarves from Hywet. She quickly rubbed Edmund's arm, trying to get him up. "Edmund, there is someone here."

Edmund, who was already awake, sat up straight and looked where Maria was pointing. "Maria there is nothing there."

"Edmund, there is. It was a dwarf and he's somewhere in this cave."

The scratchy voice came from behind them. "Right you are child."

Edmund and Maria turned around and saw not one, but two dwarves smiling at them. Edmund lunged for his sword and stood up. Maria saw the dwarves holding weapons, ready to attack.

"Leave now." A simple and short command.

A third dwarf came up beside them. "We cannot do that, Son of Adam."

Maria found her voice. "Please just go."

Another appeared behind them, and then two more showed up standing at their side. "We found this location for Her Majesty to rest."

Maria felt Edmund tense beside her. "Maria, I'll find a way out of this." Maria knew Edmund was going to be strong, but she could also tell that he was acting differently. "I'll need your help."

Ramillo came bounding into the circle, sliding past the dwarfs and next to Maria and Edmund. "My lady, more dwarves are coming into the entrance, they are everywhere. I don't know where the Witch found so many."

Maria started to get sincerely worried. If Edmund was stronger, maybe he could take them, but he was already weak from his stay at the Telmarine castle. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get back to back, we don't want any more sneaking up on us." Maria did as she was told, but when she pressed her back against his, he winced. Maria took a small step forward, remembering he had injuries from a whip. "Good, now I am going to clear the way. Once I do that, I want you to get the horse and run them towards the group. That will make a path, the dwarves will move. If all goes as planned, we should make it out alive."

Maria nodded and braced herself. Edmund raised his sword and prepared to make a blow. But a dwarf's voice stopped him. "Did your scar ever heal from your first visit?"

Edmund turned around and in a matter of seconds Edmund had his sword at the dwarf's throat. "My scars healed when I returned to England."

"But this one didn't." Maria noticed Edmund lost eye contact with the dwarf, proving the dwarf's words were true. "The magic kept it, from the Battle of Beruna. It will always serve as a reminder of what you have done."

Edmund raised his arm to strike down, but when he did the dwarf noticed something else. "I see the scar my ancestor gave you, still remains." Maria looked down and saw it, Edmund's shirt had lifted just a little, and she could see a few letters carved into his skin. TRA… "Magic, very powerful."

Edmund wouldn't hear any more of this. He slashed downward, killing the dwarf. Maria saw as Edmund charged forward, Maria looked around and saw that the horses had gotten just on the other side of the line of dwarfs. Maria sprinted forward, before she could reach the horses, a dwarf cut her on the arm. She hissed in pain, but pushed forward.

She could hear the clashing of metal, and Maria quickly jumped on Melosa. "We must hurry, Lady Maria. Tulio come on, we don't have a moment to spare," the horse said quickly.

The horse talked.

The horse _talked_.

Maria mouth opened in shock. She didn't ask questions but allowed Melosa to run forward with Tulio in pursuit.

Edmund was holding off well, but he wouldn't be able to much longer. Ramillo on the other hand was biting at the feet, and Edmund had to yank him off a dwarf to get on Tulio.

The group ran out into the storm and Edmund pulled Tulio to a stop at the fallen tree. "We need hide." He jumped off with Ramillo and crawled in.

Maria followed, but she stopped and turned to the horses. "Go hide." Melosa and Tulio took off and went towards the river and out of sight.

She felt a tugging on her arm; Maria winced, remembering her injury. Edmund felt must have noticed because he moved his hand away and signaled for her to come back into the nook. They ducked down as the dwarves ran past, and thankfully they did not see the trio hiding. But Maria caught a few words. "Don't tell the Queen that we ever saw him."

Ramillo, Edmund, and Maria waited for a few minutes until they heard the horses come back. Melosa's soft voice filled the area. "I guess you know our secret. Tulio and I can indeed speak."

Edmund spoke next, confused. "How?"

Tulio answered this time. His voice was rough and stern. "We were captured years ago by Telmarines. They killed the centaurs and fauns, but they did not know the horses could speak. So they took us back to the castle."

"How horrible," Maria commented. "Why didn't you let us know earlier?"

"Tulio doesn't trust humans," Melosa explained. "He never has since the incident with Miraz."

"But not all humans are bad," Maria argued against his beliefs.

Tulio found a spot on the ground to rest. "My human, was kind and he took care of me when I first came to the castle. I trusted him greatly, and told him that I could speak. He accepted me, but Miraz saw how close we had become. He said that it was unnatural for a man to love an animal as my human did. Miraz said my human was mental, and had him killed."

Maria had known about this 'insane' man, her father was there when he was executed. "I am so sorry, Tulio."

Melosa nudged Tulio with her nose. "Cheer up my friend. Your new rider is very brave and is taking us to freedom."

"That he is." Tulio stood up. "King Edmund, could I please have a few moments alone with my fellow Animals?"

Edmund smiled. "Of course you can."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Before they left, Maria grabbed a bag off of Melosa to treat injuries. Then Tulio, Melosa, and Ramillo walked off into the forest and towards the river.

After they were gone Maria turned to Edmund. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Me too." Maria looked out at the forest then back at Edmund. "Are you hurt?"

Edmund nodded slightly. "Nothing a bandage or two can't fix. How are you?"

"I think one of those nasty dwarves caught me on the arm." Maria pushed up her sleeve and saw a cut running from her elbow down to her wrist. She reached inside the bag and pulled out a piece of cloth and began wrapping it around her arm. They sat in silence as she finished up; next Maria grabbed more bandages and waited as Edmund rolled up his sleeves.

He took one piece and wrapped it around his ankle, while Maria did the same for his upper arm. The dwarves must have got him when he bent down to get Ramillo.

Maria couldn't shake the words that the dwarf had said to Edmund out of her head. She didn't want to offend him, but she just had to know. "Edmund, what was the dwarf talking about in the cave? About the scars you had received?"

Edmund glanced up slightly and Maria was worried she had insulted him. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Edmund shifted around to face her. "During my first visit to Narnia, I was horrible."

"You couldn't be that bad," Maria started to say, but he stopped her.

"I was a traitor. I couldn't stand my brother and sisters, I was selfish and stupid. Do you remember the White Witch, who came to the castle a few days ago?"

"Yes," Maria answered, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I helped her, because she promised me power." Maria didn't know how to respond, Edmund didn't seem like a man who would do such a thing. "I realized how idiotic I was, and I tried to fix things. But it just got worse. I thought I would be a king, but instead I was a prisoner." Edmund lifted up the side of his shirt and Maria could now see the rest of the word.

_Traitor. _

"The White Witch had a dwarf, Ginarrbrik. He hated me, and so he took his dagger and carved that into my skin, so I would never forget what I had done. The White Witch was pleased, so she used magic to make sure it would never heal. When I returned back to England, all my scars healed but that one and another."

Edmund moved his hand over and raised the front of his shirt so she could see that other wound. "At the Battle of Beruna, I broke her wand. She used the shattered tip to stab me, I almost died. Lucy luckily used her cordial and I am here today. Aslan was who really saved me, without him, I would be dead. He gave his life for me, so that I would be free."

Aslan. Maria had heard that name before, and she loved it. It brought a warm feeling to her body and she felt like she was surrounded by all of her favorite things. The air smelled like vanilla, and outside of the tree she saw amaryllis flowers bloom. She felt truly happy.

"What is Aslan like? He sounds just wonderful." Maria asked with a smile.

Edmund also smiled. "There is no way to describe Him in a word. He is unbelievable, He knows everything. You may not know Him, but He knows everything about you. When you have no faith in yourself, He restores it. He said that he has known our plans from the beginning, and that we are not mistakes or failures, but His children. At first He seems far away, untouchable, but He is always there, whether we see Him or not." He looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't understand how he could care so much for people who have done wrong," Maria couldn't believe what Edmund was saying. If it was all true, then Aslan was incredible.

"Maria, He loves you with an everlasting love. Despite what you have done, what your people have done. He still loves you. I know this from personal experience, despite my mistakes; He has forgiven me and cares for me. Just as He cares for you," Edmund couldn't help but share the story of Aslan. "Look in your heart and you will find Him, seek comfort in Him. When you are broken, He carries you."

"Did He carry you?" Maria asked with a grin.

"Yes, He did. His death for me was the ultimate example of love. He is waiting for us to return to Him, all we have to do to find Him is look."

Maria laughed with joy. "Edmund that's wonderful. I have never heard such amazing news." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"There no greater thing then what Aslan can do. He is a wonderful truth." Edmund smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I believe you."


	18. At the River

**Author's Note: Now I have posted chapter eighteen! I feel like I have been updating pretty quick lately, so no more six month wait. I have decided to start this chapter off in a sort of comical way. We all have probably been completely exhausted, but we couldn't go to sleep. Well people tend to go a little insane with lack of sleep. So why haven't Edmund and Maria showed any signs of exhaustion induced craziness. They are normal people after all. :)**

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia was created by C.S. Lewis and I do not claim the character as my own. The only thing that is mine is the OCs. **

The group had been traveling now for a day and a half, without breaks and they had just successfully stayed up the entire night. At the most they would stop for five or ten minutes to stretch and sit down for a thirty second nap. The journey had finally caught up with them: they were tired, hungry, and dirty. So to put it simply, they were all completely and utterly exhausted.

Except for one very loud hare named Ramillo.

Ramillo was still a bundle of energy despite the lack of sleep.

"I remember coming this way with Harken to come find you, King Edmund. We traveled along this very river. I would look up and see him flying beneath the trees, and I would go ahead on foot. Of course I was fast because I didn't have to move out of the way for branches and I never…" Ramillo was cut off as he jumped right into a log, "Ran into anything when I was looking."

Maria and Edmund gave a dry laugh, wondering why a little thing like him would have the stamina to keep going forward. Even Melosa and Tulio were complaining, Tulio was bitter and was constantly mumbling rude things about Ramillo.

"That's nice," Maria said. She had a feeling her comment didn't make sense, but she was too tired to notice. "Edmund, do you think we will be able to stop tonight?"

Edmund glanced over. "Huh?" He opened his eyes wide and blinked a few times to wake himself up. "Yes, because we traveled overnight we should be able to stop as soon as it gets dark."

Maria only caught a few parts of what he was saying. But she heard stop and was satisfied, "Thank you."

"We have done well, I think we deserve to rest," Edmund went into a tired rant. "We have worked so hard to get back to the How. We need our rest, and a break to have fun. When was the last time we joked around, Maria? Do you remember?"

Maria looked at him skeptically. "I do not ever remember joking around. We have been so focused on getting you home, that we didn't ever have fun." Maria widened her eyes and looked over at him. "Edmund we haven't had any fun!"

"We need too, I say we stop right now and go run around until we are happy. We could play hide and seek!" Edmund suggested.

This time it was Melosa's turn to add her input. "Your Majesty, not to be rude, but I think you and Lady Maria have become a little… unbalanced from exhaustion."

Edmund stared straight ahead. "Goodness you're right, we have gone mental. Maria, we need to wake up."

"We are awake."

"Well yes, our bodies are, but our minds are still asleep."

"How do you wake up your mind?"

"I don't know."

Maria's face dropped. "Are we going to be like this forever?"

"I don't know."

Edmund and Maria rode along in silence, thinking about how insane they were. Ramillo on the other hand was still talking.

"Now that I think about it, I miss the fellow. Harken was my best friend, and now I may never see him again. He was so good to me, despite our odd friendship. A hare and a swift, whoever would have guessed it was possible for us to be friends? I just want to see my best friend again!" Ramillo stopped where he was and planted his face firmly on the ground.

Melosa paused to comfort him; of course Maria barely noticed they had stopped. "It is all going to be fine. You will see your friend soon enough."

"Let the rat cry," Tulio muttered. "It will keep him from talking."

Ramillo let out a long wail, "I miss Harken."

Maria joined in. "I miss sleep."

"I miss my sanity," Edmund added blankly.

The three companions had lost it, two were weeping for no reason, and Edmund could not show any emotion.

Tulio and Melosa shared a glance. "What do we do about them now?" Tulio said, "I don't want to hear them wining the whole way back."

"King Edmund will come around any moment now. He just needs some time to get back on track," Melosa commented.

"I don't want to wait for them to _come around_, Melosa. What wakes up a human?"

Melosa trotted in circles to think. "I got it now! Remember when the stable boy would fall asleep; the overseer would splash water on him."

Tulio remember clearly, he had enjoyed seeing the boy wake up in shock and move around faster than ever. "I think that will work."

As Melosa had predicted, Edmund had gathered his senses and was now urging the horses to push forward.

"Don't be so demanding, they are tired too," Maria said wiping her tears.

Edmund looked back at her. "I'm not being demanding, I'm just giving orders."

Tulio shook a little. "Sir, could we stop for water? I am very thirsty."

Edmund looked back at Maria who was laughing, though he wasn't sure if it was because the horses had agreed with her or if she had just gone mad.

"We can stop for a break. I think we all need to move around for a little bit," Edmund said.

Tulio and Melosa pulled closer to the river where there was a shallow area that everyone could stand in. Edmund and Maria got off and pulled Ramillo along with them. The horses got a nice refreshing drink and waited for Edmund and Maria to fall in or somehow get their faces wet.

They stood ankle deep and stared out at the water like there was a beaver building a dam or something interesting in the water, but in reality there was nothing but water.

"It's so pretty. I love the river," Maria commented.

"What is it with you and water? First the rain, now a river," Edmund joked.

Maria looked offended, but she was clearly hiding a smile. She bent down and scooped the water into her hands and splashed Edmund.

Melosa lay down to watch the exchange, "That should do the trick."

Edmund stepped away and looked down at the water on his tunic. Maria laughed and watched as Edmund kicked water up getting her wet, Maria gasped and took a step back towards the deeper area and tripped over a root, falling into the water and sat down as the water covered her lower half.

"You're going to pay for that."

Edmund looked at her with a smirk. "Really, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll think of something."

"Until then," Edmund pushed the water towards her. Maria slammed her arms forward throwing water forward, but it mostly hit Tulio who was still drinking.

The horse shot up and ran past Edmund very quickly causing the Just King to fall forward, joining Maria.

Tulio realized what he had done and apologized. "I am sorry, Your Highness, please forgive me."

Edmund pushed his hair out of his eyes. "No harm done."

Tulio was happy and moved back into the water. "Come on Melosa. You don't want to miss the fun."

Melosa stood up and walked towards them. "Just what do you know about fun?" Melosa came into the water and put her nose down to enjoy the refreshment that came with the river.

"Edmund, I think this will count as the joking around we have been missing," Maria said with a smile, she flopped back dunking her whole body. "Now I am awake."

Edmund followed her example and swam forward closer to where she was sitting. "Just the happiness we needed."

"I don't see what is so enjoyable about the water," Ramillo commented from his spot on a rock. "All you get is wet and I do not like getting wet."

Edmund looked at Maria with a grin, stood up, and started walking towards Ramillo.

Tulio came up behind the hare and nudged him with his nose off of the rock and into the water. "That is what I know about fun."

Melosa laughed and galloped around in the river.

Ramillo started to flop around and spin until Maria pulled him up into her arms. "That was horrible! Now all that did was get me wet and in a bad mood."

"Yes, all it did was get you wet. See, nothing else bad happened." Maria tried to cheer him up.

"It's not all that bad. But I'm not going any deeper, so you can put me down now," Ramillo squirmed out of her arms and found a rock that was still in the water. "I refuse to swim, but I am still in the water."

Maria took this as an acceptable argument and went back to Edmund, Melosa, and Tulio. She sat down on the edge and let her feet hang in.

Edmund joined her on the edge and pushed his hair back again. "That was a nice break."

"Definitely woke me up, but I still need some time to sleep."

"Sleep sounds nice." Edmund pulled his feet up and laid back to dry off. "Once we aren't as soaked, we'll start moving."

Maria twisted her hair in her hands to get out all the extra water. "Sounds like a good plan."

"We needed to wash off. I will admit I did not look very good," Edmund joked.

"Traveling has really taken its toll on us," Maria agreed. "By the way, I am sorry I got frustrated with you about pushing the horses forward, and going a little mad. I was really tired."

"It's not a problem. Back in the Golden Age we would go on long trips and Peter and I would get into our arguments. To tell the truth, I was surprised you have put up with me for this long."

They stopped when they saw Ramillo coming past mumbling. "Idiotic pony, pushing me into the water, what did I ever do to deserve that?" He kept on moving forward.

"Do not go too far!" Maria called out. "Anyway, you weren't that much trouble. It was nice to travel with a friend, and I have to get you home."

"We should be there tomorrow or the day after," Edmund looked in the direction they would be traveling.

"Edmund, what is going to happen once we get back to the How?" Maria asked shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"When you get back to the How, you will have your family back and preparing for war. So what is going to happen to me?"

"You cannot exactly go back to the castle now."

"I can't go back. I didn't realize back then that I would not be able to return," Maria started to twirl her thumbs sadly. "I should have said goodbye."

Edmund didn't know how she would react, but he decided to put a comforting arm around her. "Once Peter and Caspian take care of Miraz, you will be able to go home. I promise."

"I guess, but what will happen until then?"

Edmund smiled, taking his arm away. "You'll get to meet my family and stay with us."

"What will happen during the battle? We all know it is coming, and I don't know how to fight."

"My sisters will take care of that. Lucy, despite her age, is a very good teacher and would be very happy to show you a thing or two."

"I still won't be good enough for battle," Maria admitted. "And what if they don't want to teach me?"

"You helped me escape, trust me. They will like you," Edmund said with a smile. "As for the battle, just try not to fight, stay with Lucy or Susan. That way you will still have someone to help you. Learning those skills is just for protection."

"I like that plan, but this whole situation makes me nervous."

"I always get nervous before a big fight. I have been in plenty of wars, but every time I still worry."

"What will happen to you?" Maria asked. "Are you ready to fight Miraz and the Witch?"

Edmund shrugged. "To be honest I don't know. But whatever happens, Aslan has it all planned out. Everything will be alright in the end. During my first visit to Narnia, I thought the Witch would kill me, but she didn't because that isn't what Aslan had in store for my life."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

"Why wouldn't I? He saved me, Maria. I know you believe in Him, and it does take some time to trust Him. He can be scary at times, but He knows what is right."

"I do believe in Him, thanks to you. I mean, you have proved that in the end it will all work out with Aslan."

"Don't give me all the credit, Maria. I'm merely an example of what he can do," Edmund said motioning to himself.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"I hope so."

There was a noise behind them and they both turned around. "Who is there?" Edmund shouted nearing where the horses had left the weapons. Tulio and Melosa joined them and Edmund spoke up. "Maria, get everything back on the horses."

Edmund stood with sword drawn ready for an attack. Maria quickly put the bag that carried her supplies and food back onto Melosa and waited for something to happen.

There was silence, nothing but steady breath from the group.

Then Ramillo jumped out of a bush causing Maria to let out a small cry of surprise and Edmund to charge closer with his sword. "There is something coming! We need to go now!" Ramillo shot out words quickly. "Coming from the direction of the river, where the Telmarines were settling. We need to get away from the river!"

Edmund picked up Ramillo from the ground and jumped on Tulio, Maria was on Melosa urging her to move forward.

The speed off into the forest, carefully navigating around the trees at a quick pace, they avoided all obstacles and backed away from the river.

Out of the tree shot a bird and slammed straight into Tulio's face causing the horse to buck and Edmund struggled to keep his grip.

Tulio raised his voice, shouting at the bird that was now looking up from the ground. "How dare you attack us? You need to move out of the way and let us pass or I will trample you with my own hoof, have no doubt about that!"

Ramillo piped up. "Harken? Is that you?"

"Of course it is me, who else would be this far away from where the Narnians are?" Harken dusted off his feathers.

"A bird that didn't talk," Tulio said answering the obviously rhetorical question.

Harken then realized what he had stumbled upon, he was too distracted from hitting a horse to realize who he had found. "King Edmund! Thank goodness I have found you! We have been searching for days!"

Edmund slid off of Tulio, confused. "We?"

Another voice answered his question. "Harken where did you fly off to? You can't move so fast, I can hardly see you!"

Edmund smiled. "Susan? What is she doing out here? Come on Maria, it is my sister!" He took off in the direction of her voice. Maria jumped down from Melosa and followed Edmund. "Susan!"

"Edmund," the woman's voice filled the air. "Edmund!"

Pushing past the brush, the woman that Maria assumed was Susan came into view. "Edmund it is you!"

Susan sprinted forward tackling her little brother in a tight hug. "I can't believe it is actually you! You're alive! Never do that again."

Edmund held his sister. "I am so happy to hear your voice Su. I've missed you so much."

Susan began to cry tears of joy. She pulled away and covered her shocked face. "I love you, Ed. Thank Aslan I have found you."

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my last update of the year, so I will see you all in 2011. I am so thankful to have you all reading and please review!**


	19. Taking Chances

**Author's Note: Like I promised, here is another chapter in the year 2011. I hope you all had a wonderful and safe new year. I worked hard on this chapter, but I will admit it was really difficult to write. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia is property of C.S. Lewis and I do not claim it as my own.**

Susan pulled her hands away from her face and hugged Edmund again. She clearly did not plan on letting go any time soon.

Edmund couldn't stop smiling at his sister's return. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her body as she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing.

"You're fine, Ed. You escaped, you're alive." Susan couldn't quite form real sentences yet, and her words were muffled by Edmund's shoulder. "I thought we had lost you again."

Edmund navigated Susan over to a rock where she could sit. "I'm just fine Su. You don't need to worry anymore."

"I was so frightened. The thought of you trapped in that castle tore us apart."

"I'm here now."

Maria smiled at the reunion of the two siblings, she was happy that Edmund had found his family. She looked at Ramillo to share a grin, but found him chattering away with Harken about their separate adventures. Awkwardly, Maria looked down and decided to go talk to the horses instead of standing there like a lost puppy.

"It seems that King Edmund has found his family," Melosa said pleasantly.

Tulio was abnormally cheerful. "That means we are almost back with the Narnians." He turned to acknowledge Maria's presence. "That is where we belong, Lady Maria."

"Congratulations Tulio." Maria stroked his nose and smiled.

"Maria! Where did you go this time?" Maria turned around at the sound of her name. She caught sight of Edmund standing up by the rock looking at her. "Come over here! There is someone you need to meet."

Maria did as she was told and joined Edmund at the rock where his sister remained sitting. "Maria, this is my sister Susan."

Maria curtsied nervously. "Hello your Majesty."

Susan was still crying a little. "You helped him escape."

Maria looked up into the Queen's eyes. "Yes, Queen Susan."

Susan took in a long breath and stood up to look at Edmund's companion. "Thank you, Maria, for saving my brother. You don't need to bow to me, because you treated my brother with kindness, you are a friend."

Maria straightened up and glanced at Edmund nervously. "Thank you."

Edmund joined in on the conversation. "Maria took care of me while I was at the castle. She used her resources to the best and helped me."

"Resources?" Susan questioned. She then turned to Maria. "Not to doubt you, Maria. But how could a Telmarine girl help out a prisoner?"

"She is General Glozelle's daughter."

Susan looked up at Maria, surprised. "You are nothing like them."

"Actually, I was like my father, until Miraz changed him."

"You have done your people justice, Maria." Susan said taking her seat once again. Edmund joined her and Maria followed, still a little intimidated by the Queen.

It was different with Edmund. When she had met him, he was just a prisoner in the dungeons. But when she met Susan, she was a noble Queen trying to find her family.

"Tell us about the How," Edmund said, eager to know how his sibling were.

"It was difficult without you," Susan started. "When we first got back after the raid, we had to tell Lucy what happened. That was so hard, to see her heart break. The next day, we were all… numb. Peter locked himself away; he was so torn up without you, Ed."

Edmund shook his head. "Go on."

"Lucy would just go and sit out in the field for hours. At some point, Trufflehunter went to go talk to her. But most of the time she would just go sit alone and stare at the sky. Like she was waiting for you to come flying in on a griffin," Susan was cut off by Edmund's question.

"What happened to Glidewing?" Edmund asked of the griffin that carried him during the raid.

"He returned, he said that he went up to the tower where he saw you. But when he arrived, you were gone," Susan explained before continuing on about life at the How. "Back at the How I had to take care of everyone else. But when I had a few moments of free time I would practice, or go for a ride on Chennault." The horse's ears shot up at the sound of her name.

"What happened with the White Witch?" Edmund asked, knowing it was the next part of her story.

Susan's eyes filled with tears again. "It wasn't his fault. Peter was just so broken." Edmund rubbed her back. "Peter got in a nasty fight with the Fell Beasts. As the Witch was tempting him, the hag pushed Peter forward and the Witch grabbed his arm. It was all a trick Edmund; I promise on my life that Peter didn't mean to release the Witch."

"I know," Edmund said comforting her, but his eyes were distant. "What happened next?"

"She left to go to the castle. Did she get to you?"

"She decided to come for a visit." Edmund looked at his worried sister. "But I'm fine, Su."

"Anyway, there was one day Lucy and I were on patrol. We decided to go see how progress on the bridge was coming. Then General Glozelle got a message, about you and Maria," Susan spoke slowly, waiting for a response.

"What did it say?" Maria asked, worried that her father learned of how Edmund escaped.

Susan was hesitant. "It said Edmund escaped, but he took you hostage so that the guards wouldn't attack."

"Why would anyone come up with an idea like that?" Edmund questioned.

"Because it was a threat to Glozelle, to make him finish the bridge faster," Susan answered. "After that, I came to find you."

Edmund, Maria, and Susan sat in silence for a while, thinking about how they could solve all of the problems up ahead.

Edmund was first to speak, "That is the future, but for now I say that we all enjoy a well-deserved meal."

"Agreed," Susan smiled, moving over to Chennault. "I found some bushes not too far back; the berries were small enough for Harken and Ramillo."

"The dryads have been supplying us with apples for the trip." Edmund glanced at Maria.

The three sat down and called over their Animal companions.

As expected, Ramillo chattered away. "It is so wonderful to have you with us Queen Susan. I am so grateful that I was reunited with my old friend. Your journey must have been long, Queen Susan. Harken told me all about how you were ambushed by dwarves," Edmund's eyes widened and he looked at Susan in surprise. "He said you cleverly avoided causing trouble. You truly live up to the title of the Gentle Queen, but you should also be the Cunning Queen in my opinion." Maria pushed some of the berries at Ramillo. "Wonderful," and with that he was silenced.

"I can say that his rambling was not something I missed," Harken commented from his perch on a low branch.

"He always had his thoughts on something," Maria agreed.

"And he had a lot of thoughts," Edmund finished off.

Ramillo looked up from his meal with a tiny glare. "The rat was constantly getting in my way," Tulio said.

The hare had enough. "If you all are done insulting me, I would like to get some rest. We have had a very long journey."

Ramillo went off to find a spot to rest, leaving everyone else to their meal.

"What was the actual journey like?" Susan asked.

Edmund and Maria looked at each other before speaking. "It was challenging. We were tired," Edmund spoke. "We lost it at one point."

Tulio and Melosa snickered from behind, remembering the morning.

Susan smiled, knowing how her brother could be when he was tired. But her face hardened and went to a more serious question. "How are your injuries? Caspian said Miraz would have done some damage."

Edmund made eye contact. "Healing, thankfully," Edmund was honest with his sister. "It hurt at first; at the beginning I was pretty sore. But I'm all better now."

Susan eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Susan yawned. "I can say I am tired too, Harken and I have been searching for days."

Edmund stood up and offered his sister his hand. "Go get some rest Su." He pulled her up and guided her over to a smooth patch of grass. "I'm not leaving this time." Susan tugged her brother into one last hug before taking his advice and drifting into sleep.

Edmund went back to get a fire started and join Maria. Maria sat and watched as he got the fire going and had started gathering sticks to make the flame stronger.

He took a seat next to her and set a few sticks in the fire, but he dropped one. Edmund picked it up and tossed it towards the flame, missing by a few inches. "Huh," he shrugged. "After all these years, my aim is still horrible."

"You barely missed it," Maria said looking up at him.

"I've been _barely _missing it for ages now. I know my aim is bad."

Maria changed the topic of discussion. "So, Susan found you. It seems you are getting your life back to normal."

"My life was never normal." Edmund smirked, "But I still can't believe she is here. By Aslan, I've missed her and the rest of them."

"It won't be much longer until you have them all back."

"The same will happen to you. By the way, I am sorry about earlier. You were left in the dark for a little while when Susan arrived."

"That is nothing to be sorry about. You got your sister back, you deserved a moment alone."

"You weren't uncomfortable?"

"Maybe a little," Maria admitted, shifting around. "But I still had plenty of Animals to talk to."

Edmund turned to face her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," Maria lied.

Edmund wasn't fooled. "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about what will happen when we get back to the How," Maria decided to tell him.

"I thought we already discussed this," Edmund commented, a little surprised it was still on her mind.

Maria looked around. "The thing is you are my only friend I have contact with right now."

"What about Ramillo?"

"My only _human_ friend, in fact you are the only human I have spoken to in a long time. Having someone else here is odd." Maria quickly explained. "I am so happy that Susan is here, have no doubt about that."

"Are you afraid that we won't speak anymore?"

Maria stared at the ground, "A little."

Edmund scooted closer. "You don't have to worry about that. I am spending time with you now."

Maria felt stupid for worrying. She didn't know why she cared so much about when Edmund talked to her. It was selfish, but it was how she felt.

Maria laughed lightly. "Yes, you are." She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being here, Ed."

They pulled apart, closer than they were before. Edmund tucked a stray curl behind her ear and set his hand on the back of her neck, moving her closer to him.

"That nasty bird!" Ramillo burst by them. Immediately Edmund and Maria pulled apart wide-eyed. "I don't know why I missed him. What kind of friend wakes you up to tell you about a bug he caught?"

Maria pushed her hair back and stood up straight, embarrassed. "I'll go see what all the fuss is about."

Edmund looked up from where he was sitting. "Um, yes go do that. Goodnight Maria."

Maria who had started to walk away, turned around. "Goodnight Edmund," she stuttered, and she was gone.

Edmund stood up and groaned in frustration. Rolling his eyes, he moved over to where Susan was sleeping.

"What is all that about?" Susan asked, startling him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"The rabbit woke me up." Susan sat to look at him. "Now what happened?"

Edmund was in no mood to talk, but Susan would have eventually found out. So he told her, "Maria was worried about our friendship fading. We were talking, and in a matter of moments." Edmund shook his head. "We were so close, with the fire and the moonlight. It just felt right, and I tried to kiss her."

Susan was now fully awake. "You did what?"

"I tried to kiss her."

"What did she do?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." Edmund thought. "She leaned."

Susan sighed. "Then what happened?"

"Ramillo came bursting in and then it was just uncomfortable," Edmund finished. "I looked like a fool."

"I bet she felt the same way. Edmund when a girl cares that much, chances are she has more feelings for you then she is showing," Susan offered her advice.

"How do you know?"

"Ed, I've felt the same way before. This is something you have to trust me on."

"So what do I do?" Edmund pushed his hair back, was unsure of his next move.

"Talk to her," Susan stood up. "Take a chance; you would be surprised as to what would happen."

Susan left him in his thoughts and walked over to the fire where Maria was. "Mind if I sit here?"

Maria's head shot up. "Of course," she scooted over and made room for her.

"What is on your mind?"

Maria looked back at where Edmund was sitting. "I take it he told you what happened?"

Susan nodded. "What is your side?"

"We were sitting by the fire, and I hugged him. The next thing I know, he is right there in front of me. We were so close," Maria put her head in her hands.

"What would you have done if he had kissed you?" Susan asked.

"I would have been happy," Maria admitted, slightly embarrassed she was sharing her feeling with a queen.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat. "Susan, can I have a moment?" Edmund asked.

"Of course," Susan stood up and smiled. She patted Edmund on the back, and then walked off.

Edmund took a seat. "Maria I-" "Look, Edmund-" They spoke at the same time. Edmund stopped and allowed her to continue.

"Look, Edmund. I am sorry about what happened earlier, I was just being childish." Maria waited for him to respond.

"That is in the past. I want to talk about now. Maria, I am sorry you felt that way and something might have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. I am not very good at telling how I feel, or showing it for that matter," Edmund stopped himself from rambling. "But, I know that I want to take a chance right now and see where it goes."

Maria felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest. Edmund looked at her for a moment of complete silence.

Slowly he leaned forward and softly brought his lips down onto hers, a short and gentle kiss. It wasn't what she expected.

It was much better.

Maria pulled away with a smile, "I think this is chance I'm willing to take."

**There you have it! I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	20. Broken, Healing Begins

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Life has been busier than ever these few weeks. I got a lead in a play which has been consuming my time, and next week we start work on our next play, Father of the Bride. So expect updates to be slower.**

**Now onto a more emotional note: these past few days have been difficult. My friend was pregnant, but she suffered from a miscarriage. At the end you may notice some biblical references, such as verses turned into dialect. A lot of these have helped me with the anger I had at God for taking the child away. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, all credit goes to Mr. C.S. Lewis.

* * *

**

Maria woke up in the morning happy to see Susan already packing up the supplies onto the horses. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at Edmund who was still asleep a little over, she carefully stood up and walked over to help Susan.

"I take it everything worked out fine?" Susan asked with a slight smile.

"You give really good advice," Maria said to the Queen. "Everything is good."

"Good." Susan set a blanket across Chennault. The horse shook her head and looked over at the other two who were laughing at Ramillo and Harken. "Poor thing, she can't speak like the others."

Maria stroked Chennault's nose and spoke softly. "You aren't missing much. They aren't very interesting."

A branch behind them cracked and they both spun around, Susan aimed her bow at the forest. "I guess it was nothing," Susan said cautiously still ready to shoot if necessary.

"Did you hear that too?" Edmund asked coming up beside them.

"Yes," Maria said not taking her eyes off of the forest, but she was smiling. "Good morning."

Edmund shot her a crooked grin. "Good morning."

Susan rolled her eyes at the interaction. "How did you sleep?"

They both looked at her. "That was the best sleep I have had in a long time." Maria answered.

"I slept fine," Susan added.

"You always have to add your thoughts, Su," Edmund joked.

Ramillo jumped over to the food supplies, "Is it time for breakfast?" He asked.

Edmund and Maria shared a glance. "Is that all he has to say?" Maria whispered.

"Unusual," Edmund whispered back.

Ramillo then chose to start his normal chatter. "I am done with nibbling on apple bits; I would like to stick to grass now. I love to eat grass, it has such a delightful taste, but I also liked sharing meals with Lady Maria and King Edmund."

Tulio trotted over to join them. "I say we feed the rat now, when his mouth is full he won't talk."

Maria hid a small laugh at the arguments between the horse and the hare. It was never dull with those two around.

Ramillo glared at Tulio. "I don't talk with my mouth full, because I could choke. But, I would like to warn you that I chew very quickly. I am used to meal on the run."

"You must have lived an adventurous life," Tulio said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I did."

The three humans decided to back away and leave them to their argument. Susan took a seat on a rock, while Edmund and Maria stayed behind.

"Was that really the best sleep you have had the whole trip?" Edmund asked.

Maria looked up at him. "Yes."

"Really?" Edmund questioned like he was worried about something.

Maria stopped walking. "Yes really. It was comfortable and I was happy."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I was too."

"Ed! Maria! We need to get ready to leave," Susan called.

Edmund looked up at the blue sky. "Just like Su, she is always ready."

Maria tilted her head to the side. "That's not always a bad thing. She was ready to give some good advice last night."

Edmund smirked and went over to join his sister. "Planning as usual."

Susan shook her head. "I've missed you, Ed."

Edmund faced his sister. "I've missed you too-" He stopped at another sudden crack.

Maria's hand shot to Edmund's arm as she nervously looked around for whatever was causing the noise. "I don't like this."

"Let's go," Susan agreed keeping her bow ready, she turned to the Animals. "Harken, we are about to leave."

The swift left his companions. "Would you like me to move ahead and look for any danger, your Highness?"

"I would like for all of us to stay together," Susan said.

Edmund scooped Ramillo up into his arms and got onto Tulio; Maria climbed onto Melosa and waited for further instructions.

"The How isn't very far," Susan clicked her tongue and moved Chennault forward. "We should be there tonight."

Harken shot up into the sky and flew just below the branches, keeping a look out but he was careful not to separate from the group.

Melosa's ears shot up. "I can hear something coming from the left side," she said looking in the direction she spoke of.

Maria strained to see what Melosa was talking about; she was starting to get nervous. Harken's quick voice confirmed her fears. "Telmarines are coming."

"Go now," Edmund demanded. "We need to hurry." The horses sped up. "Maria, if something happens I do not want you to try and save us." He said quietly as the moved along.

"What do you mean?" she shot back.

"I am saying that, I don't want you to cause trouble with the Telmarines. This may be the way you can see your family again." Edmund didn't say another word or look at her angry face.

Maria didn't want to encounter the Telmarines at all, but if the time came she would stand up for them. But it was easier said than done.

Out of the brush a horse and rider skidded to a stop in front of the group. "Turn around," Susan ordered, but they were surrounded.

"Maria!" One of the soldiers jumped off his horse and pulled Maria off of Melosa. "Did they hurt you?"

Maria was shocked to see her friend, but she was still frozen with worry for her Narnian friends. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered. Maria looked up at the tree where Harken was perched. She pushed herself out of Jacobi's grasp and stepped back.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked taking a step toward her.

Maria was far from fine, she was numb. She had told herself that she would stand up for her friends, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Maria was a coward.

"I just need a moment." She turned around and waited as Harken flew down in front of her. "Go back to the How and inform Queen Lucy about what happened." Maria said remembering the story Susan had told about spying with Lucy. Harken nodded and took off.

Jacobi came up and pulled her into his arms. "I know you are in shock. You must have been through a lot."

Maria felt like she could cry as she saw soldiers start to approach the Narnians. Jacobi kept an arm wrapped around her as he shouted. "Tie those two up, get the horses!" He pointed at Edmund. "That is the boy that kidnapped the general's daughter."

Maria just watched as Edmund was pulled off of Tulio and shoved into a tree where another soldier tied his hands.

Susan stood strong as the men nervously bound her hands, unsure of how to treat a woman who was also a prisoner.

Ramillo bit at the hands that grabbed at him, but all too easily he was shoved into a bag shouting at his captors.

Maria felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. A soldier roughly pushed Edmund to the ground and started shouting, swinging fists at him as Susan put up a fight to stop them.

"What is wrong?" Jacobi asked as she saw her start to cry. "He is getting what he deserves." Maria turned around and hugged him trying to block out the sounds of fists connecting with flesh. "Let's get you back to your father."

Jacobi ordered for the soldiers to start moving. The soldiers tied Chennault, Melosa, and Tulio to their own, Susan and Edmund were pulled on with other riders.

Maria didn't even notice as Jacobi guided her onto his horse with him. She just kept glancing back at Edmund who now had a nasty bruise forming on his face. He caught her looking and gave her a stern look reinforcing his rule not to cause trouble.

After a short ride they arrived at the Telmarine camp, the Narnians were taken in the opposite direction. Maria watched as Edmund and Susan looked back at her one last time before being pushed into a tent.

"Maria?" A deep voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw her father looking at her. Maria found herself running towards him and into his arms, she needed the comfort.

Glozelle picked her up like she was a child and held her in his arms. He set her down and stroked her hair still holding her close to him.

This was the first time that Maria had seen her father cry. Maria wept in his arms as everything suddenly hit her full force. She was back with her father, but her friends were gone. Edmund was gone. Maria was more confused than ever, but right now she tried to focus on her father.

"Papa," she said into his chest. "Papa, I've missed you."

She felt him kiss her head before getting eye level with her. "I'm so sorry. You never should have had to go through that." He pulled her into another hug. "I love you, Maria. Please don't ever scare me again. Do you understand me?"

Maria wiped her eyes. "Yes sir."

"Good." Glozelle stood up to his full height, reluctantly letting go of his daughter. "Hywet, take care of her," he called over his friend. "I have business to attend to."

Hywet walked over in armor and knelt down to look at Maria. "What happened?"

Maria remembered that Hywet saw her escape with Edmund; he was the only one of her friends who knew the truth that she wasn't kidnapped. "You didn't tell my father?"

Hywet rubbed her forehead. He then lowered her voice to make sure no one could hear them. "I was sworn to secrecy along with the others who saw you escape. No one else knows that you helped the boy escape. What happened to you?"

Maria smiled weakly, "Everything. What are you doing here?"

"They needed more soldiers; all men who are able to fight were to join the army," he explained. "They also needed women to serve as nurses and caretakers, your friend Hanelise is also here."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "What are you going to do?" Hywet asked.

Maria smiled sadly at how much he cared for her. "I don't know."

Hywet placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will end well. Let's get you back to your father." He guided her over to the tent where Glozelle had gone.

"Clear the area! I want to speak with them alone!" her father's voice demanded from inside the tent.

Maria took off in a run to see what was going on, Hywet grabbed onto her arm, but not before she stepped inside to see what was happening.

Glozelle pushed the soldier that was holding Edmund away and shoved Edmund to the ground. "I want you to stay away from my family." Glozelle grabbed Edmund by the throat and hauled him up to his feet. "If you come near my daughter, I will have you killed."

Maria stood in shock as her father threatened Edmund; Susan protested and struggled against the soldiers to stop the madness.

Glozelle tightened his grip on Edmund's throat cutting off his air. "If Miraz did not need you, then you would be dead."

"Papa stop," Maria said quietly. Glozelle turned around to face her, still holding Edmund tightly who was starting to gasp, desperate for air. "Please. He didn't hurt me."

Glozelle let go of Edmund who fell to the floor sucking air into his lungs, Susan pushed her captors away and went to her brother's side. "He deserves this!" Glozelle shouted pointing at Edmund. "After what he did, he deserves death!"

Maria was shaking with nerves; Hywet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He just wanted to get back to his family," she tried to reason with him.

Glozelle looked back at the Narnians, then to his daughter. "We will discuss this later." The general left the room without another word.

"Let's go Maria," Hywet turned her around as the soldiers began to tie up her friends.

Once they left the tent Maria fell into Hywet's open arms. "It's not fair," she sobbed.

"I know," Hywet stroked her hair. "Wars are never fair. They tear people apart."

The professor guided her over to a seat where they would not be heard. "What do I do?" Maria asked desperate for advice.

"I wish I knew what to tell you."

"I've missed Papa so much. I want to be happy, I want things back to the way they were. Everything was so simple back then," Maria sighed.

"Do you wish you had never met King Edmund and Queen Susan?" Hywet asked suddenly.

"No, they have changed me for the better. Susan has been so kind and helpful. Edmund taught me so much and has been an amazing friend to me-" Hywet cut her off.

"Why don't you just tell your Papa what he just told me?"

Maria looked away. "Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That Papa will think I am a traitor."

"You are his daughter, he could never think that."

They were interrupted my Hanelise. "King Miraz has called a meeting. Maria, you are needed."

Maria took Hywet's hand as he pulled her up. She dusted herself off and followed Hanelise to the main tent where Miraz was sitting, the White Witch at his side.

A moment after Maria arrived, Glozelle appeared at her side. "King Miraz, you asked for me?" Glozelle bowed.

"Please General, would you and your daughter take a seat?" Miraz motioned to the end of the table where two open chairs waited.

Glozelle took Maria's hand and pulled her over to the chairs. "Maria, I believe you have met Queen Jadis," Miraz said with a smirk.

"Yes, your Majesty," Maria answered stiffly. Miraz smiled and looked forward at the entrance.

Two guards brought in a bound Edmund and Susan. Maria looked down at the sight, Edmund had gained a few bruises and Susan was a mess.

The White Witch stood, grinning. "Edmund, it's so nice to see you. Susan, how are Peter and Lucy? Did you abandon them to go find your sweet baby brother?"

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Edmund ordered. The Witch smiled and walked around the table to get closer to the Narnians.

"I see you have found some courage. Tell me Edmund, what caused you to kidnap and innocent girl?" The Witch teased. "Have I rubbed off on you?" She reached up and stroked his cheek.

Edmund pulled back at her touch and looked into her cold eyes. "I will never be like you."

Jadis burst out in laughter, filling the still silence. "Then why did you take that girl away from her home?"

Glozelle leaned forward to listen; Maria put her head in her hands.

"I needed to get back to my family. I caused her no harm," Edmund answered, strong.

It was Miraz's turn to speak. "Not only are you a prisoner now, but also a criminal. Do you know what the penalty is for kidnapping?" Miraz paused. "Death."

"Papa can you do something?" Maria whispered.

"He deserves it. He committed a crime against the crown," Glozelle responded quietly.

Miraz looked at the guards. "Take the girl back to the Narnians," Miraz motioned to Susan. "Susan, would you please inform your brother about the events that have occurred? Maybe you could all attend Edmund's execution." Miraz teased.

The queen felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she refused to show. "You can't do this. Why are you keeping Edmund? Why not me?"

Miraz groaned. "I can't keep a woman prisoner. I don't want my people thinking I am a bad person."

"You monster," Susan snarled.

Miraz ignored her, "Guards, make sure she returns to the Narnians."

Susan fought back as the soldiers started to pull her back. "Su, go. Peter, Lucy, and Caspian need you to fight," Edmund spoke up.

Susan pulled out of the soldiers grasp. "I can't lose you, Ed. I just got you back."

"You aren't going to lose me. It's just another battle, Su. We always come back." Edmund comforted his sister.

Susan started to cry lightly as the soldiers grabbed her and lead her out of the tent. Edmund hung his head for a moment before looking back up at Miraz and the White Witch.

"See Edmund? I did change you." The White Witch said, and then she turned to Maria. "That boy wouldn't have taken you if it wasn't for me."

Maria put her head down in shame. She was so embarrassed, upset that she was scared about what would happen. Why couldn't she just tell them that she helped him escape? All because of fear, Maria ruined the Pevensie's life.

The soldiers took Edmund back to where he would be held until after the battle.

"Come on Maria," Glozelle helped her up. "You need some rest."

Maria yawned, just realizing how _exhausted_ she was. "Just give me a moment. I want to say goodnight to Hywet, Jacobi, and Hanelise."

Glozelle smiled sadly at her before nodding and exiting the tent.

"Oh Maria," the Witch said causing her to turn around. "It looks like Edmund must have turned you into a horrible person too."

Maria creased her brow. "What do you mean?"

Miraz answered. "We are very proud of you for lying. You had ever opportunity to save that boy's life. But you didn't."

Maria looked at the floor. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was lying, your Majesty?"

"That servant girl, Hanelise told us that you helped him escape," Miraz waved it off like it was nothing.

Maria bowed. "If you will excuse me, King Miraz," Maria left the tent and ran over to where the soldiers and nurses were eating.

Jacobi and Hanelise sat around the fire, sharing meat. "Hanelise, we need to talk."

Hanelise stood up and pulled Maria into a hug, but Maria didn't return the hug. "What's the matter?"

Maria motioned for Hanelise to follow, the pair moved away from the group.

"I trusted you," Maria said quietly.

Hanelise's face fell in the dim light. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Then why did you?" Maria demanded, furious.

"Miraz offered me freedom. After the war, I can return to the village. I don't have to work for him anymore."

"You cost Edmund his life. You were the one who helped me take care of him," Maria shook with anger. "He just needed to get back to his sister and brother. But then you wouldn't know what it's like to return to a family? Your brother died." Maria shot out. Immediately she regretted it.

"I can't believe you." Hanelise made Maria feel guiltier than ever.

"I didn't mean it." Maria reached out for Hanelise's arm. "I was just angry at everything that had happened. My emotions got the best of me."

"You know, you are such a hypocrite." Maria was taken back at Hanelise's words. "You tell me that I cost Edmund his life by telling where you were, but then you don't speak up for him during the meeting?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Words travel fast," Hanelise answered.

Maria rubbed her head. "Hanelise, please, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your brother. So much has happed today."

"That is no excuse," Hanelise turned on her foot leaving Maria in the dark.

What just happened? Maria lost another friend; she didn't want to say those things. They just slipped out.

Maria felt tears burn her eyes, and she didn't stop them from falling. Maria was completely lost, Susan was gone, Hanelise would never accept her apology, and Edmund was going to die.

"Aslan, if You are real, please tell me what to do?" Maria whispered. "I'm broken, lost. I need You, please."

**Be at peace. **

A deep voice filled Maria's head. "Aslan?"

**It is I, child. **

"Why are You doing this?" Maria asked. "Why are You hiding for me when I need You the most? How long do we have to suffer before You save us? Did You forget about me?"

**I have not forgotten, dear one. I know the plans for the future. You must accept this, for you have much to learn.**

"Then teach me." Maria wept. "I'm weak and I need answers."

**Maria, admitting this is trusting me. Trust me and all will be well.**

"I trust you," Maria hiccupped. "Edmund said that you are always there. Please, be there for me."

**I am always here. Be patient and you will be healed, no longer broken. Rest and find comfort in me. **

"I will be patient, please lead me," Maria begged.

**I will light the way, when the time comes.**

"Aslan, I am crying out to you, change me and give me strength, I have failed and I need you." Maria was on her knees, pleading with Aslan for advice. "You are in control

**My light will shine when nothing else does. By admitting this, you will always find grace and mercy. Go and sleep now. In the morning, the sun will rise and you will find strength.**

Maria wiped her eyes and yawned. "Yes, Aslan." She stood up and walked to the tent, a warm comfort surrounding her.

* * *

"**How long, LORD? Will you forget me forever? How long will you hide your face from me? How long must I wrestle with my thoughts and day after day have sorrow in my heart? How long will my enemy triumph over me? Look on me and answer, LORD my God. Give light to my eyes, or I will sleep in death, and my enemy will say, "I have overcome him," and my foes will rejoice when I fall. But I trust in your unfailing love; my heart rejoices in your salvation. I will sing the LORD's praise, for he has been good to me." Psalms 13**

**Psalms 13 has got to be my favorite verse. That one was a big inspiration for Aslan's talk with Maria along with a few others:**

**"****Trust in the Lord with all your heart****, and ****lean not on your own understanding****; In all your ways acknowledge Him, and ****He shall direct your paths. Do not be wise in your own eyes****; Fear the Lord and depart from evil." Proverbs 3:5-7**

"**Your word is a lamp to my feet and a light for my path." Psalms 119:105**

**And some songs: Psalms 13 by Nate Hale and From the Inside Out by Hillsong**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Choices

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am sorry it took me a long time to update. I have been working on this chapter for almost a month because it has been such a pain. You all have no idea how many times I rewrote this. But, I hope you like it. I know that it is not my best chapter so once again, I apologize in advance. But please review!**

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. I claim none of it as my own.**

Maria woke up in the middle of the night; memories of her talk with Aslan still filled her mind. She pushed herself off of the cot where she had slept and stood up to stretch. Across the tent, her father was sound asleep.

Maria rubbed her eyes a few times before forcing herself to move; carefully she began to walk towards the exit. She needed to see Edmund, although her chances of being able to get past the guards were unlikely. Still, she pushed away the curtain when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Glozelle asked sternly.

"I- I was just going for a walk, to clear my mind," she mumbled.

Glozelle raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "What is going on? Maria, I am your father, don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor.

Glozelle let out a deep breath, "I'm just worried about you. Did something happen that you aren't telling me about?"

"No sir," Maria answered.

"Then why were you trying to leave without waking me?"

"I wanted to see him," she said so quietly that Glozelle had to move closer to understand her.

"One more time," he tried to get her to talk to him. He didn't like how their relationship had been since she arrived, they weren't as close as before.

Maria straightened her shoulders, trying to sound as strong as possible. "I need to see him."

"Who?" Glozelle asked, but he already knew the answer. He just didn't want to accept it.

"Edmund, I need to talk to him."

Glozelle pulled her over to a chair, and then moved another out for him. Once they were eye level he restarted the conversation. "Why?"

"I just do. The time I spent with him changed me, and I need to make sure he is alright," Maria stuttered out.

"But, he is a prisoner, Maria."

"_But_, it's important to me," she tried to convince him to let her go. "He isn't a bad person, and during our trip he became my friend."

There was a long silence as Glozelle leaned back in his chair to think. "A friend, after what he did, you consider that boy a friend?"

Maria nodded, "Please let me go see him. You can even watch if you want too."

Glozelle rubbed his forehead, obviously his daughter had changed. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I was afraid of what you would do," Maria said nervously.

"Afraid? Maria, I don't want you to ever be afraid of me." Glozelle was shocked at his daughter's words. No father wants his child to think of him as someone scary, parents were supposed to offer comfort and safety. "Maria, if I ever scared you, I am so sorry."

"It's alright. It's this war, not you. It changes people."

Glozelle stood up and extended his hand, pulling her up with him. "Listen, I don't want there to be trouble between us. If you need to see him, then you will. But at the first sign of problems, I will step in."

Maria grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Papa."

Glozelle rubbed her head before letting go and leading her out of the tent. The pair navigated through the darkened camp, only the soldiers on watch were still awake at the late hour.

As they approached the small tent where Edmund was being held, the guard nodded respectively towards Glozelle. "Is there something you need, General?"

"We have business that needs to be taken care of with the prisoner." Glozelle spoke strongly giving orders. "You are relieved of your post until we are finished. You are to walk around and check the perimeter of the camp."

"Yes, General," the soldier answered swiftly before disappearing into the night.

Glozelle looked down at his daughter who was shifting around nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," she answered waiting for him to let her go inside.

"Be careful, and remember if I think there is trouble, I will be in there fast," Glozelle, pulled back the curtain allowing Maria to go into the tent.

Edmund sat, tied to a pole in the center, wide awake and alert. "Maria, what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I needed to talk to you." She moved over to where he was and sat down in front of him. "But first, are you good, did they hurt you?" Maria reached up and lightly touched the bruise on his head.

"Aside from a few injuries and a headache, I'm fine."

There was a silence and then Maria spoke out. "Edmund, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to speak up for you, I really did, but I couldn't and I am _so_ sorry for that."

"Maria, I didn't want you to speak up. Now you can be back with your family."

"But you can't," Maria said sadly.

"I will soon, this is just a delay. Aslan has everything planned out," Edmund spoke full of hope.

Then, Maria smiled. "I talked to Him, Ed. Aslan talked to me."

"Really?" Edmund leaned forward, as far as he binds would allow. "What did he say?"

"He said that He didn't forget about us. That we had to be patient, and He would light a path for us. He said to trust him," Maria explained.

"That sounds like Aslan," Edmund smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to tell my father about what happened."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to know, and I don't want to keep secrets from my Papa. I trust him," Maria answered.

"What if he-" Edmund was cut off by Maria.

"He won't hurt me. I don't have to be afraid of him." Maria looked towards the entrance where she could see her father pacing. "We have to trust him."

Edmund dropped his head and sighed. "If you are sure about this, then I think your father could help us."

Maria turned around, "Papa," she called out.

Immediately, Glozelle burst in with his sword drawn. "Papa, there is something I have to tell you," Maria motioned for him to put away his sword and come sit down.

Maria looked at Edmund, making sure that he was ready. When he nodded for her to start, she began to explain. "Papa, Edmund didn't force me to go with him. I helped him escape."

Glozelle was taken back, but he didn't speak. Patience was everything to him, and right now he needed a lot of patience.

"I took care of him while he was trapped in the castle." Maria started slowly after her father's silence. "I didn't think it was right for someone, who was only my age to be treated as Edmund was."

Glozelle just sat confused. How did his daughter manage all of this without telling him?

Maria continued on with her story. "One day I went back to our home in the village, and I found a key to unlock the chains. Then I helped him escape-"

"Sir," Edmund said, bringing the General's attention to him. "I had no intention of taking her with me. We were ambushed and if she didn't come with me, they probably would have hurt her."

For the next thirty minutes, Edmund and Maria took turns explaining their story to a very puzzled general. Including everything from their encounter with the dwarves, to discovering the horses could talk, Edmund teaching Maria about Aslan, and Susan's arrival. Not leaving out a thing, but their kiss. It wasn't time to share that just yet.

Then there was a very long and still silence. "Papa, say something," Maria begged.

Glozelle shook his head. "I can't believe this. I just- I don't understand."

"I know it's difficult to believe, but Edmund has really taught me so much. You need to hear what he has to say, it will change you," Maria scooted over towards her father.

"How do I know he isn't just telling me lies, and that you weren't forced into this?" Glozelle wasn't going to accept their story just yet.

"Then let me tell you about Aslan, Papa. I thought it was too good to be true, but Aslan is real. I heard Him."

"I just don't know, Maria."

"What if I could show you, where Aslan died," Maria said quickly remembering how Edmund had described the stone table, and that it was in the How where the Narnians were.

"You want to go to the Narnians?" Glozelle questioned.

Maria looked back at Edmund, "It is a way for me to help Ed's family and prove to you that I am speaking the truth."

"Maria, I don't know about this." Glozelle cared about his daughter's safety. The General cleared his throat, "Edmund, what would happen if I took her to the Narnians?" Glozelle asked awkwardly addressing the prisoner.

"Susan would help and Caspian also, but Peter won't like it," Edmund admitted. His brother would definitely be a problem for Maria and her father.

"I want to talk to Susan and find a way to stop Edmund from getting killed," Maria pleaded her case.

"Are you on their side now?" Glozelle almost shouted.

"Papa, listen to me. I don't want to fight for them, I just want to meet them and figure out how to stop Edmund from being wrongly punished." Maria thought of what to say next. "What if the roles were reversed? If I was about to be killed for a crime I didn't commit, wouldn't you want someone to help you save me?"

Glozelle looked between Maria and Edmund. "I have to be at your side at all times," Glozelle said.

Maria sighed. "Thank you so much, Papa."

"Thank you, Sir," Edmund added.

"What should we do?" Glozelle asked Edmund.

"Take my electric torch with you," Edmund suggested. "When we came to Narnia, we developed a code when it was safe: on and off really quickly, then on for ten seconds and repeat. That way, they won't attack."

"Electric torch?" Glozelle questioned.

"I'll take care of that. Papa, we need to leave soon while it is still dark," Maria said scooting back over to Edmund.

Maria pulled Edmund into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be safe," she whispered. "We will fix this."

"Take care of yourself," Edmund responded quietly.

Maria pulled away and looked back at her father. "Papa, are you ready to go?"

Glozelle nodded and held open the curtain, Maria stepped out and he took one last glance back at Edmund. Had he made the right choice?

The father and daughter walked silently over to the horses. Once Glozelle dismissed the soldiers Maria spoke. "Those two," she pointed to the horses that had been captured with the Narnians.

Glozelle went over to the dark horse and started to untie it when the horse kicked and pulled back. "Tulio, it's alright," Maria comforted. "We are leaving."

The horse stomped his foot and allowed himself to be untied. Glozelle had already freed Melosa and was waiting for Maria.

"Tulio, where is Edmund's electric torch? Do you know?" Maria asked quietly.

Tulio shook his head, "I saw it get put in a bag. With Ramillo, we can't leave him behind." Maria was a little shocked at the horse caring for the annoying hare.

"Where is Ramillo?"

"Over there," Tulio moved his head over to a tree and saw a bag shaking violently. Maria walked over with Tulio in tow.

Once she arrived, she saw a hole on the bottom of the bag. Not a moment later a nose poked out, followed by a mouth. At last the rest of Ramillo's face was stretched and pushed out, and then he noticed Maria and Tulio watching.

"Oh, I was just getting out to help." Ramillo pulled his head back and realized it wouldn't go back through the hole he had created, he pushed forward and discovered his body wouldn't move either. "But it seems I am stuck."

Maria smiled and picked the bag up, "We will have to cut you out of there." She opened up the top of the bag and pulled out Edmund's electric torch. The rest of Ramillo's body was now free and he just had the burlap sack as a very large collar.

Maria took a look back at her father, signaling she was ready to go. She pulled herself onto Tulio's back and allowed her father to show the way towards the How.

Glozelle found himself constantly turning back to look at his daughter, and how she had changed. Physically there was no real difference; it was her personality that left him confused.

She was very out there, not as shy. Before he left for the war, Maria would have never thought of leaving the village or castle. In fact, she often stated how much she loved it there and would tell him how the closest she would ever get to the woods was in stories. Now Maria was volunteering to go to the Narnians to make find a way to help her friend.

Why did that boy change his daughter so much? They had shared their story, and he wanted to believe it. But Glozelle didn't trust Edmund Pevensie. Not yet. He had to make sure that they were not lying. He trusted Maria with all of his heart; it was that boy that caused him trouble.

His thoughts were broken when he heard his daughter's voice, "Harken? What are you doing?"

Maria slowed to a stop as Harken perched on Tulio's head. The horse didn't like it, but he held still. "Delivering a message to Miraz from High King Peter, he wants to duel Miraz for Narnia."

"Why are you delivering a message at night?" Maria asked. "I don't think Miraz will listen to you, he has no respect for anyone but humans."

Harken sighed. "What are you doing out?" Then the swift noticed the General watching them quietly. "Why is he with you?"

"I'm going to the Narnians, we are going to help Edmund," Maria explained. "My father wanted to come along, to make sure it was safe."

Harken pushed himself off of Tulio's head, but not before noticing Ramillo's sorry state and biting back a laugh. "Then I will take you to them, follow me."

"Maria, what is going on?" Glozelle asked.

"Harken is taking us to the Narnians," she pushed Tulio forward.

Glozelle wrinkled his brow, "We're following a bird?"

"Papa, he's a friend," Maria clicked her tongue and followed Harken through the forest.

The horses moved slowly over rocks, fallen branches, and logs until they reached the edge of the forest. "Right over there," Harken said going out of the trees.

Maria pulled out the electric torch and followed Edmund's directions. As the light swept over the How she saw what looked like a centaur run into the cave. Now she was getting nervous, maybe this was a bad idea.

If only Edmund was with them, then there would be some reassurance of their safety. Maria could only hope that Susan would see them before the Narnians attacked. As they got closer, creatures of all shapes and sizes came pouring out of the How.

Centaurs, dwarfs, fauns, a giant, and many others stepped out into the grass; weapons all pointed at them. Maria tensed but kept the signal going, Glozelle had one hand on his sword as they got closer.

The Narnians stopped and stared at them. Maria wasn't sure what was more frightening: the Narnians coming towards them with weapons or just standing there and watching their every move.

At last, Susan pushed through the crowd. Maria let out a big sigh of relief and jumped off Tulio, pulling Ramillo along with her.

Glozelle still remained watching with dark eyes.

"Susan," Maria approached slowly to make sure nothing would happen.

"Maria, what is going on?" Susan asked. "Do you know what could have happened if I didn't come out here?"

"I know it was dangerous, but I came to help you all figure out what to do about Edmund," Maria said, Ramillo squirmed around in her arms. "Do you have a knife we could borrow?"

"Of course," Susan patted her on the back. "Let's get inside." Susan turned around and looked at Glozelle who still had not left his spot.

"Can he come too?" Maria asked Susan. "He wanted to make sure I was okay."

"If he leaves his weapons with the guards," Susan whispered quietly. "Peter isn't going to like this."

"Papa, did you hear what Susan said?" Maria asked. Glozelle nodded and followed Maria and Susan.

"What do you have planned so far?" Maria questioned as they walked towards the How.

"We sent Harken to try to purpose a duel for Narnia and Edmund's life-" Susan was cut off by Glozelle.

"Miraz won't set your brother free. But he will accept the duel for Narnia," Glozelle said slowly, making sure he didn't offend anyone.

Susan stopped and turned around. "Why won't Miraz let Edmund go?"

"Before I continue, I want to see the Stone Table," Glozelle refused to speak anymore, leaving Maria to explain.

"My father doesn't believe Aslan died and came back to life, he wants proof."

Susan turned on her heal and started walking again, "Then you will get proof."

As the approached the entrance, Glozelle dropped his sword without taking his eyes off of the faun that was to hold it for him.

Susan picked up a knife and cut Ramillo free who thanked her. "Now that we are all ready, come inside."

Maria felt fear prickle inside of her as they entered into the cavern. There was only light provided by the fire and everywhere she turned Narnians watched with hate. Ramillo and Harken dashed off to find their friends and family leaving Maria and Glozelle to follow Susan.

Susan led them further in until she came to a stop in a circular room, in the center was a cracked table. Susan called for a soldier, "Go get King Peter, Queen Lucy, and Prince Caspian." The dwarf bowed and ran around the corner.

The gentle queen approached the table. "This is where Aslan died for my brother, Edmund."

"So it is real then," Glozelle walked towards the hall and saw paintings of the children. "You are just children."

"Papa, do you believe it?" Maria asked, wringing her hands as she waited for his response.

To answer, Glozelle turned to Susan. "If a young woman such as you, can impact a country so greatly, than it must be true," Glozelle bowed slightly. "I am sorry for the struggles my people have caused. You hold yourself with such grace even in a time of despair. When I thought I lost Maria," Glozelle put his arm around his daughter. "I was barely able to go on. Yet you and your siblings manage to lead an army. I admire you, Queen Susan."

Susan smiled. "Thank you General."

"Susan, what is going on?" They all turned around and saw the famous High King Peter standing, fury in his eyes.

Maria curtsied and looked at her father to bow. "They have come to help us save Edmund," Susan explained approaching her brother cautiously.

"You lead them into our place of safety Su? They can't be here," the king almost shouted.

Susan turned around and pulled Maria closer. "She helped Edmund escape the first time."

Maria could barely look into King Peter's eyes, they were so angry. "You did?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yes Your Majesty," Maria stuttered.

Caspian moved around Peter and approached Glozelle where they spoke it hushed tones. Another girl came to Peter's side.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Maria, General Glozelle's daughter and friend of Edmund and Susan," Maria explained.

The girl looked between Peter and Susan. "Su, can they be trusted?"

"Maria can, she almost got Edmund home," Maria was thankful that Susan helped.

"I'm Lucy," the younger girl curtsied.

Maria did the same. "I have heard much about you."

Lucy smiled sadly. "This is my older brother Peter."

The older boy looked down at her. "Your people took my brother from me." Maria stepped back at his tone.

"My father and I want to help you get him back," Maria tried to stand as tall as she could.

"What plans do you have?" Peter asked.

Glozelle stepped between his daughter and the High King. "We can use the duel to our advantage."

Peter turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Glozelle cleared his throat. "During the duel, the majority of the soldiers can be watching. Your brother will be at the camp with a few guards. Then you can rescue him. Miraz won't free your brother because he knows that with Edmund separated, it will weaken the Narnians."

"Papa," Maria said slowly. Why was he telling them so much?

Glozelle glanced over at her and then continued. "I want to help you, if you will allow me too."

"I would love your help," Susan smiled.

Caspian walked over and clapped Glozelle on the back, "Sir, you are welcome here."

Lucy crossed her arms as she thought. "I think it would be lovely to have you help us." The young queen then looked at her brother. "Peter, what do you think?"

The king looked around at his siblings and Caspian. "Miraz won't listen to any creature we send with a challenge of a duel. Susan, will you go and check on Ed while you are there?"

Susan nodded, "Of course."

Peter turned to Glozelle, "Will you make sure my sister is safe?"

"No harm will come to her," Glozelle promised.

Peter extended his hand to the General. "I welcome you to join our forces."

"Thank you, King Peter," Glozelle shook Peter's hand. "I am afraid I must go, if Miraz discovers I am not at camp then we will have some trouble."

"Susan will be there at sunrise with the challenge," Peter said. "Will Miraz accept?"

"I can make sure that he does," Glozelle answered. "He wants to show his power, with convincing we will have a duel."

"Thank you," Peter started walking out of the room. "If you will excuse me, I have a challenge to write."

Peter and Caspian left leaving the girls and Glozelle waiting around the stone table. Glozelle straightened himself up and got ready to leave, Maria did the same.

"Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, can I have a moment?" Glozelle asked.

"Certainly," Susan looked back at her sister.

"Maria, will you come too?" Glozelle motioned for them to all go walk. Maria walked over to her father, Susan, and Lucy.

The group of four began to walk around the corridors with no intended destination. Glozelle came to a halt as they got closer to the front.

"I do not want Maria to come back to the camp with me," Glozelle started, hoping the young Queens would understand what he meant.

Maria on the other hand, was confused, "Papa, what are you saying?"

"I don't think it would be safe to leave her there while we are preparing for war. At the camp, no one will be able to take care of her," Glozelle explained. "Could I leave my daughter in your care?"

"Do you think it is better for her to be with us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, here she can get the training she needs; I am too busy to teach her anything. I also do not want here near Miraz or the witch," Glozelle said reluctantly. "If Miraz asked what happened, then I can tell him that Maria returned to the castle with one of the nurses."

"She is welcome here if you think it is best. After everything she has done for Edmund, I see no problem in allowing her to stay," Susan agreed.

Glozelle smiled. "Thank you, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, you live up to the legends." Glozelle pulled Maria into a hug.

"I think I should go now," he kissed her head. Glozelle kneeled down to get on her level. "When it comes time for the battle, I have instructions for you. If Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, King Edmund, or I tell you to leave, you must do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Maria hugged him again. In all honesty, she was thankful that she wouldn't have to participate in a lot of fighting.

"Goodbye Maria," Glozelle smiled sadly. "Take care of yourself."

"Until next time," Maria smiled back. "Be safe, Papa."

Glozelle walked out and gathered his weapons from the faun. The General pulled himself onto Melosa, leaving Tulio behind with the Narnians.

Maria ran out and waved goodbye as Glozelle rode out into the forest and away. Susan came up at her side and turned back to Lucy. "Lu, can you help Maria get settled in and find her some weapons? I have to go find Peter and Caspian. We have much to do."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Leave a review with your thoughts!**


	22. The Battle

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so sorry it took me a long time to update, this chapter was not easy to write. But, I hope you all like it. This is the big battle scene, so the rating is increased for the chapter because of: blood, violence, intense situations, and character death. In other news: I have a poll on my profile I would like you all to participate in, or you can answer in a review. Question: Would you read a sequel to The General's Daughter? (VDT Bookverse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, all credit goes to C.S. Lewis except original characters.**

The next morning Lucy was the one to wake Maria up in the morning. There was much to do and everyone was needed to prepare for the duel.

As expected, Miraz had accepted the terms when Susan delivered them and for the past two days they had trained, made battle plans, and braced themselves for the Telmarine arrival today.

"Maria," Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "We have a meeting to go to."

Maria rolled off the mat where she was sleeping and followed Lucy out of the room where all the girls slept. "How much time do we have before the duel?"

Lucy shook her head, unsure, "Maybe a few hours at the most."

The pair met the group around the stone table and Maria moved to Susan's side. In the days past Maria had stuck to Susan and sometimes Lucy, but even with Lucy it was clear that there was some tension between them. Peter had said that he trusted her, but Maria could still spot the dislike in his eyes. Luckily, Caspian knew Maria and was a friend, but he was so busy most of the time.

Peter cleared his throat to start the meeting. "Today, I will fight Miraz for the whole of Narnia, during this time we will have much going on. Lucy, will travel on horseback to find Aslan because we need Him." Lucy nodded in agreement and placed her head in her hands, silently praying. "During the duel, Susan and Maria will go back to the camp and take Edmund from them," Susan and Maria smiled weakly at each other. _They could do this._ "Finally, Caspian will brace the army for what will surely be a battle. If the worse comes, we regroup at the river."

Once Peter finished going over instructions and the battle plan, Glozelle was lead in by a faun. Glozelle bowed to the King and Queens before standing by Maria and wrapping one arm around her. "Everything is set at the Telmarine camp. I was sent to make sure that everything was prepared for the duel. They should be here in an hour."

The Narnians started to whisper with panic. Glozelle continued, "During the duel, the nurses will remain at the camp along with ten guards watching Edmund."

Peter rubbed his forehead, "It will be challenge."

Glozelle agreed and then bowed again. "Unfortunately I cannot stay longer. I wish you the best of luck, King Peter."

Peter shook Glozelle's hand. "Thank you, General."

Glozelle hugged Maria, "Stay safe."

"You too," Maria looked up at him. Glozelle smiled and hugged her again as he walked out of the How.

The Narnians started talking loudly and scrambling around to prepare. "Silence!" Peter shouted. "We have less time than we anticipated, but we must focus. Lucy, you need to leave now. Susan and Maria see to it that she is away from the How before the Telmarines arrive."

Susan, Maria, and Lucy left the room in a hurry. They came to a stop at the entrance and called over a horse. Lucy hoisted herself up and was ready to leave. "Thank you for helping us Maria," Lucy said quietly. "Susan, please be careful."

"I always am, Lu," Susan looked up at her sister and then reached behind her. "Take my horn. You'll need it more."

"Thank you," Lucy placed the horn on her belt and clicked her tongue riding out into the forest.

The pair turned around and started walking back into the How to find Peter and Caspian.

"Susan?" Maria whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?" Maria asked wringing her hands.

Susan glanced over at her. "Of course I am. I was never one to fight."

"But I saw you at the raid," Maria questioned.

"I had planned on staying behind, but when Lucy said that she wouldn't go, I stood up and took her place," Susan explained. "Back during my first time in Narnia, Lucy was always the one to go fight with my brothers while I would stay home and take care of the castle."

This war had made the Gentle Queen into a fighter. "You are very brave, Susan."

Susan smiled. "You are too."

"Thank you."

Peter and Caspian arrived at their sides in armor, battle ready.

It was moments before the duel and the Narnian army had gathered around the stone table. Peter lowered his head, and the rest of the Narnians followed along. "Aslan, watch over us in our time of struggle. You are in control of this battle and we put our faith in You. Protect us as we work for a better time. Keep Lucy safe as she travels to find You, wrap Your paws around her and guide her. Help Susan and Maria get to Edmund and bring him home. Thank You for all of the brave Narnians who are fighting today. Give them courage and strength. For Narnia and for Aslan."

"For Narnia and for Aslan," everyone chorused together just above a whisper. It was not a battle cry, but a prayer for safety.

Peter stood up on higher ground. "All of you are brave souls. Thank you for staying with us, and believing in a better Narnia. No matter what happens today, you will all be remembered for your lionhearted strength."

Peter stepped down and went over to the humans as the Animals and creatures went out to prepare for the duel.

"Susan, Maria," Peter addressed them. "Once Caspian and I go out for the duel, I want you two to go around and to the camp."

Susan nodded in agreement with the plan. "All eyes will be on Caspian and I, it will allow a distraction for you to get around without being followed."

"Your majesty," a faun entered. "Miraz and the army have arrived."

Peter looked back at the group, "It's time."

"Peter, please be careful," Susan hugged her brother tightly.

Peter smiled sadly, "Good luck."

Susan turned and spoke to Maria, "We should go out first."

Maria agreed and the pair walked out in front of Peter and Caspian, not looking back. When they stepped out into the light they saw an impossible army. It was bigger than they expected, much bigger. The Narnians smiled at them as they passed and sent good wishes of safety. Maria followed Susan to the back of the crowd where they could easily slip away.

Harken flew over and Maria stuck out her arm allowing a spot for him to land, Ramillo arrived not a second later and for once didn't speak. "Aslan, will watch us," Harken said quietly.

Ramillo jittered nervously, "My brother Camillo leads the Hares. He has chosen me as his second in command."

"Congratulations Ramillo," Maria bent down and stroked his fur. "You will do wonderfully, your family will do well."

"My family is luckily safe," Harken stated. "My wife is hidden in the woods, watching over our children, they will hatch any day now."

Harken had only mentioned his family once or twice, but Maria knew of them. "They will be very proud of their father." Harken's eyes lit up.

Cheering erupted from the crowd as Peter and Caspian came out of the How, ready for the duel. Maria joined the shouts, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Peter stepped up to Miraz and there was an eerie silence.

The two opponents began circling each other, speaking quietly so no one could hear. The swords met each other with a loud clang and the two armies yelled for their leaders.

Susan tugged on Maria's arm, pulling her back. Ramillo and Harken were the only two that noticed them starting to leave, "Come back soon! Be safe!" the called over the roar of the crowd.

Maria and Susan slipped into the woods where Tulio was waiting for them. "Ready?" he asked stomping his hoofs.

Susan climbed on his back and Maria hauled herself up behind her friend. "Go."

Tulio broke into a gallop towards the camp. "Maria, you go for Ed and I will take whatever guards they have," Susan instructed.

"I will help Susan," Tulio volunteered. Tulio started to slow down as they neared the camp, quietly Maria and Susan slid off.

"After the first shot, there will be chaos," Susan whispered. She started surveying the camp; there were the guards and the nurses. "The women won't be able to fight, chances are they will surrender."

Susan strung the arrow and ducked behind a tree. Carefully she took the first shot, when the arrow struck the first guard; the others grabbed their swords and searched for the hidden enemy. Susan ran behind another tree and got ready for the next shot.

Maria waited back a little further, watching for Susan to say it was time to go. Susan shot again and in a matter of minutes took out five other guards dashing behind trees. It was perfect, she was hidden and the guards didn't know where the arrows were coming from.

It had lowered down the numbers to four guards left, as Susan moved to her next place the guards spotted her.

"Tulio now!" Susan cried. Tulio burst through the trees and got up on his hind legs kicked one of the guards in the chest, slamming him to the ground. The last three soldiers were distracted by Tulio and Susan; the nurses had taken to hiding in a tent. "Maria, go."

Maria nodded and started moving against the trees towards the tent where Edmund was. She grabbed a dagger from the belt Lucy had given her and silently prayed that Edmund was still safe. Carefully Maria lifted up the tent in the back and slid under the opening.

Edmund was no longer tied up to the pole, but being held up by a crazed soldier who was smiling wickedly as he held a knife to Edmund's throat.

"Put the dagger down or I will kill him," the soldier hissed, pressing his knife closer to Edmund's throat for emphasis.

Maria tried to get more air into her lungs as she shook with nerves. She gripped the dagger so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Maria kept her eyes locked on Edmund's, wishing that he could coach her through this. Edmund stayed perfectly still, not struggling or trying to talk through the gag.

"I said put the dagger down," the soldier shouted. Maria complied with the guard's wishes and slowly put the dagger down before standing up with her hands in the air. _Susan please hurry!_

"Good," the soldier smiled. "Did you really think you could save him all alone?"

Maria didn't answer, she just stood frozen.

The soldier laughed at her weakness. "Come forward, slowly. Don't dare try anything, or it's his life."

"Y-Yes sir," Maria stuttered. Carefully she walked towards the man holding Edmund, when silently a bow and arrow peaked through the flap in the tent. _Susan._

Now, with more hope than before Maria stopped. "What are you doing?" The soldier asked, Edmund's eyes widened a little as he noticed how she had come to stop. "Scared are you?"

The soldier heard Susan slip into the tent and as he twisted around to face her, his grip loosened on Edmund just enough for him to shift his body to the side. Not a second later, Susan shot the arrow through the soldier's thigh. The soldier fell to the ground and Edmund carefully maneuvered himself out of the knife's way.

Maria let out a deep sigh and ran forward to cut Edmund's hands free while Susan worked on untying the gag. Edmund rubbed his sore wrists and Maria handed her dagger to Susan who cut the gag from his mouth.

"Thank you," Edmund said straightening up, his body aching.

"I'm so sorry we had to leave you here, Ed." Susan checked over his injuries, making sure he was fine. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No."

Susan smiled weakly, not wanting to leave her little brother's side. "I'm going to go check on the horses; I believe I saw Chennault and Melosa over by the nurses." Susan exited the tent, leaving Edmund and Maria alone.

"I'm glad you are alright," Maria whispered. Edmund stepped forward and gathered her in his arms.

"Thank you, for all you've done," Edmund said looking down at her.

Maria shrugged, "It's not over yet."

Edmund nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on," he took her arm and led her outside with Susan who was waiting with Tulio, Melosa, and Chennault.

"Lady Maria!" Melosa exclaimed and trotted over to her. "King Edmund, it's wonderful to see you out of there."

Edmund smiled and patted her nose before walking over to Tulio. "I would be honored to carry you once again, King Edmund," Tulio said as Edmund approached. "I have found another human I trust, and this time I am not letting Miraz hurt him."

Edmund pulled himself onto Tulio's back while Maria climbed on Melosa. "I've missed you Lady Maria."

Susan was already ready with Chennault, "We need to go now. Peter will need us."

The group rode off into the forest and towards the How, scared of what they would find once they arrived.

But there was no battle, no blood, but the duel had come to a stop with Peter holding his sword to Miraz's neck.

Peter must have heard them ride in because he turned around and almost dropped the sword at the sight of his brother.

Peter handed the sword off to Caspian and muttered a few words before running up to the group. Edmund was the first to jump off and greet his brother. Peter pulled his little brother into his arms. The Narnians broke into cheers at the Just King's return. "Thank Aslan you're here." Peter held his brother at arm's length to check for injuries. "Ed, I've missed you."

The brothers hugged again and Peter stepped over to Maria and Susan. "Thank you for bringing him back."

Then from where Caspian was standing there was a loud shout over the cheers of Narnians.

"Treachery! They shot our king!"

The group turned back to see Miraz slump to the ground, dead. Sopespian started yelling commands, running back to his horse.

Peter looked back at Caspian, "Go now." Caspian handed Peter his sword before running into the How.

"Susan go to the archers, Edmund stay with me," Peter gave Edmund his other sword. "Maria, if you want to fight then go towards the back."

Maria looked over at her father across the field; he met her eye and barely shook his head, letting her know it was alright for her to fight.

"I will stay with Lady Maria," Melosa said from the side.

Tulio trotted over to Edmund. "I will be there when you need me,"

With one last glance around, the group parted their separate ways.

Melosa and Maria followed Peter's orders and ran back to where Ramillo and Harken were along with the fauns.

The ground beneath them rumbled as the Telmarines moved forward, the White Witch and Sopespian leading the army, catapults sent boulders towards them shaking the How and sending debris flying.

Peter and Edmund led the charge as the Narnians ran to the army at top speed. Then the ground crumbled and from behind Caspian and his troops attacked.

Maria stood frozen holding a sword that a faun had given her; Ramillo started forwards hopping into the battle. Harken took to the sky and started diving at the heads of the Telmarines.

"If anyone gets to close, I will stop them," Melosa promised.

Maria walked forward waiting for someone to come near. Luckily, they were far back enough where the Telmarines hadn't arrived yet.

Edmund braced himself as he saw the White Witch coming towards him; memories of the first Battle of Beruna clouded his mind.

Jadis held her duel swords tightly, smiling. "This time, I will kill you Edmund."

The Witch slashed down from above and Edmund swung his sword high to block the move. He barely had time to attack; he spent the whole time defending himself from her blade.

Tulio tried to help his friend, but he couldn't interfere. Every time he made an attempt, Jadis swung her sword out to get him away.

Edmund thrust his sword at her stomach, Jadis jumped back and laughed. The Witch moved quickly and her sword sliced across his arm. Edmund gritted his teeth choosing to ignore the pain.

Jadis came at him at full speed and power.

The pair moved around while fighting and Edmund stumbled as they made their way back to the stone arena. Jadis backed Edmund up against a rock where he tripped and fell to his back.

The Witch raised her sword, about to give the final blow. "Are you ready to die?"

Then Jadis felt a sword come down on her arms. General Glozelle, the traitor soldier, had attacked her.

"Get away from him," he growled.

Jadis kept one sword pointed at Edmund's fallen body, the other was aimed at Glozelle's heart. "I suggest you leave Glozelle. This doesn't involve you."

The General responded by knocking her sword away and fighting back. Jadis charged at him, she swung her blade mercilessly at Glozelle. The Witch moved with such speed that she was able to get the sword out of Glozelle's hands leaving him weaponless.

"It was a foolish attempt," Jadis muttered. There was complete silence between the two for a moment and then she thrust the sword into his side.

Glozelle's breathe left him as he fell to the ground, dying.

"Papa!" Maria cried as she watched her father collapse. _This isn't happening._ Maria sprinted towards his body.

Melosa came up to her side, "Come on. I will take you to him."

Maria felt tears sting her eyes as she climbed onto Melosa's back. Melosa maneuvered through the battle, avoiding swords and arrows that came towards her.

As they reached the spot where Glozelle had fallen, Maria jumped off before Melosa came to a complete stop.

Maria fell to her knees beside him, "Papa," she whispered as she felt for a pulse.

Glozelle's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her. Tears streamed down Maria's face once she saw the wound. "Please don't leave me," Maria muttered. "Please."

Maria ripped the bottom of her dress and pressed the makeshift cloth against the wound, trying to stop the blood from leaving his body.

She desperately looked around for help. The Witch battled Narnians as she made her way towards Peter, Susan shot arrow after arrow at the Telmarines who came near her.

Maria felt a hand on her shoulder. Edmund moved down to his knees, "General, you fought bravely. You also saved me."

Glozelle's breath was ragged and short. He brought up his bloody hand and took the cloth from Maria. "Maria, I want you to run."

"No, I won't leave you out here to die," Maria protested.

Glozelle took her hand, "You promised me that you would."

Maria shook her head. "I can't, not until you're safe."

Edmund wrapped his arms around Maria, holding her tightly trying to calm her.

Melosa stepped closer, "I will carry General Glozelle out of battle. I will get him help and protect him."

The kind Horse got down lower and waited. Edmund slid under one of Glozelle's arms, "Maria, go to the other side."

Maria reluctantly moved and got under her father's other arm. Together the pair struggled to lift the fallen soldier onto Melosa's back. Glozelle weakly held on, "Maria, now I want you to go. Be careful."

Maria nodded and told Melosa to run. Melosa took off into the forest, not looking back.

Maria felt Edmund's strong arms pull her into a hug. "Aslan, watch over him," Edmund prayed for the General's safety. "Now listen to your father, and go to the river."

Maria pulled away from Edmund and ran toward the woods.

A soldier sped to Maria as he caught her trying to escape. "It's not right to run."

Maria stopped and looked for a sword, ready to defend herself. The soldier swung at her, Maria backed out of the way. The soldier couldn't get any closer because a bird landed on his head and started pecking at his face.

Harken scratched and tried his best to distract the soldier. "How dare you attack a woman?" Harken said between pecks.

The soldier swatted at the bird and tried to shove him down. Another soldier saw the struggle and grabbed a crossbow, aiming at Harken.

"No! Stop!" Maria shouted. "Harken move!"

But it was too late; an arrow pierced Harken and sent him to the ground.

Maria felt anger rise inside her, she got a crossbow and fired at the soldier who shot down her friend.

Maria ignored the sound of the soldier falling to the ground. The other soldier, who attacked Maria, glared down at her.

Ramillo saw his friend get shot and had started racing towards them. He lunged at the enemy and tried biting through the chain mail.

The soldier kicked his leg, trying to shake Ramillo off. Ramillo didn't have a good grip and was swung off with ease, Ramillo landed with a sickening crack as his hind leg broke.

Tulio dashed in from the side, he kicked up his legs and knocked the soldier in the chest. "Stay away from them!" Tulio slowly went up to Ramillo and nudged him with this nose, "Are you alright?"

Ramillo looked up at him, "I'll be fine, and where is Harken?" Maria scooped up Ramillo in arms and moved over to the Swift.

Harken's tiny body curled in around the arrow, and his small frame shook. "Is everyone safe?"

"We're all safe, you did so well Harken," Maria whispered. She carefully reached down and removed the arrow; Maria stroked his feathers, comforting him.

"Ramillo," Harken gasped out. Ramillo, with the help of Tulio, scooted over to his best friend. "Ramillo, will you take care of my family?"

"Of course," Ramillo's eyes grew big as he realized what was happening. "Your children will be very proud of their father."

"I wish I could meet them," Harken stuttered, each word more painful than the last. "I know they will be perfect."

Tulio stood over the bird. "Will you make sure Ramillo is good?" Harken asked. "He won't admit it, but he considers you a great friend."

"Of course," Tulio answered, surprised that he was addressed.

Harken's eyes started to close, "Maria? Will you tell my family that I love them, and tell my children about their father?"

"I'll do anything you want," Maria felt a new wave of tears flow. She would obey Harken's dying wish.

"Thank you, everyone." Harken took one last look at Narnia. "I wonder what Aslan's country is like?"

"It will be perfect," Maria rubbed his little head, reassuring him of the afterlife.

Harken pulled together a small smile. Harken took his last breathe and closed his eyes; he was in Aslan's country now.

Maria allowed a few tears to fall over her lost friend; quietly she pulled Ramillo onto her lap. The Hare never took his eyes off of Harken. His best friend was gone.

Tulio helped lead Maria away from the body and bent down to allow her to get on his back. "We need to leave."

Maria's voice cracked, "No, we can't just leave Harken out on the battle field."

Tulio started walking, slowly, hating that he had to follow orders. "King Edmund told me to make sure you left."

Maria didn't speak again, she held onto Ramillo for comfort as Tulio sped off into the forest.

The silence was eerie as they traveled; nothing was heard but Tulio's hoofs hitting the forest floor. Then Tulio skidded to a stop, the ground beneath him rumbling. "What is happening?"

The trees around them swayed back and forth, gently at first, and then like they were being thrown around by a wind storm. Then, a tree led a group, it's roots leaving the soil and the tree started moving out towards the battle.

"Dryads," Maria muttered as they passed. "Aslan is here."

Tulio raced around the moving trees towards the river where Edmund said they would meet. Tulio dashed across the bridge, and came to a stop on the other side on the rocks.

Maria climbed off of Tulio and set Ramillo down to inspect his leg, the hare was still devastated from Harken's death; he didn't say a word as Maria looked over his leg.

"Harken is with Aslan now," Maria said quietly to Ramillo.

"In Aslan's country, I've heard magical things about it," Ramillo whispered. Maria wasn't entirely sure what Aslan's country wasm but the way Harken had spoken about it, with such hope, made her believe it was wonderful.

Maria held back a wave of tears and she moved over to the river. She had to wash the blood off of her hands.

There was a rustling noise behind them, Maria didn't turn around, and she merely assumed it was the trees.

But footsteps hit the rocks and she saw two figures emerge from the forest.

Aslan.

Lucy saw Maria, but continued to walk forward with the Lion. Aslan turned and looked at the group; He nodded at them and went with Lucy to stand at the edge of the river.

From the opposite side, the soldiers started to charge out of the woods and into the river, the Narnians chased them with swords drawn and cheers loud.

Sopespian stopped at the sight of Aslan. With a crazed fire in his eyes he led his horse forward across the bridge, the water started to move and the whole army froze.

A giant wave came forth towards the soldiers in the river; they frantically searched for safety and scrambled out of the water.

Sopespian tried to keep his balance as the bridge was torn up and pulled to the sky by the river-god. The man of water looked over at Aslan for approval before crashing down onto Sopespian.

The waves thrashed around and Aslan made eye contact with the White Witch, standing on opposite sides of the river.

"Jadis," His great voice spoke. "Leave these children."

Her black eyes grew wide as the waves crashed up around her. "You are never to return to these children. Go back to where you were."

A small part of the river in front of her froze, and two waves came up and grabbed her, pulling Jadis back into the icy prison.

The White Witch fell straight through the ice and as soon as she was submerged, the water calmed.

Narnians began collecting weapons from the Telmarines. Hywet, soaked with water, delivered his sword and walked over to Maria, "Where is your father?"

Maria searched around for Glozelle. "Melosa!"

Melosa came out of her hiding place in the woods and came to her side. Hywet saw his friend's injuries and helped lower Glozelle to the ground.

Maria took her father's hand, "Papa, it's going to be alright."

Glozelle was pale and cold, he didn't open his eyes. His shallow breathe was the only thing reminding Maria he was alive.

The Pevensies and Caspian bowed in front of Aslan.

"Stand, King and Queens," Aslan said. Peter, Susan, and Edmund stood up hesitantly. "And you, Caspian."

Caspian looked at his friends as Peter offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. Reepicheep was brought forward by his mice and they set him down.

Lucy dashed forward and offered him a drop from her cordial, healing him.

Maria saw what she could do with the cordial and felt a prickle of hope for her father. Lucy had made eye contact with Maria and looked at Aslan.

"Go, Lucy. Others need you," Aslan sent her off.

Maria kept a tight hold on her father's hand; Hywet showed Lucy the wound on his side. Lucy quickly let one drop heal him. Maria held her breathe as Glozelle's eyes opened, he placed a hand on his side and felt the wound closing.

"Thank you," Glozelle smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded in return and turned to Ramillo to fix his leg.

Maria threw her arms around her father, "You're alright!"

Glozelle felt a tears of joy fill his eyes. "You're safe. Maria, you're safe." He kissed her forehead. "We did it."

"Maria," Edmund came up beside her. "Aslan wants to talk with you."

Maria looked up at him, confused. "He wants to talk to me?"

Edmund offered her his hand, "Come on."

"Hywet can take care of me," Glozelle shrugged, telling her to go.

Maria followed Edmund over to Aslan, but she found herself unable to look Him in the eye. Instead she fell to her knees, bowing.

"Stand," Aslan spoke slowly. Maria did as He said and carefully looked at Him. "You have served Narnia well."

"Thank you."

"I thank you for your deeds. It takes a lot of bravery to defy those who you care about; good was done with your actions. It has been a long and difficult road, there is no guarantee it will get easier. I would like you to know, that I am proud."

Aslan was proud, _of her. _

The great Lion roared and the whole crowd turned to Him. "It is time to go home."

**Author's Note: Like I said, it was a difficult chapter to write. Particularly, the part with Harken :( Please review and tell me what you think! Only three more chapter till the end!**


	23. A Coronation and a Ball

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I apologize for the long wait, it was the end of the school year and I am sure all of you know how busy that can be. Then you can blame Andrew Lloyd Webber, his music has been quite the distraction lately. My family has chosen to rent a lot of his musicals. :) But now it is summer, and I have Andrew Lloyd Webber on my computer so I can listen to him and write! Champychampchamp! So The General's Daughter only has one full chapter left and then a little epilogue. :( Thanks for reading and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Beware of girly-ness ahead! **

**Disclaimer: Narnia= Not mine**

"Susan, have you seen my silver ribbon?" Lucy asked opening a drawer with one hand while using the other to hold back her hair as she searched for the final touch to her beautiful blue dress with silver lacing, "Oh, it was here just a minute ago!"

Susan stopped straightening out her skirt, "Last I saw, it was in front of the mirror." Maria, who was looking in the mirror, also messing with her hair her hair, stopped and looked under a few brushes.

"I found it," she announced, handing it to her friend before continuing to pin back her curls.

It was a nice treat, to have some relaxing times with her friends before Prince Caspian would be crowned King of Telmar. Maria had spent the night in the castle with her friends, enjoying every minute of conversation.

The past few days were full of mixed emotions, starting with a heartbreaking conversation when she sat down with Ramillo, Edmund, and Harken's family to explain the final wishes of the fallen hero. It was difficult, to see his wife's reaction as we told her about what happened. Ramillo stayed with them and had given his undivided attention to Harken's family.

Now the time had come for the celebration. Maria stood up and got a good look as she twirled around in her dress. After a long time, it was great to feel clean. Words could not describe how wonderful it felt to have back the simple luxuries in life, including a nice warm bath.

Susan smiled at her, "It looks wonderful." She turned around and helped Lucy braid the blue ribbon in her hair.

"This is so exciting," Maria said. "I've never been to an event that was so… extravagant!"

Lucy laughed, "Maria, you would have loved the parties and balls that we threw in the Golden Age. It was just wonderful."

Susan smiled and shook her head, "It was a lot of planning on our part Lu."

"They turned out practically perfect in the end."

Maria looked at the sisters. "If you had any part in planning this ball, then I am sure it will be lovely." She twirled around in her dress. "How does it look?"

"Green is a nice color on you," Susan commented. "It looks perfect."

There was a knock on the door that stopped their conversation. "That must be the boys," Lucy said jumping out of her seat and opening up the door, causing Susan to cry out because she wasn't finished with Lucy's hair.

"Sorry Su," Lucy apologized.

Peter and Edmund walked into the room, dressed in the most impressive clothes Maria had seen in her lifetime. This whole situation was the most marvelous ball she had ever attended.

"Is everyone ready?" Peter asked.

"Almost," Susan said, summoning Lucy back over so she could finish her hair. Luckily there wasn't that much left and she finished in no time.

Peter walked over to his sisters and offered Lucy his hand as she stood up and spun around. He then extended his arm and Lucy slid her arm through his. Susan walked around and hooked her arm through Peter's. "You ladies all look delightful." Peter looked back at Edmund. "Don't take too long."

Edmund rolled his eyes and watched as his brother and sisters left.

Maria spun around, "Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

Edmund stopped her spinning and gently he kissed the back of her hand. "You look beautiful."

Maria felt her cheeks heat up as they turned rosy-red. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

He offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting." Edmund and Maria left the room and walked towards the throne room where the coronation would be held.

"How is this coronation supposed to work?" Maria asked.

"Well, my siblings and I will be at the front with Aslan. Then Caspian will come in and Aslan will have him say an oath. Finally Peter will place the crown on Caspian's head and he will be king," Edmund explained.

"How do you feel about it? Handing the country over to Caspian?"

"I think he will lead Narnia to do great things," Edmund answered, without hesitation. "It has been a difficult journey for him, and he has shown me that he is ready. But to leave this country with Caspian will be hard. It means so much to me and my family. But he will have us to help when things get troubling."

"That's good."

As the pair got closer to the throne room, two Telmarine soldiers opened the door. Edmund thanked them and pulled Maria along into the room. All of his siblings were standing up by the throne with Aslan, "Time for me to go." Edmund kissed her hand again and walked over to his family.

Maria smiled as she watched him walk away. "Maria!" She turned around and saw none other than Lilliana, her young friend from before she left with Edmund. "Maria!"

Maria walked over to the little girl quickly and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Maria realized how much she had missed her old friends. Lately she had been so caught up with the Pevensies, but Lilliana and Helanna were practically family and they had taken such good care of her in the past.

"Maria, I've missed you." Lilliana grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Helanna, Hywet, and her father.

"I've missed you too, were you good while I was gone?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Lilliana beamed, proud of herself. "Mama was worried about you, Uncle Hywet, and your papa. But I took good care of them," Lilliana bragged like any little girl would.

Maria looked up at Helanna, "You were worried?"

"Of course," Helanna said. "Lilliana wouldn't stop talking about you and how she woke up in the middle of the night because she heard the sound of horses. She said she saw you and some boy heading towards the woods. I didn't believe her until we heard that you were missing."

"I'm doing just fine now," Maria wrapped an arm around Helanna. "And how are you Papa?"

Helanna answered for him, "He is much better and well rested."

"Helanna has barely let me out of bed since we have returned," Glozelle commented.

Helanna smiled and patted Glozelle on the back, "He needed some rest, he slept for almost the whole day when he got back. To think someone as active as your father could be so lazy."

"I wasn't lazy. You said yourself I needed some rest."

Maria laughed when the sound of trumpets silenced the room. "It looks like they are about to start," Glozelle whispered and the whole room turned to the doors.

The doors opened to the room and Caspian walked in, looking straight ahead and focused. A group of fauns came in holding flags behind him, they then lined up around the edge of the throne room. Caspian made his way to the front and kneeled before Aslan.

"Rise Caspian the tenth, stand before your people," Aslan instructed.

Cornelius walked forward, with the crown for the king on a pillow. "Caspian, you have served your country well and have proven yourself to be a great leader. Are there any who object to Caspian becoming King of Telmar please speak up."

The room was silent.

"Very well, your people support you." Aslan looked down at the prince. "Will you swear to protect Narnia with your life?"

"I will," Caspian said, shaking.

"And will you swear to maintain a peace between the humans and the Narnians?"

"I will."

"Will you swear to take on all the responsibilities as king, to guide the citizens of Narnia into a new and brighter age?"

Caspian's confidence had grown. "I will."

Aslan smiled at Caspian, proud. "Peter please take the crown," Aslan looked over at the High King. Peter walked over to Cornelius and took the crown and stood behind Caspian. Aslan shouted, "I now crown you Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia!"

Peter brought the crown down onto Caspian's head and the room erupted with cheers. Narnia now had a truly good king.

The great hall was filled with chatter, laughter, and music playing from Narnian instruments. Cornelius walked over to the musicians and told them to stop and all the attention in the room was directed at Caspian who had his glass raised.

"Citizens of Telmar and Narnia," Caspian began. "Today our lives meet and we become one country. For years we have fought and now we forward to a new age of peace and equality. I promise to do my best to lead this country and I will fix what mistakes our ancestors made. Let us raise our glasses to a new future, with new alliances, new families, a new culture, and new friendships!"

Glasses were brought up in agreement and everyone took a sip before the music started again. Maria sat her drink down at one of the table that lined the hall. She took a seat on the stool, and watched as the people danced in celebration.

Ramillo hobbled over to her, careful to avoid being stepped on by the dancers. Maria picked him up and looked at his bandaged leg. Lucy was about to fix his broken leg when Ramillo refused and wanted to be healed naturally, to him it was just a break and he didn't want the Queen to waste such precious drops on a broken leg or his honor would be forever damaged.

"How is your leg?" Maria asked, inspecting it.

Ramillo opened his mouth to begin his lengthy chatter, "I am doing much better now, my leg is still sore. My emotions have settled down, Tulio has been there for me the whole time. For some odd reason, he insists on carrying me everywhere. I tried to explain to him that my leg is healing. It's very strange, it's like he actually likes me." Maria shook her head, smirking. "One night I was helping Harken's wife and Tulio came in and told the children stories until they stopped whining."

"It seems he is your friend after all," Maria said.

"Curious," Ramillo wiggled his nose. "I never really considered him a friend, after this long journey I guess he has really been there. But why was he always so grumpy? He always liked to take his anger out on me! What did I do in the first place?"

"You do talk a lot."

"Maybe that is it," Ramillo was lost in his thoughts.

Maria looked out at the dancers, women being swept of their feet by young, handsome men, twirling them around to the tune. She caught sight of a rabbit looking up at Ramillo in her lap.

"Ramillo, I think you have an admirer." Maria pointed out the rabbit that turned her head shyly when Ramillo looked at her. "Go talk to her."

"An admirer? Me?" Ramillo scoffed. "No, all the rabbits admired Camillo."

"She probably thinks you are very brave, I've heard some of them talking about your hero actions in the battle and the rescue of Edmund."

"They talk about me?" Ramillo smiled. "Well put me down then!"

Maria followed his orders and put him down, Ramillo made his way through the dancers towards the rabbit. Ramillo turned around and smiled at Maria before hopping off with the rabbit, the pair left the ballroom and wandered out into the hall.

"It looks like Ramillo found a lady." Maria jumped at the sound of Edmund's voice. "He has become a hero to the Narnians."

"So I've heard," Maria turned around on her stool to look at Edmund who took a seat next to her.

"What do you think of the ball?"

"It's been so much fun. The music is amazing and the food is delicious," Maria commented. "It really is lovely."

"Good," Edmund stood up. "Do you like the music then? Susan was nervous because Lucy wanted to have them play some old Narnian songs."

"I think it is very original. It adds a new feeling," Maria said.

Edmund cleared his throat. "Maria, would you like to dance?" He extended his hand to help her up.

Maria looked up at him from her seat and took his hand. "I would love too. But I warn you, I'm not the best."

Edmund led her out to the dance floor and placed a hand on her hip while holding her other. He smiled at her and began to spin to the music.

Maria unfortunately kept looking at her feet, careful not to step on his. "Stop trying so hard," Edmund whispered in her ear.

Maria looked up at him, "Sorry."

They continued to dance, this time Maria was focusing on Edmund, she allowed him to lead. The pace of the song picked up and they started to spin faster with weaving through the dancers. It felt more like skipping then dancing, but either way it was a lot of fun.

Edmund very quickly placed both hands on her hips and before she had time to protest he lifted her up spinning her around. Maria laughed as her feet hit the ground again; Edmund pulled her closer and waited for the song to end.

"That was nice," Maria said with a huge grin on her face. The next song was slower and Maria wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, you aren't the worst dancer," Edmund whispered.

"You were good. I didn't know you could dance."

"Not many people expect that I can. They always expect Peter to be the most musically inclined. But he is actually the worst dancer in the family, I remember after our coronation he was dancing with a young woman and he stepped on her toes with almost every move."

Maria looked at him, "You always manage to surprise me." Maria rested her head on his shoulder; maybe dancing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Maria and Edmund took a seat at the table, as they were eating Glozelle walked up to them.

"What do you think of the ball?" Maria asked.

"This is a great ball your sisters have planned, King Edmund," Glozelle said. "I have heard nothing but good comments."

"They did a good job, didn't they?" Edmund looked around at the whole set up.

Glozelle cleared his throat, awkwardly getting Edmund's attention. "King Edmund, I want to formally apologize." Maria looked at her father quizzically. "For everything that has happened and everything I have personally done."

Edmund spoke, "Thank you, sir."

"And thank you for taking care of my daughter and keeping her safe," Glozelle shook Edmund's hand. He turned and kissed Maria's forehead, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will leave you two to eat."

Glozelle walked out into the crowd and began to dance with Helanna. Maria loved seeing her family so happy, Glozelle and Helanna dancing slowly to one of the faster songs. Hywet was turning Lilliana around with exaggerated movements as she laughed, and Jacobi was dancing with Hanelise. But when they caught Maria looking, they both stopped. Hanelise let go of Jacobi's hand and walked over to them.

"Edmund what do I do?" Maria asked as Hanelise started to come towards them.

"Just here her out," Edmund whispered when Hanelise got to them.

"Maria," Hanelise started. "I am so sorry. I never meant for you and King Edmund to get hurt, I was just being selfish. I don't know what came over me; it was like I wasn't myself."

Maria had missed her friend, she looked back at Edmund. "I have some apologizing to do also. I didn't mean what I said that night at camp, about your brother. I think our emotions just got the best of us. Forgive me?"

"I couldn't stay mad at you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course," Maria held open her arms and hugged Hanelise.

Jacobi came up and grabbed Hanelise's hand, "Sorry to interrupt, but my family has been wanted to speak with you."

Hanelise looked back at Maria, "I should go. I'll talk to you soon, promise." Maria waved her off as Jacobi led her away.

Edmund took Maria's hand in his own. "It's getting crowded in here; care to join me for some fresh air?" Maria nodded and followed Edmund from the ballroom

The couple walked up towards the towers hand in hand, as they crossed the bridge from the west to east side of the castle Edmund stopped. "What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"If I am not mistaken," Edmund looked around in the dark night. "This is where I first saw you, during the raid. We were running in opposite directions."

"I can't believe you would remember that," Maria laughed.

Edmund leaned against the wall, "You have to have a good memory to be a king. I had to memorize maps, laws, and names."

"I'm impressed." They stood in silence, looking up at the sky. "This has been a very exciting adventure," Maria thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

Maria looked up at him, "Well, I never expected for any of this to happen. It's a strange feeling, having everything back to normal after all that has happened."

"You didn't expect to go on any adventures in your life?"

"Not really," Maria smiled. "Life just seemed so normal, stuff like this only happens to certain people with extraordinary pasts."

"Extraordinary pasts," Edmund laughed. "When my siblings and I first came to Narnia we were just children sent away to the country, nothing special."

"I guess you're right." Maria walked forward and looked down into the courtyard. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"To come back to the place we first saw each other, and to think at that moment we had no idea what would happen. I was honestly terrified when I first saw you, I thought you would attack. If only I had known what would happen," Maria explained. "And now look at us."

Edmund laughed. "Did I say something funny?" Maria asked.

"No," Edmund turned around and looked at her. "It's just the things you do."

"Things I do?"

"You overthink things, you care too much, you can't seem to stop looking around, you aren't the best dancer, you worry about what others think, you have this crazy love of water, you are quiet, you get scared way to easily and its funny, you push yourself, and so many other things."

"Oh…" Maria awkwardly fiddled with her dress.

"Those are my favorite things about you." Edmund pushed some of the hair out of her face. Maria felt her cheeks heat up. _Why did he do that to her?_

Edmund gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Maria couldn't stop smiling when Edmund spoke to her or when he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly Edmund leaned down and kissed her.

When they broke apart, they stood in silence for a few moments when Lucy and Susan walked out. "There you two are."

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	24. Until Next Time

**Author's Note: Here it is, the last full chapter of The General's Daughter! This was seriously really difficult to write because I had to say goodbye to a few characters I really loved. I hope you all like it and review. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, there is going to be a little epilogue letting you all see how Maria and the Pevensie's are doing in England. :)**

The next morning Maria was invited to breakfast with the royals. So this was what normal life was like now. She got to live in her home in the village and remain close with the Pevensies. Maria couldn't help but feel special as she walking into the castle and people held doors open for her and greeted her as she walked by. It was like they had a new found respect.

Maria entered the dining room and the men stood up. "Good morning Maria!" Lucy said cheerfully from her seat. "Good morning Lucy," Maria smiled at her than looked at the other monarchs as she took her seat between Susan and Edmund. "Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Susan."

The servers brought in all sorts of fruits, rolls, and other things that she wasn't quite sure what they were. Did they dine like this every day? They all walked around and placed the food on the plates, filled their glasses, and then left them to their meal.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Caspian asked after his first bite.

"Very nicely," Maria sighed. "I never realized how much I loved sleep until I finally was able to get a full night's rest."

Edmund nodded, "After traveling for almost two days with no sleep I can say that everyone is better off with a full night."

"Some people can get a little off balance," Maria teased, eyeing Edmund with a smirk.

"Agreed," Peter raised his glass in a mock toast. Everyone laughed and raised their glasses. Maria could get used to this.

"So what does the rest of the day look like for us?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan has requested that we meet at the drop off at noon. He said there was to be a celebration," Caspian explained.

"There has been a lot of celebrating lately," Susan commented before taking a bite of fruit.

Lucy smiled, "There is _a lot_ to celebrate."

Peter looked at Caspian, "But once all of that is done. You have important things to handle."

"I was actually going to meet with you about that in a few days. I would like to hear some of your techniques from your Golden Age."

"Ed and I have a lot of advice to pass on," Peter said looking at his brother. This only made Maria wish she knew more. Edmund had told her that basics but there was so much more she wanted to learn. But there would be time for that later.

Before the group could start another conversation the doors were opened and Aslan stood there. All of the people seated at the table stood up and bowed before making eye contact with him. "Hello children." He looked at all of them. "Peter, Susan, may I have a word?" Aslan turned his head towards the door and motioned for them to follow.

"We'll find you later," Susan said that followed after her brother and the lion.

As they left the room another young woman came in, a servant. "King Caspian, King Edmund, General Glozelle would like to speak with you about upcoming plans."

"Of course," Caspian turned to both the girls. "I will see you two at noon." He kissed their hands and followed after the servant.

Lucy looked at Maria, "I guess that leaves us. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to really see Melosa and Tulio since we got back."

"Then it's a plan. I'll meet you down in the stables. I need to go change into some riding clothes." With that Lucy disappeared into the hallway.

Maria than looked up at Edmund, "You shouldn't keep my father or Caspian waiting," Maria said in a sing-song voice.

"I know," Edmund grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall. "But what kind of man would I be not to walk you at least halfway to your destination." Maria laughed, how did he do that to her so easily. "But on a more serious note, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What would that be?"

"How would you feel about me," Edmund stopped walking and looked at her. "Asking your father if I could court you?"

Maria grinned. "Edmund you are sweet. I love that you want my father's approval. Which means that I would love for you to ask him," she started moving again, trying to stop blushing.

"Good." The couple reached the door that lead out to the courtyard. "This is halfway. I'm afraid I am already running behind." Edmund kissed her cheek. "I'll find you after the meeting."

Maria waved him off, "Go." Once Edmund turned the corner, Maria finally allowed herself a moment, smiled, and bounced on her toes from excitement.

She made her way to the stables where Lucy had Melosa and Tulio out and ready for riding. Lucy could tell by the look on Maria's face that her brother had done something sweet, she laughed to herself, "Tulio has requested that you are his rider."

Maria walked over and climbed onto his back. "How have you been?"

"Much better, the humans are different without Miraz," Tulio started off walking through the courtyard and out into the fields.

"I've heard that you have been taking care of Ramillo."

Tulio scoffed, "Really? Who has been making up stories like that. I bet it was the rodent himself."

Maria looked back at Melosa who nodded and whispered, "He's been watching over him." Maria rolled her eyes as Melosa came up next to Tulio.

"What did Ed do?" Lucy asked, giving her a sly grin.

Once again Maria felt an idiotic smile creep onto her face. "He is going to ask my father if we can court."

Lucy smiled, "Ed… He can be sweet when he chooses."

Maria nodded in agreement. "Now, what have you been up to?"

"Loads of stuff, all the cooks want my opinion, the people want help planning. It reminds me of my own time. What have you been doing when you aren't with us?"

"Mostly talking to my father and Hywet's family," Maria answered. "Lilliana wants to hear about all of my adventures with your brother."

"Lilliana was just adorable when I met her, she was so excited but she was nervous."

"She's a shy little girl. To be in the presence of a queen," Maria smiled at the mental image of Lilliana meeting Lucy and Susan.

"Queen Lucy! Maria!" A voice called out from the grass. Maria leaned over a little and saw Ramillo hobbling towards them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lucy said.

Tulio bent down without a word and allowed Maria to pick Ramillo up. Maria looked over at Melosa and shook her head. Tulio and Ramillo would never admit their friendship.

"Maria, did I tell you what happened with the rabbit at the ball?" Ramillo asked.

Maria raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Lucy, "No you did not."

"Well, her name is Fola and she is beautiful," Ramillo sounded absolutely love-struck. "We spent the entire ball together. She said that it was brave of me and she admired how I burst into the castle and saved King Edmund, biting through the chains myself." Ramillo puffed out his chest, and then realized what he had said.

"Bit through the chains yourself?"

"I mean led him through the forest with you." Ramillo leaned down. "But then we went out for food and she told me all about the stars. She said that her family had passed down stories about all of the constellations. Fola," Ramillo sighed as he said her name. "She is one of a kind. I have never met anyone so smart and beautiful!"

They stopped as a bell tolled from the castle, letting everyone in the village know the time. "Oh," Maria rubbed her head. "I need to run home and someone know I'm well. My father likes to have me check in."

"That's no problem. I'll go with you." Lucy hopped down off of Melosa. "I could use a nice walk."

"I'm sure you three will be fine without us," Maria said to the companions.

"Of course," Melosa answered. "Come along you two." She herded them off further into the field.

"Now which way is your home?" Lucy asked looking around at all the similar stone houses.

"We live on the edge, one of the houses on the border."

Lucy and Maria walking into the village pasts a few stands of produce and crafts. With everyone person they passed people would stop and smile, "Good morning Queen Lucy."

Maria watched how Lucy greeted each citizen with respect and held herself high, like a queen should. Lucy seemed so eager to talk to them, get their opinion on things, and hear their stories. But she kindly told all of them she had to go.

"This is my home," Maria said as they came to a stone house. Maria pushed open the door and allowed Lucy to go inside.

"This is so nice and cozy," Lucy walked over to the table and pulled out a seat. "May I?"

"Of course, you are welcome anywhere in this house."

"How many live here?" Lucy asked as she looked around, trying to get an idea of the size.

Maria looked down the hallway for signs of her family. "Just my father and I. But Hywet, Helanna, and Lilliana are regular visitors. They have spent countless night here, as we have done at their house."

"It's nice that you are so close to another family."

"Yes, Helanna was my mother's best friend. She's taken care of us, and helped my father so much."

"Hello?" A voice from the back called. Helanna stepped out with a basket in her hands; she must have been picking fruit. "There you are Maria! I thought I heard my name." Helanna placed the basket onto the table and saw Lucy. "Hello your Majesty." Helanna curtsied.

Lucy stood and shook Helanna's hand gently. "Hello. How are you?"

Helanna looked at Maria then back at the queen. "Very good, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I'm afraid we will have to be on our way soon. I need to find my brothers and sister before noon," Lucy answered.

"I'll go with you," Maria said, she walked over and hugged Helanna. "I'll be back soon, I need to find Papa."

"All right, it was nice seeing you Queen Lucy," Helanna went over to the door and just as she pulled it open Edmund had his hand up, ready to knock.

"Perfect timing," Edmund smiled at Helanna.

"Thank you King Edmund," Helanna looked at Maria, "I should get back to the garden."

Edmund looked at the girls. "Your father said you might be down here."

"I was just going to find him," Maria walked out of the door. "How was the meeting?"

"It went well, Caspian discussed that he wanted to start work with the giants very soon," Edmund explained.

"What about that other thing?" Maria asked.

Edmund hung his head. "I didn't get around to asking. Your father seems so serious, I'll never admit this again, but I was nervous."

Maria laughed. "Nervous? Edmund, my father has a lot of respect for you."

"How do you know?"

"He's told me at dinner."

Lucy laughed at the conversation. "Ed, you better hurry before you miss your chance."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I'll ask him next time I see him, Maria are you going to be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

The group of three arrived at the castle; Lucy looked at her brother and Maria. "I'm going to go find Susan and get changed. Don't be late, Ed."

"I'll see you soon," Edmund sent his sister off. Edmund took Maria's hand in his own, "Now let's go find your father."

"You're doing this now?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"We have until Susan finds us; I think we have a good amount of time. Last time I saw your father he was finishing up talking with Caspian."

Edmund pulled her along as he changed direction. "Edmund, I want you to know how much this really means to me," Maria said as they continued their walk.

"Maria!" Glozelle turned the corner, dressed in formal clothing. "You need to get ready."

Edmund let go of Maria's hand and looked back at her before starting to walk towards Glozelle. "Edmund! I've been looking for you," Susan walked up to her brother, just before he got to Glozelle.

Edmund looked back at Maria. "Go," she whispered with a smiled, Edmund followed his sister.

Glozelle walked up to his daughter and put an arm around her. "Let's go find you a dress."

Maria stood in the crowd by the drop off along with all the people and Narnians in town. The drop off was an area between the castle and the village with a phenomenal view of Narnia. Caspian had said many times that this was his favorite place when he was young.

"There they are!" Lilliana shouted from her spot on Hywet's shoulders. "Maria they're coming!"

Maria stood on her toes, using her father for support and saw the royals coming down the pathway on horses. Flowers had been handed out to people in the crowd, and Maria handed her flower petals up to Lilliana who tossed them excitedly into the air. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the group passed them and eventually stopped next to Aslan. They all climbed off their horses and stood in a line by the lion.

"Men and women of Telmar," Aslan shouted to calm the crowd down. "I stand before you with an offer."

Caspian left the line and addressed his people. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians and to the men for all who want to live and peace. But, if you wish, Aslan has offered to return you to the land of our ancestors."

Murmurs broke out in the crowd. "No one has been to Telmar in ages."

"It is not Telmar that we speak of," Aslan said. "Your forefathers came from an island in another world. The same world as High King Peter, and if you wish I can return you there. It is a good land, for any who wish to make a new start."

The crowd started to talk quietly. Than a voice shouted, "I will go!" Maria looked up in shock at her father. He looked at her and licked his lips. "I will accept the offer."

"Papa what are you doing?" Maria asked in shock.

"Creating a better life for us," he whispered and offered her his hand. Maria took it and allowed her father to lead her out of the crowd.

"We will also go," Hywet said, wrapping his arms around his sister and niece. "We will go with my old friend, Glozelle." Hywet walked up and patted Glozelle on the back.

Prunaprismia also volunteered to go along with her father. "Come before me." Maria looked back at the Pevensies, feeling tears start to come. "Because you have spoken first, your lives will be good." Aslan breathed on them and then turned, the whole audience gasped as the tree appeared to unwind, creating a doorway. Prunaprismia and her father took the first steps and disappeared.

Maria felt fear clench her heart, they were actually going. "How do we know he is not sending us to our deaths?" a man shouted from the crowd.

"It's our time to go," Peter said. Lucy and Edmund looked at their brother, confused. "We will go back."

"Peter what do you mean?"

"Our time is up." Peter walked over and handed his sword to Caspian.

"I will watch over it until you return," Caspian patted Peter on the shoulder and took the sword.

Susan stepped forward and spoke up, "That's just it, we aren't coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"Well Susan and I aren't," Peter started to explain.

Aslan spoke, "Your brother and sister have learned all they can in Narnia."

Peter wrapped an arm around Lucy, "It's our time to go."

Glozelle walked towards Aslan. "Is there a way my family could not be sent to the island?"

"Where do you wish to go?" Aslan asked.

"To the country of the Pevensies, where my daughter and my family can live a happy life," Glozelle said, pulling Hywet and Helanna over with him.

"Because you have done well, I will allow you to go to England." Aslan said.

"Thank you sir," Glozelle bowed and walked away.

Maria, who was holding hands with Lilliana watched as her father walked away. "I'll be right back," she whispered and approached Aslan.

"Aslan," she stuttered out. She was just on the verge of tears and knew what was coming soon. "Will I ever come back to Narnia?"

Aslan smiled, "In time, you will return. But you won't be alone." Aslan turned his head towards Lilliana who was talking to Susan. The little girl caught sight of them staring; she smiled than went back to her conversation. "You have much to learn, as does she," Aslan than looked over at Lucy who was with Peter and then motioned to Edmund who was saying goodbye to Tulio and Ramillo.

Maria smiled, so she would see them again. "Will I meet them in their world, in England?"

"Not _this_ time, my child," Aslan spoke slowly.

Maria allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes. "Thank you Aslan, I hope to see you again sometime." She bowed before turning away and walking back to the group.

Maria went up to Peter and Caspian, when Caspian saw her, he pulled her into a hug. "It's been great knowing you Maria. But I have no doubt I will see you again."

"Thank you Caspian, you will be a great king," Maria said and then she looked at Peter. "I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, but you were so brave when I did see you."

Peter smiled at her, "Thank you Maria, for helping Narnia. Thank you for helping my brother." Maria smiled at him and bowed. Maria made her way over to Lucy and Susan; Lilliana turned and wrapped an arm around Maria.

"Susan, you have been a great friend to me," Maria said, she felt so embarrassed to cry in front of the queens. "You have been so kind and helpful. I thank you for that."

"Maria," Susan put a hand on her heart. "It has been a pleasure knowing you. We had a great adventure. Thank you for being there. I know we will meet again."

Maria stopped holding back now and wrapped her arms around Susan in a hug. At first Susan stood, a little shocked and then hugged Maria back. Maria looked at Lucy, who spoke up, "Maria, it seems I will meet you again in Narnia. I look forward to that day. Although I didn't get to know you very well, I know that we will be great friends in the future."

"I hope so," Maria said as Lucy hugged her.

Maria let go and found herself by Ramillo, Tulio, and Melosa. "Ramillo, I will miss you," Maria said, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "Please be careful and stay out of trouble."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Tulio teased.

Melosa stepped forward, "Don't worry, I'll watch over both of them. Maria, it was a pleasure having you as a rider."

Maria put Ramillo down and stroked Melosa's coat, "I couldn't have asked for a better horse."

After sad goodbyes to the three, Maria found herself face to face with the one person she had been putting off saying goodbye to, Edmund Pevensie.

The second they made eye contact, Maria threw his arms around him. Edmund pulled her into a tight hug. Maria looked up at him and wiped a stray tear, "People are watching," she hiccupped.

"Don't worry about them," Edmund whispered into her hair. "Maria, I am so thankful that I met you."

"Edmund, you spend a lot of time thanking me. Now it's my turn, to thank you for all that you have taught me. I was terrified before I met you, but you taught me about Aslan and so much more," Maria could have gone on forever. "I really don't know what would have happened if I didn't know you. But I know that I am glad I did."

"I am too."

Maria forced a sad smile. "Goodbye Maria," he said, hugging her again.

"It's not goodbye, Aslan said we'll see each other again. I think until next time is more fitting."

Edmund laughed silently, "Until next time Maria." He kissed forehead one last time before sending her on her way.

"Until next time Edmund," Maria stood on her toes for one last hug. Maria and Edmund stood like that until Lilliana came up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Maria," she said pulling her towards the tree.

Glozelle looked at his group. "Is everyone ready?" With no one making a comment, Glozelle took the first step towards the arch, followed by Hywet and Helanna. Maria looked back at everyone and waved to the Pevensies and to her friends.

Lilliana tugged on her hand, "Let's go Maria." Lilliana took the next step and Maria picked her up and walked through the door.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. Remember there will be a little epilogue so don't leave just yet. Also, one more time: sequel or no sequel?**


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well this is it. The final chapter of The General's Daughter, I know it's short, but it's an epilogue. I just wanted to show you all how Maria was adjusted to London. I hope you all like it and review!**

It hadn't taken long for Maria to get comfortable in London. She was happy living in a smaller house with her father, Helanna, Hywet, and Lilliana. Now it was an average Monday afternoon in the house, with Helanna cooking (and most likely burning the food due to Glozelle's funny comments that distracted her.)

"Lilly, will you go check the post?" Hywet called from the kitchen. (Lilliana now went by Lilly so she could fit in better in London.)

The little girl came running into the sitting room. "Maria, will you go with me?"

Maria looked up from her history book, "Just give me a moment." Maria pushed herself up from her spot on the floor.

The pair opened the door and walked out to the street and opened the letter box. Lilly peeked inside, "Maria, look at this. It's a letter from Prunaprismia!" Lilly ran inside before Maria had even closed the box. Maria sighed and dashed after her.

"Everyone! There's a letter from Prunaprismia!" Lilly shouted as soon as she swung open the door. The adults all came in from various places in the house and took a seat as Lilly handed it to Hywet to read.

Hywet tore open the letter, and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone! It is nice to see that you have settled in. My family has found a nice flat in France. It's beautiful here with plenty of things to do. I hope that sometime you all can come visit. I'll write again once we get comfortable. Love, Prunaprismia."

"It seems everything worked out for her!" Helanna took the letter from her brother and read it over silently. "Is that all?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Then come help me with dinner," Helanna stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Maria picked her book up and walked down the hall to the bedroom that she shared with Lilly, she had some spare time before dinner and she should use it best. "Wait, Maria!" Lilly called.

Lilly walked into the room and held out to other letters, "These were addressed to you. I thought you might want to read them in private."

Maria took the letters from her hand, "Thank you. Now go on and don't keep your mother waiting." Lilly smiled and ran off into the hall.

Maria took a seat on her bed and opened the first letter.

_Dear Maria,_

_How are you doing? I was working in the offices at St. Finbars and I saw an application for next year and I just had to write to you! We miss you very much here, and I was so worried that you wouldn't be happy in London. But by the looks of it, you seem well adjusted. Lucy has been asking since I told her about you application if you were going to be attending next year. I think your chances are very good. Lucy says that she will write her own letter sometime very soon, but we both are waiting for you to reply. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely, Susan_

Maria grinned, ecstatic to hear from her friend. She placed the first letter down and picked up the next and saw her name written in a boyish handwriting. She smiled, knowing who it was from.

_Maria,_

_I should go ahead and warn you that I'm not very good at writing letters. So I apologize in advance. Anyway, Susan told me that you applied to go to St. Finbars, and that's right across from where I go. I think that means we will see each other soon. _

_I hope you are well adjusted in England. I know when we first came back from Narnia we didn't really accept it, but then we found ourselves back in a year's time._

_I miss you. I miss your smile, your personality, and just having you around. We spent so much time together that I half expected to see you when we were in the tube station in London. To be honest, there are no words to describe what I want to say. I'm sorry again, I'm bad at this. I can't wait to hear from you and see you. _

_Yours, Edmund_

Maria read the letter a few more times, each time her face lite up more. She finally left her spot on the bed to find paper and a pen to write back, as she was shuffling through the drawers Lilly walked in.

"Maria, it's time for dinner," she said, holding open the door.

Maria ran back to the bed and tucked the two letters under her pillow. She started walking down the hall with Lilly. "If you don't stop grinning so much I think your father will be worried." Lilly giggled. "So was it from Edmund?"

Maria turned away to hide her smile. "Come on," Maria gave Lilly a playful shove towards the kitchen. "Don't speak a word of this to my father."

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Please review and let me know. **

**Now, I do plan on doing a sequel that will be a book verse for Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I suspect it will be a while before it comes out, but subscribe to me as an author and you will know when it comes out. The title is **_**Faithfully**_** and picks up at the start of VTD. **

**Thank you so much for reading, to those of you who have been there since the beginning, to those who just got started reading. It means the world to me that all of you took the time to read, review, and favorite. Thanks for sticking with Maria all of this time, and me. Thank you again and I hope to hear from you!**


End file.
